The Reclusive Slytherin
by Tsubasa504
Summary: Hadrian Slytherin never quite knew how he came to possess such a name. It certainly was not by his choosing and he much preferred and missed the name Harry Potter. Living in self-exile is good and all if your friend, Eileen Prince, wasn't so adamant about bringing back the Nobel and Most Ancient House of Slytherin. Is Hadrian ready for the wizarding world?
1. The Beginning of a Name Part I

**A/N: I have done some revising to this story. Fixing up spelling mistakes and re-writing the beginning a little.**

 **Updated: Nov 8, 2018**

 **The Reclusive Slytherin**

 **The Beginning of a Name Part I**

Hadrian Slytherin never wanted this name. It had been given to him without his consent, and before he knew it, it had already become an important part of his life. Yet he missed the name Harry Potter. It had suited him, or at least suited whom he portrayed himself as. Reckless and brave. A hero of the wizarding world. It had been a name and a title that he had been able to hide himself behind. Been able to put up a façade and act as the world had needed him to. Then, that role had crumbled, and he had been left, stranded, in a society that no longer wanted the hero they had demanded he should become. Been shunned by the people closest to him, which caused him to withdraw. Both into himself and away from them. To find a reclusive lifestyle.

Hadrian Slytherin, however, was not a name of someone people wished to remain reclusive. It was a pureblood name. A prominent name. A name of someone burdened with a role, not that of a hero, but that of a leader. And no matter how he tried to hide or how much he tried to flee the society that had made him an outcast in his previous life, people around him kept drawing him back into it. At first, he had hated them for it, but as the years passed and he learned to see the difference between blind reverence of a hero and that of earned respect, his walls of resistance crumbled stone-by-stone.

But it did little to change the fact that all Hadrian wished for was a quiet lifestyle, out in the country. A place he could find peace, not just for himself but for the small pack of Frost Hounds and Lupi Caelo that he had become part of. He wanted a place were the disillusionment of wizarding laws against magical creatures could not reach them. Where they would not have to fight against an angry mob of witches and wizards alike who feared what they could not control. A place he could be himself.

For so long, he had thought he had finally found it. Had finally been able to get away from prying eyes and people that demanded things he could not give. But a fateful encounter with one Eileen Prince, pushed him back into society. Not to become a hero, but to claim a legacy he had never thought himself worthy of carrying. Life was changing, and Hadrian felt himself change with it. Felt himself be willingly pushed along by this strong-headed and ambitious woman who had goals the size of mountains.

And if there were two people who could make goals of that size feasible, it was these two self-exiled magical beings who had taken on the quest of bringing back the Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin to wizarding Britain.

—V—V—

Hadrian's life had always been rather interesting, and if anything, he thought it had turned even more so upon his arrival in this new time. Time travel was certainly not something he had ever thought to accomplish. It was something he had no real wish to either. So, with reckless abandon, Hadrian happily ignored the circumstances of his arrival to this point in time.

He pushed away his past and became a wanderer. Always pushing forward to a new destination. Eyes fixed so intently on the ground before him that he never gave himself time to worry of the past or think of the future. This also gave him no time to think of loneliness.

But things like loneliness can change very quickly the moment you meet someone that reminds you of what you truly want. Someone who drags the feelings right out of your enclosed heart and holds them before your eyes. And once loneliness has been realized, it can sometime become an incentive to do things you never thought you would be willing to do.

This meeting of that someone came to head when a happily chanced upon encounter found him fixated on one, Eileen Prince. She was everything he had never imagined. Vivid and beautiful, dark hair and eyes that matched most beautifully with her alabaster skin. She was a stark contrast from his memories of her son, the late potions professor of Hogwarts, professor Snape. She was quick to smile and easily flustered, and they took to one another as a fish takes to water.

It was late in the year of 1955; the weather was cold, and Hadrian was deep in one of his latest episodes of depression. The small muggle town he found himself in was quiet and spacious. He could easily slip in and later slip out if he felt the need to. There was a small market open and a few muggles were hustling up and down the stalls and going in and out of shops. Yule was just around the corner.

Hadrian could not be bothered to remember that.

Eileen Prince stood out amongst the crowd. A lone woman. She stood tall and erect and seemed completely out of place in this winter market. But Hadrian did not have to look at her twice to know she did not fit in here like the others. Her powerful magic flared and danced around her, and though he could not see it clearly, he felt it as he would feel the summer sun upon his skin. It brushed his own magic and their eyes met evenly across the square.

It felt like many minutes before Hadrian moved, his body turning completely towards her. Watching as the snow caught in dark hair and feeling intrigued and slightly mesmerized by the rise of a cold flush upon her cheeks.

When they greeted each other, she was courteous and kind, though slightly distant. Hadrian himself was no better. It had been years since he last spoke to a witch or wizard, and in that sense Eileen and he were alike. Both could sense it upon the other that they stood before a kindred spirit, and maybe that feeling was what pulled them along to talk for a short while.

That first encounter passed quickly. They had barely started to exchange words before Hadrian hurried away. Hiding himself in his hotel room feeling off kilter. Nervous for no discernible reason and heart beating loud between his ears as if demanding his attention. The next time they met was two days later and this time they stayed together long enough for tea.

"I thought the name Slytherin had died away long ago," Eileen said rather matter-of-factly after she had taken a sip of her tea. The shop they were at was quiet. It felt almost private where they were sitting. Just the two of them. Strangers, and yet, something else as well.

Hadrian tilted his head upon her words, feeling his eyes narrow upon hers. "For a witch who lives so far from any wizarding community you seem rather certain about your facts."

She flushed slightly, but her eyes remained stubbornly steady.

The tea was good, better than most other places Hadrian had been to. But it did little in help them keep a conversation going. They lulled rather quickly into silence. Each staring contemplating into their own cup and after finishing they parted with a gentle goodbye. The streets outside having already fallen into darkness when they separated to go their own way.

This awkward routine continued for the following weeks up until the day of Yule. Both most likely wishing to deepen their friendship. To seek the contact of a like-minded friend. But isolation had done little to teach them proper socializing, and as the meetings progressed over the weeks, it was only done so by the sheer obstinance of the two. When they met on the day of Yule, two lone figures standing in the cold darkness, they had both stopped running from what they wanted: something to push the loneliness of social exclusion away.

Eileen was the first to break the silence. "I thought you'd be alone."

"Is that an invitation?" Hadrian wondered. For how much Hadrian had known about his former potions professor he certainly knew nothing of his mother. Eileen was a mystery. They kept meeting and Hadrian knew he had stayed much longer in this village than what he had originally intended to. All for her.

"Not much is open this time of year," Eileen said. "But I'm pretty good with a wand if you have a place to cook."

Hadrian did indeed have a place to cook. The hotel room was small, and the word kitchen was barely fitting for what it truly was, but a dinner they could definitely make there. It was stuffy and just as awkward as all the other times they had met. Nothing at all like those posters that could sometimes be seen of a family laughing around a Christmas table. Eileen still remained withdrawn and formal in her speech, and it made Hadrian hesitant to get close. Both seemingly waiting for some sort of response from the other before they willingly let the walls down. Though, it would seem neither were willing to make the first move.

The food was good. Less spice to it than what Hadrian was used to. Neither brought up Hadrian's name again nor asked the other as to why they were in a muggle town. Nonetheless, the question was most certainly at the tip of Hadrian's tongue, begging to be let loose. To finally breach the topic that would either ruin their still fragile relationship or strengthen it.

No such questions came, and before long it was already too late. Eileen excused herself to go home.

And the next day Hadrian left the village.

—V—V—

In a sense, he fled. Fled his own thoughts and the awkwardness of his emotions. Unable to deal with them in a proper way. He was uncertain as to what he was trying to build by spending so much time with Eileen. She was most likely still heir to the Noble House of Prince and that was pushing Hadrian back too close to interactions with the wizarding world. Too much had happened in his life for him to want to go back. There was always a little voice at the back of his head that whispered of the horrors. Whispered of the hate and the expectations. And Eileen was an unknown witch. One he was uncertain if his fragile mind could handle. If his interaction with her destroyed the peace he had found himself over the years. If she pushed him back into the politics and the power struggles that were a constant in wizarding Britain, would he be okay? Would he be able to push himself through it and survive again?

No matter how much he wanted this… friendship, the fear that gripped him would not let go. Could he seek friendship and hold on to it himself? In the last couple of years, he had not had to try. He lived with pack of magical creatures that had adopted him as if he was one of their own. And they never demanded anything from him. Did not push him to use his name to save them or to be a strong heroic figure. They never asked those sorts of things from him and because of that he felt that part of his broken psych was healing. He had become strong enough to seek friendship out by himself now. If only he had not gotten cold feet and ran away the moment it had become more than just random afternoon tea.

He knew that his small pack of misplaced Frost Hounds and Lupi Caelo worried about him. They wish he would spend more time with his own kind. Try to socialize and interact with the human race more often. And well, he had tried, and he was uncertain as to how effective it was as a first step. The pack were all magical creatures of the canine family, and all found society far too stifling. Their animal instinct was what pushed them to remain isolated from others around them. With Hadrian, though, it was commitment issue and fear of past failures. All things which the pack honestly wanted to help him with but were unable to.

When he appeared in a cold snow-covered meadow, his pack was there to receive him gladly. Not all so dog like as their names sounded. Gerald, the alpha of the pack and a Lupi Caelo, greeted him in his human form. He was a tall man, lean and muscular with kind eyes. Slightly on the older side, but like all magical creatures that still meant he had many good decades to come. His hair was short and well combed, light streaks entwined in auburn hair. Steady yellow eyes that Hadrian happily sought comfort in during his times of distress.

The man was the first to push forward, enveloping the younger man in a tight hug. No questions regarding his health or the suddenty of his visit.

Behind Gerald was the rest of the Lupi Caelo pack. Yale and Twaine were two strong warriors, both in their wolf form. They stood tall and were an intimidating sight if you knew not that they were overly fond of cuddles. Their canine eyes stood equal to Hadrian's height with no problem, and their forms rippled with sinew muscle that could be seen even under the thick fur that covered them. Yale was a pale wolf with greenish eyes; he too, had a human form, which was tall and lanky and carried not the muscular bulk of Gerald. Twaine, on the other hand, was a dark wolf with auburn eyes and though he did not have a human form, he was a fierce and formidable wolf and was very protective of Hadrian and his small pack of misfits. Twaine was usually the first one to jump at a possible threat. He was hot-headed and filled with the energy of a young male wolf. Lastly was Immith, Gerald's daughter. She was young, and her wolf form was slim. She had thick reddish fur and the same yellow eyes as her father. And unlike the rest of the pack, she was rather small, her head only coming up to Hadrian's abdomen. She was calm and collective and took great joy in cuddling up close to wherever Hadrian was. The two of them could often be found together, and if not for the wolf form, he would have happily called her a sister. Though, Hadrian had a feeling she did indeed have a human form—she was strong enough after all. But even after all these years as part of the pack of Lupi Caelo, he had never seen it.

Lupi Caelo were strong magical wolves and their transformation manifested itself much like that of an Animagus. It took equal parts a strong mind and magic to manifest their human form, but once found, it could be switched between in a seamless transformation. No full moon required.

In terms of magical abilities, Gerald was the strongest, followed closely by Yale and Twaine, and lastly, Immith. It was common knowledge for all of them that Twaine was simply too hot-headed and impatient to transform, and Hadrian would never demand he did so either.

The Frost Hounds themselves were also magical, however, the ability to become human was not a part of it. Not that Hadrian felt they needed it, their intelligence could easily be distinguished in their eyes and manner. Like most magical creatures, they had no problems understanding human speech. Hadrian wished that gift went both ways.

They pressed in happily after Hadrian had greeted Gerald. Their forms standing easily at the same height as Hadrian's chest, just a little taller than a normal forest wolf. All three of the Frost Hounds were of a pale greyish to white color. Lunath and Dale were a kind couple. They had not been the alpha pair in their previous pack but that made them no less powerful. Hadrian had stumbled upon them during the peak of Grindelwald's war. Their pack had been killed and it was only with the help of Hadrian's magic that the two dogs had survived. Though Dale would always carry deep scars on his left side, a reminder of just how close they had gotten to death. Lunath had been pregnant at that time and a few months later given birth to a male pup that Hadrian named Roarik. And with the fast growth of the canine kind, Roarik had already surpassed his mother in height and bulk, and it would be a few more years before he would stand equal with his father.

"Hey, hey. I haven't been gone that long." Hadrian laughed as he tried to push away Roarik's over enthusiastic licks. Lunath was rubbing her head happily against any part she could find, and it almost brought Hadrian down to the ground. Dale was slightly more laid back and it gave Hadrian the chance to run his hands and fingers through the thick fur and scratch behind large perked up ears.

"You have been missed dearly, young master," Gerald stated, his voice a low timbre.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Hadrian is just fine."

"Young master might happily forget who you are, but that does not mean I shouldn't show my respect. One day I am certain you will pick up the name Lord Slytherin." There was a light laughter in the yellow eyes almost as if he took enjoyment out of Hadrian's discomfort at his own heritage. "You have been gone a long time, young master. It is unlike you to be gone for so many weeks."

"My apologies," Hadrian said, feeling the excitement that had previously taken hold wane.

He was unable to tell them about Eileen Prince, but none of his pack demanded a story. Instead they happily herded him into a warm lit house that had been their hideout for the last year. It was cozy and far warmer than the chilling air outside.

Hadrian felt himself unwind and relax the moment he was inside. With the familiar feel of his pack around him. He curled up on the couch with the two youngest pups, Immith and Roarik. Gerald was shuffling around the house and soon the thick smell of dinner could be smelt. It was domestic and comfortable.

Hadrian had missed this.

The next day started with a morning run. Hadrian felt the adrenaline pump in his veins as he chased after his pack that playfully kept out of reach. Snow covered part of the ground and the air was dry and cold and it was not long before Hadrian had to seek shelter in the small house.

Gerald and Lunath joined him, and the pressure of warm fur from all sides lulled him into an early nap.

When the rest of the pack joined, they were wet and dirty and dragged it all over the house. Yale was quick to transform into his human form and disappeared into the shower. Growling insults at anyone who tried to join him for a warm shower.

Hadrian was discomfited to feel Gerald turn into his human form while he was still being used as a pillow. He grumbled and turned and circled his arms around Lunath to get away from the harsh planes of the male body next to him, much to Gerald's amusement.

Gerald's alpha side had come out at all the dirt and mud being dragged all over their little home and he snapped harshly at the younger wolves and dog. Dale having had no take in the disarray that had been caused went and curled up by the fire close to Hadrian and Lunath.

By the time Hadrian had managed to rouse himself, the wet patches and mud had been cleaned up and Gerald had a cup of hot tea waiting for him.

"I met a female wizard at the muggle village I was traveling through," Hadrian started, not looking up from his tea to see whether Gerald was listening or not.

"Anyone you know?"

"I knew her son." Gerald laughed at that, his hand landing on Hadrian's shoulder. A comfortable gesture.

"Even after all these years it is hard to believe that you came from the future."

Hadrian thoughts so too.

"I like her," Hadrian said hesitantly, as if uncertain about his own words.

"Good." Gerald leaned back against the armchair sighing contently. "You need friends. Wizarding friends. People outside of the pack," he said, taking in the doubtful look Hadrian threw his way.

"She comes from the Noble House of Prince. She's a pureblood." As if that was a good enough reason not to get close. The narrow yellow eyed look Hadrian got proved to him it was not. "I don't know why she lives in the muggle village. The Prince are a grey family, powerful and rich, why would one live so far from any wizarding community?"

"Nothing will be gained speculating, Hadrian," Gerald said. "You shouldn't question others on the things they do when you yourself are barely able to look upon a wizarding town without turning tail and fleeing."

Hadrian grumbled unhappily at that reminder and continued sipping his tea.

"Besides you seem to want to be friends with her. Stop pushing that away."

"I'm not pushing that away," Hadrian spit out disbelievingly. The dry look he got back went unappreciated.

"Come, you've missed our yearly Yule together and I think it is time for us to celebrate it late." With that Gerald drew Hadrian away from any more topics concerning Eileen Prince.

Pack life was easy going; it gave Hadrian time to read his many books that he had stockpiled throughout his life as well as to come to terms with his emotions regarding Eileen. Immith and Roarik spent much time traversing the cold landscape together and could often be seen curled up by the fire. Dale on the other hand whined and licked his flank often, the scaring flaring up uncomfortably in the cold. Hadrian wish he could do something about it, but he had never been strong at potions and his magic could only be taken so far. The rest of the pack would go hunting once a week and would bring back either a rabbit or a wide assortment of different birds that they managed to stumble upon in the barren landscape.

Hadrian had also taken up practicing elemental magic with the Frost Hounds. Dale's magic had diminished greatly from the extent of the injuries he had received, but he was still a good teacher. Hadrian could feel it all around him when Dale would gather his magic and sent it out as cold frost in a wide circle about him, freezing the ground and anything else that it came in contact with.

Roarik on the other hand was impatient and would snap angrily at anyone anytime he failed to produce results to his liking. For the most parts he could make a very beautiful fine snow fall within a five-meter radius around him. The pack thought this was beautiful and they loved gazing at the pure thick snow. But no one dared praise him for it, other than Immith, who's praise Roarik received with great embarrassment and bashfulness.

Hadrian did not have the ability to send out frost nor create snow, but he could crystallize fine ice into small shapes in his hand and send them projecting out at fast speeds. A good weapon and a fun art project for Hadrian.

Lunath hardly ever practiced her magic and seemed to give little interest in doing so. The new pack life was good for her, relaxing. Hadrian had a feeling she still carried deep emotional wounds from the death of her previous pack. Even though Hadrian never caught her practicing magic out-right, he would often find her basking outside in the morning cold. Although Frost Hounds could easily survive in warm climates, they much preferred the winter landscapes of the northern continents.

This routine continued throughout January into the first weeks of February, before the ache Hadrian felt to return to the muggle village could no longer be ignored.

"I've decided to go back," Hadrian told his pack one night when they had all gathered around the fire after a warm dinner. All ears perked up and attentive eyes were trained in his direction. "At least, for a short time. I think I want try and be friends with Eileen Prince." He smiled happily, feeling content with his decision for the first time in a long time.

Gerald and Yale were in their human forms and Hadrian caught the quick look sent between the two of them, though he was unable to discern the meaning of it.

"We're glad you've finally come to a decision," Gerald answered. "The pack loves having you around, but we all agree you need more friends, and from what we can tell, young Lady Prince seems more than capable of keeping up with your social awkwardness. We can only hope that she will have the ability to draw you out from your self-exile and back into the world you belong to, unlike us."

Scowling, Hadrian grumbled out, "I am not in self-exile. I just don't see the point of returning to the wizarding world. All they want from me is my power."

"And maybe your friendship. But you will never know if you don't take the step to return. Maybe with the help of young Lady Prince you will find that you don't truly hate that world as much as you think you do," Yale piped in with a wistful smile on his face. "Besides, we will always be here for you. And Gerald and I can even follow you when you go into a wizarding village."

"I don't trust them around you," Hadrian said matter-of-factly. It got him barked laughs from an unconcerned pack. "You shouldn't be so laid back. Wizards can be evil and very manipulative when they want something."

"We understand your concern, young master," Gerald said, "but please don't worry about us we are more than strong enough to handle any situation that gets thrown at us when you finally do decide to return to the spotlight of the wizarding world."

Hadrian snorted, unable to imagine that ever happening.

The next few days were more somber. The pack were more affectionate than usual, and they all seemed to be waiting with bated breaths for the day Hadrian took off again. It was frustrating, and Hadrian kept trying to put them at ease. Not that it did any good. They still worried needlessly. Finally, equal parts fed up with all the overly emotional affection he was getting and the want to see Eileen again got Hadrian leaving.

—V—V—

It was mid-February when Hadrian finally returned to the small muggle village. The weather was just as cold. But even though he had returned, it was still almost two days before he saw her again. Eileen was pleased to see him, he could tell. There was a spark in her eye and a caress from her magic. It was welcoming, and Hadrian felt himself relax. Eileen had been on her way to the bookshop and Hadrian happily accompanied her. Their conversation ran a lot smoother. Almost as if two months away had made them closer.

Hadrian happily told her of the travels he had done last year, pleased when Eileen seemed intrigued by the topic. He mentioned some interesting wards he had come across and was surprised to find that Eileen knew a lot about warding. After her schooling at Hogwarts she had wished to continue on and become a ward master. She gave no reason as to why she did not, and Hadrian could not make himself ask.

And so, they bonded over books and warding.

They met daily. Neither ever bringing up the topic of Hadrian's heritage nor why Eileen was in a muggle village. It was peaceful, and they fell into a routine. The muggles, though, kept shooting them speculative looks. Both Eileen and Hadrian were young, neither were from the village. Hadrian ignored the looks much like he had so easily done back in his teenage years. He refused to let it get to him.

It all came crashing down around his ears the last week of March.

For the first time Eileen did not come into the village center alone. She came on the arm of a young man. He was tall and dark in all the ways Hadrian was not and he was also muggle. One part of Hadrian wanted to storm out across the square towards the man, another part of him wanted to leave the village. Find his pack and go somewhere else. Somewhere far away from England and all it stood for, for him. But he did not move, he stood there to the side watching and catching Eileen's eyes when she looked over. She was as striking as usual, all pureblood and strong, her magic not fluctuating the slightest.

Hadrian drew his magic in, not wishing to touch upon hers for fear she would see right through him, right into the hurt and pain that was piercing at his chest. He followed them with his eyes, watching as they went into different shops and re-emerging with new bags. He was unable to make himself look away.

A villager threw him a pitying look and Hadrian realized what had been happening. The speculative looks he had been getting all these weeks, they were not because Eileen and him were young, it was because Eileen was married. It was finally the frustration he felt at himself that had him turn away and seek the quietness of an early pub.

How had he forgotten? He should have remembered, remembered that Eileen Prince married a muggle right out of Hogwarts. But he had not remembered. He had managed to forget, maybe wistfully hoping. What was he hoping for? The thought disturbed him so much. He had no interest in being the one to sire a Severus Snape; yet all that had fled his mind the moment he introduced himself to her.

Eileen the reserved and overly formal pureblood who lived in a muggle village. She had seemed so pleased to meet him, as if fate had put them together. They liked books and warding, and they both hid from the wizarding world. It truly was too much to ask for.

He caught a glimpse of Tobias Snape from the pub window and was surprised when dark eyes met his own. They were not the kind eyes, the sort that Eileen had, and a shudder of foreboding went through him. Tobias Snape, Hadrian did not know much about him, only that his potions professor had hated him.

He stayed in the pub until it became too busy for him. And for a long time afterwards, he just wandered around before he went back to the hotel, where he laid staring at the cracked and old ceiling late into the night.

She came by the next day and Hadrian could not make himself turn her away. They sat together in silence. Hadrian staring out the window and Eileen re-clasping her hands nervously in front of her.

"I was rebellious when I was young," Eileen started. Her eyes flittering about before hardening on the wall over Hadrian's shoulder. "Mother wanted so many things from me, many things I was unwilling to give,"

"You married him?" Hadrian wondered.

She nodded hesitantly before continuing, "I had just turned 18, it was a rainy day, but I was still happy. I had defied mother; forced her to realize I was serious when I said I wouldn't listen to her." A heavy sigh before her eyes finally met his. "Maybe I was stupid." That got her a smile.

"We all do stupid things," Hadrian shimmied in, no specific meaning behind his words. He was still aching from the realization he had yesterday.

"His name is Tobias Snape," she finally said, and Hadrian could not think of two words he hated more at that moment. Eileen seemed to realize that as well for she fell silent.

"You're a pureblood, did your mom wish you to marry into another family?"

"The Goyles," she spat out and Hadrian sneered with her. "At that moment there was no reason to disagree, in the end the political gain was much too high for my mother to even consider any of my opinions. If I mentioned it, my mother would spit out hatefully about her own unfortunate marriage." A dark look unlike anything Hadrian was used to seeing from her entered her eyes. "At least my father is dead." It was little condolence for the pain he seemed to have cost.

"Why a muggle?" Hadrian wondered, why Tobias was closer to what he truly wished to ask.

"No one would have married me if I had said no to the Goyles. The Prince might be old, but we aren't prominent nor important enough to scoff at a marriage preposition like that. When I fled to London at 17 I met Tobias. He was everything the wizarding world was not. Charismatic and wild, he knew nothing of me but didn't demand that either. He knew nothing of politics and was more interested in self-interest. He had wild dreams. Wished to do so many things that... I don't know. I guess I also wanted dreams like that. He in equal parts amazed me and mesmerized me. Like my very own fairy tale prince, having come rescued me from all the misfortunes that were piling up on my doorstep the moment I graduated Hogwarts."

"Not much of a prince," Hadrian said, and Eileen threw him a questioning look.

"True, but I didn't realize that until everything was too late. We were married, and I was carted off far away from any wizarding village or even muggle city."

"You could have returned home." The baseless laugh made Hadrian flinch.

"Even after all these years, I can't make myself return to my mother and tell her she was right. I should have listened. Maybe I would have been happier married to a hateful pureblood instead of a self-centered muggle. I don't quite seem to know which is more fitting for me," she ended quietly, and at that moment Hadrian could not hate her. Could not hate her for not saying anything because there were moments where Hadrian felt just the same. As if the hardships fate kept throwing at him was maybe just what he deserved.

Hadrian did not ask her if she was happy or if she missed the wizarding world. In the end, he did not ask much at all. Instead he got up and made tea. Eileen seemed to realize she was not being kicked out and her previous nervousness left her. Her shoulders slumped slightly, and she sank deeper into her chair. Hadrian watched her from the corner of his eyes, and upon seeing her relax something in him seemed to do so as well. As if a silent _we're still friends_ went through them.

Hadrian did not want to talk about Tobias, did not want to think about her marriage; so, in the end, he asked about her home life.

The Prince family as it turned out consists of four females in total, Eileen's mother and her two younger sisters. Her father had been one to marry into the Prince household and had been gravely disappointed when Eileen's mother repeatedly failed to produce a male child. He succumbed to a heart attack when Eileen was 15 and ever since then her mother had been adamant about getting her oldest, and thus the heir, married off as soon as possible. Life with her father had not been easy, but life after had driven a wedge been Eileen and her mother that seemed impossible to be fixed.

"So, in the end, you were disowned?" Hadrian wondered.

"That is most probable, but I do not know. I haven't actually reported or signed anything in the wizarding world regarding my marriage. Of course, my mother knows. However, I believe my mother is still trying to act like nothing so undignified happened. As far as I know, she may have erased my name from the family register, like most pureblood families do to hide the shame of their family members. My name outside the muggle world is still Eileen Prince, though who knows what happened to my heirship. It was probably given to one of my younger sisters," she said, a heavy sigh leaving her. "How shameful of me to throw all my problems on one of their shoulders,".

"I can't judge you for what you did. Personally, I can't even find the strength to face the wizarding world. I am unable to find it in me to accept my family name; to accept the responsibilities that will come with it. So, here I am, hiding out in different parts of the world; trying to ignore the fact that I, too, have a role to play within the that world," Hadrian said, not surprised at the wide-eyed reaction he received in return.

"Are you telling me you have not accepted your magical inheritance?" she wondered, a sort of fascinating light entering her eyes at the prospect of such a prominent wizard, such as he, hiding out in a small muggle village.

"Well, no. Magically I am indeed Lord Slytherin, I simply have not reported my existence to either Gringotts nor the Minister of Magic. As far as they know, all estates and vaults of the Slytherin line are still tightly sealed and way out of their greedy reaches."

"Fascinating," Eileen whispered, much to Hadrian's chagrin.

"Not really. Do you even realize the reaction that would go through the British wizarding community if I announced my presence?" Hadrian grumbled out irritably.

"Of course. It would be the talk of the century. The reappearance of such a famous line, you could literally turn the ministry on its head with the sort of public and political power you carry," Eileen continued overly excited.

"I have no interest in turning the ministry on its head."

"And you also mean to tell me you have yet to open up the Slytherin estates?" Eileen asked ignoring all of Hadrian's attempts to curb her enthusiasm.

"There are certain wards around the main property that needs gob magic. I can't just waltz in and claim them without the Gringotts' goblins direct support. For that I need to report my existence, which as of right now is not going to happen."

Eileen remained quiet, but there was a calculating air to her that had Hadrian fidgeting nervously. Finally, she seemed to drop the topic and Hadrian happily left it behind for better conversation.

Before either of the two knew it, it was late in the day and it was best Eileen hurried home before Tobias returned from his work. She promised to be back.

Hadrian watched her go feeling more at peace with himself. Slightly unhappy and definitely still feeling betrayed in some way from the event that had happened just the previous day. But the conversation he had had with Eileen left him with a certainty that he still very much wanted to remain friends with her.

Their continued meeting after Hadrian found out about Tobias was more erratic. Sometimes they would not see each other for days and other times they would meet for afternoon tea almost daily. Their conversations were more somber and topics such as Hadrian's inheritance seldom came up except for a few passing remarks.

Together the two delved deeper into the study of warding using the mass collection that Hadrian had and the few books Eileen had kept with her after Hogwarts. Their friendship seeming to have deepened more with the knowledge of each other's stance in the wizarding world. Slowly their cautious manner with one another melted away, yielding a friendship with sharp witted comments and warm eyes.

Hadrian found that even this less intimate friendship seemed to fulfill his companionable needs and he happily let the months pass away in their small village, only now and then breaking away to report to his pack for a day or two. By now he was renting a small two-bedroom home above an elderly shoemaker's shop. It was noisy, and the smell of leather and oil permeated through the walls, but Hadrian would not ask for anything better. He enjoyed life here. It was easy going, far from the busy city life and few muggle technologies ever made its way into town. It made it feel closed off enough that he had no need about worrying that the knowledge of his presence here would find itself in the wrong hands. He had, after all, no wish for the few magical beings that knew him to come crashing into his life unannounced.

For the most part, he spent his time here either alone or with Eileen, but there was a farm girl named Margaret call me Maggie, who also would spend a great deal of her free time following him around. If she was not seeking him out for one reason or another, she could be found watching him from afar with curious eyes. She was young, barely 16 but very outspoken in a way few pureblood witches would ever be. She took great enjoyment in showing off different husbandry techniques that left Hadrian feeling very out of place. She kept calling him a scholar much to his annoyance and often would comment on his weird manner. Apparently, he spoke too proper, much like Mrs. Snape, and didn't that word just drive him mad to hear. She also said he had the air of someone who always studied things in-depth. Whatever that sort of air was.

Even so, Hadrian liked Maggie, she was fun and energetic. He also knew he had no interest in her romantically. Not only was she a muggle but she was far too young in his opinion to even be looking for a husband. Of course, the muggle villagers seemed to have no such qualm in regard to the girl's future and were in most cases rather candid in their remarks on it. Which often caused Hadrian to find himself in situations where they would hint and gush over the compatibility of the two, much to his chagrin.

Eileen thought it was hilarious.

All Hadrian kept thinking was that he wished to flee the village before he was forced into something he had no interest in.

This escape finally came in the form of Eileen's birthday.

"Next week I will be turning 26," she dropped on him out of the blue.

"Your birthday is coming up!"

"Yes. I believe that is what I said," Eileen replied dryly, though a hint of humor still shone in her eyes.

"And you are telling me this because you wish me to celebrate it with you?" Hadrian wondered hesitantly.

"Indeed. I seem to have found myself with four days of free time. I wish you to escort me to Diagon Alley for a few days," she said. The accompanying smile and piercing look said Hadrian had no right to refuse.

"I seem to remember telling you of my unwillingness to return there," Hadrian retorted with cold eyes, feeling coerced.

"I don't demand that you return there as Lord Slytherin or even Hadrian Slytherin. I miss the wizarding world. I haven't been back since I was 17. All I'm asking for is for you to accompany me."

"If I say yes, how were you planning on getting us there?" Hadrian wondered.

"Oh, I still carry a portkey that can get both of us to Reunion Square. I can't imagine much has changed in the last 9 years," Eileen said.

Hadrian nodded agreeing with her. "Indeed, not much has changed in those few years. Though I do not know where Reunion Square is, it most likely still remains the same as before so we shouldn't have any problems getting there."

"So, you will come with me?" she asked excitedly.

"I haven't decided yet. Give me a day to think about it." That got him a derisive snort.

"Dear Hadrian, do not think too hard."

Hadrian did not think too hard, and had an answer for her before she left. The happy skip in her steps as she walked away made him feel like he had made the right choice, no matter how uncertain he felt about the prospect of once again stepping foot into Diagon Alley.

—V—V—

They left two days before her birthday, it was a warm day in late June. They chose a place slightly outside of town to portkey from and Hadrian threw up a Notice-Me-Not just in case before the two of them disappeared.

They reappeared in a big square that was surrounded by four small fountains and containing a large Yew tree in the middle. Even in the bright morning sun Faery lights could be seen shining from its utmost branches giving it an enthralling vibe. It was a square Hadrian had often visited in his childhood, but he was certain the name Reunion Square was new to him. The square was packed with witches and wizards alike as well as a few magical creatures of both human and beast origin. It was the end of school term and a great deal of students were milling about, chatting and for the most part making a ruckus.

Hadrian froze at the sight of it all. His heart rate escalated quickly, and a feeling of claustrophobia arose in him. He immediately regretted the action of not putting on a Glamour charm to hide himself, even if the action of coating himself in his own magic would have drawn the suspicious eyes of more powerful witches and wizards. It had already been three, maybe four years since he last visited but he was certain he was an easily recognizable person. His vivid green eyes and shaggy raven hair were an unmistakable feature. He had also left a rather large impression of himself before he turned tail and fled.

Eileen's hand was warm on his arm and her gentle eyes looked at him with concern. Their clothing, Hadrian realized was discernibly muggle. They stood out a great deal in this mass of people and he could already tell interesting looks were directed towards them.

He drew Eileen away from the square, his magic wrapping around the two of them protectively and casting a light Confundus on any who looked at them too long. "We need a change of clothing," he grumbled out, as he continued tugging them towards a less populous area. Eileen let herself be tugged along unbothered. Her manner far more free spirited and lively than what Hadrian was used to seeing. Her eyes and magic were both filled with energy and she seemed to drink in the scene around them.

"Yes, new clothes. Where to, dear Hadrian?"

"How about Madam Hoops, she always has something for the here and now sort of customers," Hadrian suggested.

"Oh, how nostalgic. Mother was never found of clothing that weren't tailored and there were very few times I had the opportunity to try something so random," she said. "I wonder what sort of people we should dress as."

"How about nothing too outstanding," Hadrian drawled, but it was light, and he felt how his own spirit was lifting with Eileen's humor.

Madam Hoops place was both a tailor and a variation of a muggle clothing store. Her eyes ran over the two of them when they entered, but she gave no outward sign of whether she approved or not.

Neither Eileen nor Hadrian introduced themselves, they just asked about her selection. Giving a vague statement of having been traveling around the muggle world. She was quick to help and before the two of them knew it they were packing away their muggle clothes and stepping out of the shop as witch and wizard again. Eileen sported a beautiful decorated witches' hat that laid low over her brows and fit well with her flowing hair. Her dress was of a dark blue, framed with a knee long robe with cloud like patterns. Her muggle shoes remained the same, mostly hidden from view. Hadrian himself was dressed without a hat but had had his messy hair styled slightly by Eileen to make it look less wild. His robe ended up being a dark green with a sharp like pattern outline and dark flowing breeches.

They traversed the small wizarding community, looking at books and exploring small quaint cafes that Hadrian had no recollection of. No one bothered them. Before long they found themselves outside of The Owl's Inn, where they had decided to stay for the next three days.

The second day was less sunny, and the crowds had thinned greatly due to that.

Hadrian tried thinking of a birthday gift but could think of nothing noteworthy to get. Eileen enjoyed books but had no space to keep them and Hadrian feared about showering her with magical gifts in case Tobias came across them. For a great deal of the morning he contemplated asking her, but in the end, could not find the courage to do so.

It was during their afternoon tea that he caught sight of a silver hairpin with small ruby stones as an outline at one tip, that he finally felt like he had come across just the thing he was looking for. It was small and could easily be hidden away in her hair. The rubies were not too outstanding, and silver was still normal enough in her muggle village.

Eileen followed his eyes and said happily, "It would look wonderful on you if you just grew out your hair."

"It's not for me," he said as a comeback.

"Well I, for one, think your hair wouldn't be so messy if you just grew it out. You certainly have the facial features to pull it off."

"What's that supposed to mean," Hadrian wondered, feeling slightly defensive about his rather lacking masculinity. He was neither tall nor physically muscular. He had at least managed to get rid of the glasses he had constantly had to wear, but it had not helped in the long run when it came to the ladies. Sure, they gushed and bemoaned his eyes, but never stayed around him long enough to wish for anything else. Eileen was one of the few.

"Your birthday is tomorrow, we cannot celebrate it without a gift."

"True. Will you be the Prince Charming and buy this lady jewelry?" Eileen quipped, and Hadrian felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

"I do not have to buy it."

"No, I suppose you don't. But I am certain I would greatly enjoy it if you did," Eileen answered, a fond smile on her lips as she gazed across the table at him. Hadrian licked his lips nervously before getting up and heading across the street.

The shop was small, it contained a few jewels as well as other magical accessories, they even had wand holsters. Hadrian ignored all other things, pointing out to the shop assistant what he wanted. He got an accessing look for that, but in the end was able to buy it with little questioning.

He received the pin in a rectangular velvet box, which he pocketed, and when he returned Eileen continued sipping on her tea. No mention of the gift she knew was for her.

That evening they had dinner at The Owl's Inn. Nothing glamorous, but it was warm and had a celebratory vibe to it. Hadrian gifted her with her present early and Eileen gushed over it with much gusto before conjuring a small mirror that floated in front of her so that she could redo her hair and pin part of it up. She let the ruby end stick out a bit and a few locks of hair hung down from her hastily made bun. All in all, Hadrian liked it. He liked the way the hair snaked down her back and how a few strands came loose around her face to frame it gently.

"So, any plans for tomorrow?" Hadrian wondered. Eileen said she had none and apparently, she had no specific interest in anything either. Hadrian felt slightly frustrated. Diagon Alley was nice, but he knew that the longer they stayed here the more likely it was someone would recognize him, maybe even recognize Eileen. As far as he understood she had just up and left the wizarding world, leaving the people who knew her reeling and wondering what had happened to her. So far, they had been lucky. Left in peace to do as they wished. No one had demanded their names nor questioned what they were doing together. It left Hadrian feeling like something big was coming, he felt jumpy with paranoia.

"Will we be taking a portkey back home?"

Eileen looked up startled and wide-eyed at that, and Hadrian narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"How were you planning on doing that?" she questioned. "Neither you nor I can re-apply a portkey, we need the minister to approve it. And I hardly think any witch or wizard would know of the muggle village we live in," she explained.

"How then, were you planning on having us get back?"

"Why, dear Hadrian, you sound defensive. With Apparition of course." Eileen smiled triumphantly.

"Apparition," Hadrian drawled. "Correct me if I'm not mistaken, but to either Apparate in or out of Diagon Alley, or any wizarding town for that matter, one needs to have their magical signature applied to the wards. And to do that we need either Gringotts or the Minister of Magics helpl."

Eileen widened her eyes in faux surprise. "Oh Merlin, does that mean we have to report our reappearance to the wizarding world?"

Sighing, Hadrian leaned down on his hand and ran it down his face before combing it through his thick hair. He could not really find it in himself to be mad. This was what his pack had insisted he do for the last couple of years now. And maybe, just maybe, this was the best time to do it. He could tell Eileen was secretly happy about forcing him into a corner. She wanted him to accept his place back into the wizarding world. Though, what she gained from doing that he could not fathom in the least, but she seemed genuine in her wish to help him. And their time back had been pleasant. He knew it would not continue to be so once the Daily Prophet got word of his return. It would be right back to center stage. But another part of him also knew that he would not be the only one standing there this time. Eileen would be right next to him, garnering as much attention. Hopefully more. Though, that thought was most likely in vain.

"So, Gringotts tomorrow," Hadrian said with a grimace on his lips. His stomach churned uncomfortably at the thought and he kept telling himself that this was for Eileen. She seemed happy. More relaxed than any other time that they had met for tea in the muggle village. If this was her secret want: to come back to the world she had left almost a decade ago. Then a small part of him, wished to help her with that. After all, his aversion towards the magical world was mostly political in nature. Maybe a little social, but he had managed before, and he could manage again.

"It would seem for the best," Eileen agreed unhelpfully.

The next day, Hadrian rose with much trepidation, they had decided the first thing to do after breakfast was to go to Gringotts. Eileen needed to register her magical signature into the wards and Hadrian had to report himself as Lord Slytherin. It certainly was something he did not look forward to. There would be questions. He kept replaying the scene that would most likely take place and he could personally not see anything good coming out of it.

Part of him wished Eileen knew how to side-along Apparate. but due to her leaving immediately after Hogwarts her magical skills were rusty and dangerous at the most to use so flippantly all of a sudden.

Gringotts was large, they had seen it often in passing the last two days, but both had silently agreed to keep away from it. There were two goblin guards by the steps leading up to the large wooden doors. As well as two large crystals encased in Dragon gold just behind the guards that kept up the secure wards that Gringotts was so famous for.

Neither guard looked in their direction as they passed, and the ward easily let them through. The wooden doors stood wide open during business hours and many different kinds of magical folk were hurrying in and out of them. Eileen and he joined the fray and were ushered in and then into a long line. The vault like room was massive and Hadrian had forgotten just how beautiful the interior decoration was. From the ceiling hung massive light crystals, and every corner or pillar was decorated with wooden or metal designs that represented the history of the magical world. The words _Fortius Quo Fidelius_ stood out large and proud against a stony wall behind the goblin counter.

Eileen gave a delightful thrill at being able to look upon this sight again. Part of Hadrian agreed with her, but the fluttering nervousness in him would not go away and he started to feel like he needed to make a quick exit.

She chatted to him continuously, but her words slid over him and away. He was unable to concentrate. His eyes took in the witches and wizards around him trying to see if he recognized anyone. Everyone seemed busy and, in the end, Hadrian had to concede that no one seemed to have the time nor patience to be looking for him.

When it was their turn, a bored angry looking goblin greeted them from across the counter. Hadrian felt his brow rise at that. Unused to such open hostility. At least from goblins, who usually knew that any business with him was usually a lucrative one. And if there was anything Hadrian had learned over time, it was that power and gold was the way to any goblin's heart. Or maybe not heart, but it certainly gave you a fast pass when it came to business with them.

He most certainly did not want to be openly fawned upon, or used to gain political status by narrow-minded, self-obsessed people, but that also did not mean he tolerated disrespect very well. Something about it just set his teeth on edge, and straight out tore the nervousness out of him. He was close to glaring right back before their business had even started.

"Name," he grumbled out, and Eileen and Hadrian shared a disbelieving look at the rudeness before Hadrian smiled coolly down at the small creature.

"Has the famous goblin service diminished so greatly in the wake of Grindelwald's war." The goblin froze at that, beady eyes taking in his customers fervently. Hadrian leaned over the counter and with the tap of his finger a small piece of paper melted into view. The magic was nothing special, but the wandless display got the reaction he was hoping for. The goblin straightened some and a more neutral look took the place of the previous anger.

"Who are you to question whether goblin service has diminished or not?" the creature asked.

"Someone whose business you shouldn't turn away so lightly," Hadrian answered, glancing cursorily at the name display to the goblins right. "Mr. Buckthorn."

Slowly, Hadrian pulled out his wand from the holster which he kept by his right hip. Letting the goblin catch a glimpse of the two-snake design that curved up the hilt and over the lower part of the mahogany wand, before he lightly tapped the paper he had conjured earlier. With a flourish, light golden thread letters appeared spelling out his name, much to the goblin's bewilderment.

The goblin gathered the piece of paper in shaky hands, staring down at it for a long time, quiet.

Hadrian pocketed his wand and Eileen watched the event unfold with the air of a haughty pureblood. She was playing along perfectly. It almost made him smile. Except that would make them lose credibility. Not that they really needed it, but business was always easier with goblins if you gave them no weakness to exploit.

Finally, the goblin seemed to recollect himself and bowed deeply. "Lord Slytherin, how may Gringotts' goblins be of assistance to you?"

"I wish audience with the Head Goblin," Hadrian said, drawing in his power and straightening himself before adding, "I will have that audience today or my business and any of my future business will be taken elsewhere."

The goblin seemed to recognize the threat behind his words and hastily hurried away. Hushed chatter could be heard from the goblins around and glances were thrown in their direction. Eileen and Hadrian ignored them with ease. A few other customers seemed to realize something was up but for the most part the goblins managed through the frantic affairs without garnering the attention of the public.

Eileen's eyes met his own and Hadrian deflated. Shoulders sagging back down into a more relaxed pose and his magic drew back in, no longer being quite so noticeable. He was unused to having to show power and it left him off kilter. The skill was something he had developed back in the days as Harry Potter; it certainly came in handy now in regard to dealing with the goblins. He liked them well enough, but he found them a little too cynical. Especially when it came to their own clients. Like they were expecting him to stab them in the back at any time.

Mr. Buckthorn was back, an elderly goblin by his side that had a shrewd and slightly hungry look in his eyes. Hadrian liked him immediately.

"Lord Slytherin," he greeted with a light bow; his eyes moved over to Eileen who stood beside him before he inclined his head again and said: "Young Lady Prince." Much to their surprise. "Follow me if you please, business such as yours shall be taken in most private of chambers."

They were led away from the busy main chamber and down slithering corridors. They passed through two large doors before they found themselves in a warm lit chamber that hummed most pleasantly with magic. Runes ran like writing across the creamy walls and they pulsated lightly upon meeting with Eileen's and Hadrian's magic.

They took a seat together in one of the two sofas that faced each other in the room.

Another elderly goblin entered soon after them, his gait more energetic than one would think from the withered face. Intelligent eyes scanned over them before they disappeared behind heavy brows. He was hunched over, but that did little in slowing him down.

Hadrian had never met this goblin before, but even so, he could tell this must be one of the elders. And like most goblins, his magic was held tightly within. Hadrian was certain that if released, it would be of the most spectacular kind.

"Lord Slytherin and young Lady Prince," the elderly goblin began. "The vaults of Gringotts run deep. Whether you seek security for thy gold or documents that will hold, I am certain we can offer you the finest that magic can unfold.

"I am Faulbog the 9th Head Goblin of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. What do I owe this great pleasure to?"

Hadrian inclined his head, while Eileen remained still next to him; her hands clasped securely in front of her. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Faulbog the 9th. Young Lady Prince who came with me today," Hadrian begun, "is in need of ward registration within Diagon Alley." The elderly goblin nodded, and Hadrian felt the elder's powerful gaze as he assessed them. "As for myself, I wish to register my standing as Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin. I would also like to request documents to be drawn up on the vaults that are still here beneath Gringotts that belong to my inheritance as well as be given a financial and estate manager to help with future business that I may acquire."

Faulbog the 9th Head Goblin was quick to help with what they needed. He, of course, remained seated during the whole ordeal, but he ordered his goblins about with sharp crisp words that saw to that both Eileen and Hadrian got what they had come for.

Hadrian was surprised to find himself given a cup of hot tea from a goblin he assumed might be female, but that lacked any notable features that he could easily distinguish her for. Eileen, of course, was given one to.

The first order of business ended up being Eileen's. She was required to give one drop of blood as well as to infuse her magical signature into a small holding crystal that would later be used by the ward goblins to merge her magic into the wards so that she could come and go as she wished from Diagon Alley. Hadrian would do this process later, but first he needed to go over his ancestral contract that had been drawn up with the goblins many generations ago. It was long and boring, and he was not sure he would have managed without Eileen's deep and intricate knowledge of pureblood tradition.

It was already late on Eileen's birthday before Hadrian finished with the last of the documents. A goblin by the name of Hopgrog having joined them; he was to be Hadrian's manager from here on out. He was a round looking goblin with reddish hair and large eyes that kind of gave Hadrian the creeps looking at too deeply. Apparently, he was a direct descendant of a goblin that had managed the Slytherin vaults and estates previously. As far as Hadrian could tell he seemed adequate, though slightly brash and with the air of someone who often misunderstood other people's emotions. He had a good memory though and always seemed to remember what was needed of him no matter how obscure or round-about the facts Hadrian gave were.

"Lord Slytherin, how would you like to proceed in regard to the Slytherin estate properties?" Hopgrog asked.

"For now, they will remain sealed," Hadrian answered.

Eileen leaned forward at that, eyes intense as she asked, "Are you not going to open it up? The Slytherin manor must be impressive, it most likely holds many secrets of the wizarding world within it."

"Do you wish to go there today?" The question got a contemplating look from Eileen. "I don't know about you, but I am tired. If I request the goblins to open the Slytherin manor, I will have to accompany them. As we all know Slytherin is a dark wizarding line with extensive loyalty to only direct descendants. I do not know what we can expect from the manor, but it certainly is not a place I will send someone without my direct supervision."

"I understand. It was reckless of me to demand anything else," Eileen agreed, and the topic was dropped.

By the time Hadrian could finally stand up, his legs felt heavy and there was a sluggish feel to his being. He bowed stiffly, wishing to leave quickly and barely remembered his manners before heading for the door.

"May your coffers never run empty," he told the Head Goblin, which received him a goblins form of a smile.

"Nor your gold ever diminish," Faulbog the 9th ended.

Eileen and he returned to The Owl's Inn tired but satisfied. Hadrian had long since lost his nervousness about entering the wizarding world again. Now all he wanted was to crawl to bed and forget the day and all the paperwork he had been forced to go through.

"Thank you for staying with me. You could have left after we finished keying you into the wards," Hadrian said gratefully.

Eileen just laughed.

"Like I could have left you by yourself, oh most powerful and noble Lord Slytherin. You looked ready to faint standing inside Gringotts this morning; how was I to know if you would manage out before supper if left to your own devices?"

"I probably wouldn't have," Hadrian agreed quietly, sinking down into one of the armchairs that occupied their shared room. "Would you like to order food to the room for today. I'm sorry it's not much of a birthday."

"I couldn't have asked for a better birthday than to have been allowed to see the shock on those greedy goblins faces when they realized who their customer for today was," Eileen answered.

"True, it was rather entertaining. Let us not do it again. At least not for a while," Hadrian groaned out.

"Sometimes I wonder which one of us is the oldest," she replied, giving him an assessing look.

"I am."

"You certainly don't look it," Eileen said, as she too joined him by sitting down. "You have a most beautiful wand. Did you receive it here at Ollivanders?"

"No. It was a rather unwanted gift," Hadrian explained.

"Well, a most spectacular unwanted gift in that case."

"Indeed. Rather powerful too, but I miss my old wand. It disintegrated or burned to ashes—whatever you want to call it—the moment I Inherited this wand."

"That is most fascinating. Disintegrated you say. I have never heard of that. So, your wand is an inheritance of your Slytherin line, they were a dark family after all, who knows what spells and curses they've come up with," Eileen added, tilting her head and narrowing her eyes at Hadrian as if she would be able to solve the mystery if she squinted hard enough. Hadrian huffed at that, annoyed.

Crossing his arms, he raised one eyebrow at her. "Well I, for one, don't care either way right now. Let us order our dinner and if you don't mind I will turn in early today."

—V—V—

It was still dark the next morning when Hadrian rolled out of bed to the insistent tapping of an owl by his window. He groaned and grumbled and threw a glance over his shoulder to a second bed where Eileen yet remained fast asleep.

"I need to get out of this place," he said quietly to himself as he let the bird in. It was majestic and nothing at all like a Ministry or Gringotts' owl. A personal letter in that case. It had not even been a whole day and someone already knew of his existence; Hadrian had a feeling he knew who it was.

He felt the Feather Light charm drop from the letter the moment the owl relinquished it to him. It was thick rich parchment with his name written in clear cursive on it. There seemed to have been no other charm, so Hadrian hastily pulled it open. A formal welcome letter back into the wizarding world. It was long with far too many unnecessary wordings that came with formal speech. Hadrian skimmed it and ran his eyes over the signature at the bottom.

Abraxas Malfoy.

He bemoaned himself that the one person he had had to run into all those years ago now had been this man. Hadrian had never been a fan of the Malfoys, although Abraxas had been very kind during the time they had spent together. Though, how had he known so fast that Hadrian had returned?

Ugh, purebloods, Hadrian thought, distraught. The man probably had eyes everywhere.

"Good thing we are leaving today. I almost feel certain the annoying pureblood would go search for me. I need to get out of these wards, as long as I stay here any owl will easily be able to find me and most likely any other weird spell Abraxas has at his bidding," Hadrian mumbled.

He thanked the bird, a beautifully light-colored Eagle Owl. It left shortly after, demanding nothing in return.

When Eileen woke, Hadrian did not mention the letter he had received. They ate breakfast, took a small walk before deciding it was time to get back home.

"It has been many years since I Apparated from within Diagon Alley," Hadrian said. "Where shall we go for that, I know there are quite a few spots?"

"I was thinking we can use the one that The Owl's Inn runs. It is in the next building over, a beautifully decorated oval room. I took the liberty of looking at it after you went to bed and I think it will work just fine going from there," Eileen explained. "Of course, when we come back the next time, we shall have to Apparate to that hall, but that shouldn't be a problem."

All Hadrian heard was the words _next time._ "You are certainly planning way ahead. Let us just get home for now and we will see what the future holds later in the summer. I, for one, miss the smell of leather and books."

Nothing had changed in the village when they returned. Eileen and him parted ways on one of the small paths leading into the village center, so that Eileen may return home.

The elderly shoemaker grunted a hello, but other than that did not spare Hadrian a glance. Maggie had been by and had left a basket of berries and roots as well as a small handwritten letter. It was hard to read as she had only attended the small village school and had no proper education when it came to writing. It was a warm-hearted letter though, and Hadrian smiled happily to himself for the next hour as he busied himself with mundane tasks.

—V—V—

He relaxed at home for about a day before he left again, this time to return to his pack. It had been way over a month since he had last seen them. When Hadrian Apparated into the small clearing in front of the house, he caught sight of Immith and Roarik curled together under a massive Oak tree. And Dale and Yale were barking at each other over a stick, some sort of game Hadrian assumed but refused to think too much over it.

Gerald stepped out of the house in his human form, a warm smile on his face as if he knew to expect him. A sixth sense that Hadrian never understood, maybe magical, was the only explanation he could come up with.

"Welcome home, young master, on this fine morning day," he greeted.

"Gerald, everyone, it is nice to be back," Hadrian replied, allowing himself to be enveloped in strong arms and buried into Gerald's chest. A cold nose joined, pushing itself up under the shirt he wore, and Hadrian playfully tried pushing Lunath away as she continued to sniff at him. "I don't have any injuries, I'm healthy, sane and do not need babying."

"Hmm, I feel that there are many comments I can make to that, but for the sake of peace I shall keep my tongue," Gerald said and started pulling Hadrian towards the back of the house. "Come join me, I was just about to have some tea and sandwiches."

Hadrian laughed, "You are far too human, I wonder sometimes if you aren't but an Animagus."

"And you, young master are far too fond of pack moments. It makes me wonder if you don't carry a piece of Lupi Caelo blood in you."

"I'm a 100 percent human, thank you very much," Hadrian said with a derisive snort.

The sandwiches were lovely, nothing at all like the ones he made himself.

"So, young master, when will we ever get to meet this young Lady Prince?" Yale asked as he came towards the two humans and the one Frost Hound that were relaxing at the back of the house.

Hadrian froze and let out a nervous laugh. "You wish to meet her?"

"Of course," Yale answered, leaning down and snagged the last remaining sandwich.

"That might still be a while," Hadrian said.

"Why?" Yale wondered, inspecting the young human intently. "Have you not told of us to her? My, young master Hadrian, how my heart aches at that."

"Lies. You're doing just fine. The ache is simply heartburn from all the bad food you keep eating."

Gerald snickered quietly at his side. Getting up and brushing a hand over Lunath's fur, before cleaning the plates up and adding more tea to Hadrian's cup. "Would you like something?" he asked Lunath. The reply he must have gotten was quiet and most likely in a form that Hadrian simply could not understand, for Gerald started busying himself.

Hadrian followed the man as he went inside. "I hope I am not putting too much on you by leaving you and the rest of the pack out here," Hadrian said to him. His fingers twisted nervously on the sleeve of his robe. He wished to tell the man that they did not have to stay at this cottage all the time. That they were free to roam as they wished, but the words caught in his throat and he knew not how to articulate his feelings.

"Worry not, young master. The pack can handle themselves and for the most part we go hunting in the vast woods around us. It is peaceful, we do not mind. Yale and I are more than enough to take care of this small house and the rest of the pack is respectful for the most part in keeping it undamaged and functioning and clean."

"I am glad," Hadrian stated, helping the man clean up the used plates in the kitchen sink.

"That statement is for us. We are the ones who should be thanking you. My pack was constantly on the run, being hunted by all sorts of creatures and humans alike. Here under your powerful magic and protection we can be ourselves. And the Frost Hounds have settled in well with us since you picked them up. We are certainly a weird pack, but none of us would have it any differently. It is just sad that we cannot live with you constantly. Society is far too stifling and the younger ones in our pack might not be ready for that sort of change just yet," Gerald said, and leaned over to ruffle Hadrian's growing hair. "Worry not about that. How about you consider doing what Yale asked about and introduce us to young Lady Prince. I, for one, would be delighted in meeting with her."

"You wish to meet her as well?" Hadrian bit his lip with uncertainty. "I will consider it. I am certain she would love to meet you all also. She does badger me constantly on what sort of secretive business I am up to when I sneak away for a few days," he laughed out.

"Good, now come. Tell me, why have you been gone so long and what is it that has you fidgeting so much?"

Telling Gerald about the last four days came easier than he thought it would. And as he told him, Hadrian realized he had greatly enjoyed himself in Diagon Alley. The wizarding food had been good, it had felt great being dressed as a proper wizard again. The smell of the place had even been nostalgic. Having been able to return and go about his business privately away from the prying eyes of the rest of the world, had been a dream come true. He smiled sadly to himself, wishing that this sort of outing had been possible with Hermione and Ron. Would their friendship have been stronger if they had not been constantly harassed by the press and the badgering questions of overly curious people?

That sort of thought was too late to think about now. He tried to push it away. Tried to remind himself of how fun he had had and to not let the past come up and ruin it.

Gerald remained quiet for the most part, and by the time Hadrian was finishing his story most of the pack had joined them. They laid around Hadrian like one big protective barrier made up of different colored fur.

"So, young master has finally become Lord Slytherin," Gerald said with a sharp grin on his features and something very predatory in his eyes. Hadrian gulped.

"Yes, it would seem so," Hadrian admitted.

"And as Lord Slytherin, there are certainly many things you can do for the wellbeing of magical creatures." Hadrian was getting the gist of what the man was getting at.

"I'm not entering into political power struggles!"

"All things come with time, I'm certain neither I nor young Lady Prince will force you into anything you have no wish for. I am simply glad you were able to finally face that part of yourself. I look forward to you opening up the Slytherin land," Gerald explained.

"Why the Slytherin land?" Hadrian wondered.

"Hmm, mostly for the packs amusement, we are all interested in what exists in those woods. If I remember the old stories correctly, Salazar Slytherin had once created his lands as a safe haven for magical creatures from the oppression of the muggle world."

"A safe haven!" Hadrian exclaimed, startled by the revelation. He had never heard of such a thing. It certainly had not been mentioned in any books he had gotten from the Black library nor Hogwarts. Not even Salazar's books themselves had mentioned it.

"Indeed. Salazar was very fond of the magical world and that included all creatures and living beings in it. His lands were once known far and wide. Sad to say, much of that has died out now and only the oppressive dark view of pureblood tradition remains."

Hadrian remained quiet, contemplating.

"I will look into opening it up soon," he said, but he felt uncertain about that. It was one thing to have received just one letter, and from a man he already knew. But to open the estate up would create a wizarding backlash. He would have reporters and all kinds of people knocking on his doorstep—bothering his pack. The big question, in the end, he realized was whether he was pureblood enough to turn them away with a dismissive indifference. He groaned and let his head sink into his hands. "I need practice."

"Practice on what?" Gerald asked.

"Being a pureblood. I barely know anything about tradition, nor anything about the Slytherin line. I'm out of practice. Naive. Abraxas Malfoy would eat me up if I met him again," he explained.

"Ah, the famous Lord Malfoy, it has been quite a few years now since you and I ran into him. He was certainly an interesting wizard."

"You liked him!" Hadrian shouted feeling betrayed at the thought.

"Not particularly. I just knew he was the sort of person to have things under his control. Influential and well liked in the general populace. If you followed anything happening in the wizarding world you would know he has made quite a name for himself. He also has a young child now, Lucius I believe was his name," Gerald said.

"How do you know that? Why are you keeping up with the news?" Hadrian glared suspiciously.

"Someone has to, and it is in the favor of everyone if at least someone knows. As alpha of this pack, including you, young master, it is my interest to make certain that nothing will come up and bite us from behind."

Hadrian did not disagree with him, but he also felt slightly off kilter knowing the wolf-slash-man was off exploring and gathering information while Hadrian safely hid away in a muggle village. So much for thinking that they stayed safely hidden away in these woods all the time.

"How about you let young Lady Prince teach you wizarding etiquette. From what you've told us about her she seems like she would be delighted in helping you in this endeavor. So far, she has shown much in-depth experience in the dealings of the wizarding world with the way she has led you so blindly around. As a pureblood and once heir, she should carry much knowledge that would be most beneficial for you," Gerald explained. "Do consider it, it will lay my worries to rest in regard to future events that are most likely to unfold."

"With the way you say it, how could I disagree?" Hadrian said sullenly. "Though, did you have to put it like that. It makes it seem like I've been completely fooled."

"Well I, for one, don't worry about her taking advantage of you or your status. I'm certain it is all in good faith."

A comfortable silence descended on the two of them with neither of them having any more to add. The rest of the pack took that as their incentive to drag Hadrian down onto the ground with them. Hadrian was forced—rather happily—to spend the rest of his day being dog-piled. It was a painful experience though, as both the Lupi Caelo and Frost Hounds are overly large and heavy creatures. Hadrian felt fragile in comparison, and their over enthusiastic cuddling was putting much stress on his poor ribs.

The warm summer weather was much more appreciative for Hadrian and he was able to spend more time outdoors with his pack. By the time nightfall had come only Immith and Hadrian retired indoors, leaving the rest comfortably asleep outside.

Next morning dawned with the feeling of a cold wet nose being pressed up against the side of his head. All Hadrian wanted to do was roll over and ignore the world.

Twaine would not have it and the wet nose was soon replaced by the trampling of heavy paws and light tugging of sharp teeth. Admitting defeat, Hadrian allowed himself to be dragged outside. Everyone was waiting, all in canine form.

"I wish I had an Animagus form," Hadrian complained to himself as he did some light stretches and allowed his tiredness to fade away.

It was time for a morning run.

—V—V—

Before Hadrian knew it, it was time for him to return home. With a newfound determination to learn wizarding formality as well as tradition. He had promised himself that he would seek Eileen out as soon as possible.

That, however, did not end up happening. For upon his return he was meet with a fresh-faced and lively Maggie. Hadrian did not even have time to protest before he was dragged out towards Maggie's family farm.

"Where have you been?" she asked, not looking back as she continued to pull Hadrian along. "You've been gone for days," she whined.

"Here and there," Hadrian said unhelpfully, looking back mournfully at the fading village center where his homey apartment was.

With a huff she turned around to glare at him. "You are being so scholarly. What is that even supposed to mean?"

"I took care of some business I had in the city," Hadrian replied after a moment's hesitation.

"You have business in the city?" she wondered doubtfully.

It was Hadrian's turn to huff as he looked down at her unimpressed. "What makes you think I wouldn't?"

"You are always hiding away with your books and everyone knows that the only other person you interact with is Mrs. Snape. By the way, Mr. Snape will soon figure out something is up. Have you grown fond of her? Is she leading you to have her break her marriage vows?" Maggie asked, far too straightforward for Hadrian's liking.

"Aren't you a little young to be asking these sort of questions?"

"I heard Mama and Grandma talk about how Mrs. Snape was being shameful in her approach to you."

"Oh, Merlin," Hadrian groaned. "Eileen and I have no such relationship. Your Mother and Grandmother can rest in peace. I swear there is nothing illicit going on here, and there certainly is nothing for Mr. Snape," Hadrian spit out, "to find out about."

"I don't think they will say anything even if you were," Maggie said with a sullen look on her face. Maybe jealousy, Hadrian assumed.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, I hear the way they talk about Mr. Snape, they don't like him. No one likes him. He cheated poor Hareld over at Greenbury farm; made him lose a lot of his animals," she said.

Hadrian frowned. "When did you hear this?"

"Maybe it's because you are always reading books and never talking to anyone. Grandpa said it started last fall, Mr. Snape had gotten really mad in one of the pubs and had been shouting bad things about Hareld. I don't really know what happened, but before you knew it some of the cows and sheep Hareld tended to got some sort of sickness. Grandpa and Mama had to go over and help put them down before it spread to the rest of the herds."

"Is that the only thing that happened?" Hadrian asked, his previous worries about Eileen and his relationship being sullied by the villagers gone. He was more worried about Tobias Snape's character, after all that was the man Eileen had to return home to constantly. Though for better or worse he seemed to be gone most of the time; doing Merlin knows what.

"I don't know. Mama is always so hushed, hushed about these sort of things. She says it brings bad reputation to our village and that we shouldn't talk about it. Just like you and Mrs. Snape might bring bad reputation if Mr. Snape catches wind of what you are doing," Maggie explained as if everything that was going on was that simple and might be solved by not talking about it.

Hadrian growled out frustratedly, "Like I said, there is nothing between Eileen and I. Nothing to bring a bad reputation about!"

Finally, Maggie dropped the subject, but she seemed dissatisfied by Hadrian's answer and kept shooting looks at him over her shoulder as she continued leading the way to her family farm.

"What did you pull me out here for anyways?" Hadrian asked, changing the subject in the awkward silence that had befallen them. It seemed to work for Maggie's eyes brightened substantially.

"You know Grandpa always goes into the woods for hunting. Well, he found this bird. It's really colorful. Its wing is broken though, so it can't fly. So, I'm helping Mama care for it right now, you must come and see."

Intrigued, Hadrian let himself be dragged along back to her house. It was a nice house, two stories with a small barn to the left side and a small tractor next to it that her family used to help plow the fields. Behind the house laid a large pasture with a few cows that milled about.

All the farms and animals in the village were taken care of by five families in total. It was not overly large land but it easily fed the people and had enough left over for trade.

Greeting Maggie's mother was nerve-wracking. Hadrian hated dispute and there was a shrewd look in her eyes. The knowledge that she had been talking about him and Eileen behind his back just heightened his sense of nervousness.

In the end, Maggie's mother was very courteous with her words and betrayed none of her personal feelings. She led them to a homemade terrace that looked like it had been used for many different kinds of woodwork instead of an area for relaxation. There was only one wooden chair and a low set table, the rest was a mix between garden tools and some sort of wood that might have been used as a fence once.

Hadrian spotted the bird almost immediately, it was colorful indeed. Beautiful set sunny colors as well as a wing that looked far beyond any repair that a muggle could do. It hung from a cage by the house wall, just about even with Hadrian and Maggie's mother's eyes.

"How was it injured," Hadrian asked the mother, inspecting the bird that just cocked its head and inspected him back.

"I don't know. Father found him hidden away in some leaves. You know he always takes the dogs with him when he goes hunting. Seems like they sniffed the little one out."

"Hmm, I've never seen a bird like this here before. Maybe it got lost during the migration?"

"That's a mighty long time ago by now. It doesn't look lost to me, looks more injured than worried about its way back home," Maggie's mother said, and Hadrian had to bite back a sharp retort at that. Instead he nodded patiently and tried thinking if he'd read about this sort of bird before. Nothing came up. At least it wasn't magical, not an ounce of magic could be felt from it.

"Do you mind if I look at it?" he asked.

"I'd say you are already doing so," Maggie piped in and Hadrian wish he could hit his head against something hard.

"May I take it out and inspect it?" he clarified.

This time it was the mother who replied, "What for? You aren't a doctor. Seems very little we can do for it right now. I'd say if it had been one of our animals we would have put it out of its misery by now, but I think Father grew attached to its bright colored feathers. Maggie seems to have done so too." The mother shot her daughter a look that might have been judgmental and questioning at the same time.

"True. But I might have some knowledge on how to set that bone, so the bird can heal enough to fly away," he said trying to reason with them. The suspicious look was back, and Hadrian had no idea what they could possibly be thinking. As if his ability to set a bird's wing bone would somehow equate to him having hidden a background as a medical doctor. Sometimes he truly did not understand people or the reasoning they came to.

Finally, they relented and Hadrian took the bird out carefully. Saddened by the heartfelt little thrill he got from it as he lifted it off its perch.

He ran a hand coated with magic over the colorful bird, not worried about the muggles. They would not be able to see or sense anything out of place. The wing seemed to have almost been snapped by something on purpose. It was a clean break straight through. There was not much he could do, he could not heal the bird with magic it would be far too suspicious. So instead he let his magic guide him and he snapped the bone back in place as swiftly as possible. Throwing a light Immobulus on the bird so it would not trash and possibly damage itself more.

Maggie had jumped back startled by Hadrian's action and was now inspecting the straightened wing.

"I've only set the bone, it will take quite a while longer for it to heal into place," he explained.

"I don't mind, it's very pretty. Mama and I will care for it," Maggie said. "Do we need to wrap it?"

"No, it should be fine. As long as the bird doesn't get over excited and throw its wing about I think it will heal just fine."

"I'm glad."

Maggie's mother was less straightforward about her pleasure, but she invited Hadrian for some tea before he left. For a while the quietness that descended on them had Hadrian fearing that she would bring up their thoughts on Eileen and him again, but no inquiry came. It was a quiet tea, mostly Maggie kept up a constant chatter. Hadrian indulged her with few words.

By late afternoon Hadrian finally excused himself. Thanked them for the tea and wished them luck with the birds healing. The sun was still far above the horizon and Hadrian enjoyed the beautiful walk home. A few different farm animals seemed to greet him as he walked past, but other than that he was alone. Finally, after many days of too much action for his part.

With things finally having quieted down, Hadrian could reinspect the letter he received from Abraxas. Receiving the letter had made him jumpy again, uncertain about his return. Abraxas was one of the few who knew of Hadrian and his pack. Knew of Hadrian's power and at least an extent of his inheritance. The letter said nothing of any of that in it. It was formal and to the point. Abraxas wished Hadrian the best of luck as well as an invitation to the Malfoy manor. There was also a note at the bottom that stated if he needed help again, to not hesitate in seeking it from him. Hadrian very much doubted he would.

Hadrian folded the letter and hid it away in one of his trunks.

From there he fell back into normal village life. Now and then he would help the shoemaker downstairs and every week he would go and check on the little bird that was healing just fine without magical interference. Eileen and he were back to their routinely afternoon teas, which now also consisted of being quizzed on pureblood wizarding history.

Just as Gerald had assumed, Eileen was more than happy to help Hadrian establish himself as a respectful pureblood. She had such extensive understanding of wizarding tradition that Hadrian could not make himself understand why she would marry a muggle. Eileen clearly loved the wizarding world and took great pride and joy in her knowledge of it. She knew such abstruse ideas, and not to mention all the traditional pureblood wards that she could practically recite in her sleep. Hadrian felt he was starting to understand where Professor Snape's ingrained want for obscure knowledge came from.

Every day was a new wizarding family. Hadrian started to realize there was a whole bunch of purebloods he had never heard about. Many had fled to different parts of Britain in fear during the war against Grindelwald. Some families like the Prince, were known but the power they carried was too weak for anyone to really take them seriously. They had a seat in the wizengamot, but for the most part it was a family called the Crawford's that used it in their stead. It was like this for many families now, most had long since dropped out of politics for fear of the destruction of their family. Without either magical power or economic power there was little one family could do.

"How come the Crawford's decided to take your seat in the wizengamot?" Hadrian finally found himself asking when his curiosity could take no more.

"My father was neither magically nor intellectually talented," she stated, a harsh look in her eyes. "He certainly tried to keep the Prince seat, but he succumbed to a duel with Lord Crawford early on and was too cowardly to reclaim it. Mother wouldn't be caught dead going to such boring events as the wizengamot, no matter how opinionated she may sound at formal parties. That left me and my sisters. As the oldest it would fall on me and I was already bound to marry the Goyles."

"Sounds complex. Do I have a choice not to enter into this? What if I lose a duel, all my seats will be given to the winner then?" Hadrian wondered.

Eileen thought about that for a while before she shook her head. "Wizarding politics really isn't that simple. You are of an ancient house, your name by itself holds power. Any power that the Prince once might have held is nothing compared to yours. You might be challenged but I hardly think there will be anyway you can actually lose any of your assets to someone else. Not even the Malfoys can take that from you." Here Eileen's eyes narrowed at him in such a way that made Hadrian's spine straighten. "And I am certain you are hiding a great deal of magic from me. Sometimes I feel it, you let it leak out and cover the whole landscape around you. You use your magic as if the wand is simply there to put others at ease. Don't forget I saw the way you summoned that piece of paper at Gringotts, and that sort of transfiguration isn't something to scoff at."

"I'm really not good at politics," Hadrian tried.

"Of course. I think anyone can tell that from a mile away. Isn't that why you have me. I might have fled the wizarding world for a muggle husband, but I am not someone pithless. How about it, with my brain and your power I am certain we can secure a nice place for you that will benefit the both of us," Eileen said, a satisfied grin on her face and a challenging look in her eyes. Hadrian could do nothing but crumble under it.

"How does that benefit you?"

"Well, not only am I coming back to the wizarding world after having run off with a muggle, I am coming back with the lost lord of the Noble and most Ancient House of Slytherin."

"Don't you just sound excited," Hadrian replied with a conceded sigh.

After all the tiring lessons Hadrian kept receiving day in and day out he almost forgot to ask Eileen if she wished to meet his pack. This actually turned out more challenging to do then he had thought as Eileen demanded to know why he had kept this sort of thing from her to begin with. It was hard to tell whether she was angry or not, maybe disappointed, it certainly did not leave a good feeling in Hadrian.

"So, you have a pack of seven wolves, that you've, what, been keeping hidden away in a small cabin in the northern woods of Scotland?" Eileen clarified, and well, put that way it didn't sound so good.

"Four wolves," Hadrian said, as if that somehow would make it better. "The other three are a magical dog breed of the northern continents called Frost Hounds."

"Frost Hounds? Never heard of."

"Well, I hadn't either. But they're really good with snow elemental magic," he said, trailing of lamely at the dark piercing look.

"I see, and you wish me to meet them?"

"Well, they wish to meet you."

"You certainly aren't making this feel friendly," she said.

Hadrian groaned. "I'm sorry. It's not like I can usually go around and tell people I have a pack of magically strong wolves and dogs. You can't keep it against me that it wouldn't come up in normal conversations." The silence must have been a sort of punishment of that Hadrian was certain. It made him fidgety and left him with a feeling of guilt. "If it makes you feel better I really want you to meet them. You'll love Lunath and Immith."

That got him a slow nod. "Okay, when will I meet them. Can you even do side-along Apparition?" The question made Hadrian realize that taking Eileen up into the woods might be slightly more difficult than he had previously thought.

"I'll think of something."

—V—V—

As it turned out, side-along Apparition was not that difficult for Hadrian. He practiced with Gerald a few times much to the rest of the packs horror before he returned to Eileen. They decided on a date for the end of August, but before they headed over to the pack they were going shopping in Diagon Alley. It was time Hadrian got himself tailored wizarding clothes, and Eileen had decided to pick up some for herself. They were after all going to be seen far more often in public now that Hadrian had planned to officially open the main Slytherin estate.

With that decision in mind, the two Apparated directly into Diagon Alley. Their first plan of the day was shopping, followed by another Gringotts visit. There was much that needed to be planned and signed before the goblins could lower the wards surrounding Hadrian's rightful property.

When Eileen and Hadrian stepped out of the oval Apparating room of The Owl's Inn; it was to the sight of harried looking parents and children busying themselves up and down the streets. Hogwarts was starting up soon again, and there were all kinds of sales on display for the new term.

Hadrian took it all in with a nostalgic smile.

Walking through the crowded streets, he was horrified to realize that he was run into far too often. Having long since forgotten the art of evading people in overcrowded places. Eileen snickered at his misfortune. It did not help that oftentimes the ones that ran into him stopped in their tracks to gawk. Usually young children whose eyes were wide and far less subtle in their scrutinization. He even had a young girl comment that his eyes glittered very beautiful "like a gem" with such revere that Hadrian felt his face lighten up in embarrassment.

Eileen also happily pointed out that Hadrian was shorter than the seventh-year boys. It was a curse, Hadrian decided, his short stature was a curse. Adulthood could not get rid of the abuse that befell him in his childhood. Though, she also said that it suited him and told him he should not let it bother him. He still quietly fumed about it and could not help but shoot childish glares at the growing boys that would one day all overtake his slight height.

Finally, Hadrian was forced out of his thoughts when Eileen pulled him into Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. The shop was busy, and Hadrian and Eileen had to press through the crowd to find a small space for themselves.

A house elf popped up in front of them, bowing deeply and dressed in a deep colored robe like clothing. "How may Crickity help Master and Mistress today?"

"We are looking for formal robes. Are there many waiting to be fitted?" Eileen asked.

"Crickity would say at least three more to go before it would be Mistress turn," the elf replied.

"I see, that will do. Please let us know when we may get fitted, until then we shall look around for the colors we like." The elf bowed again and disappeared.

"You sure are good with house elves," Hadrian commented.

"Their easy to please. I bet you wouldn't be too bad with them either. Have you never had your own?"

"I inherited my Godfather's, but a dark curse took most of the elves sanity and it wasn't long after my godfather's death that the little creature himself succumbed to the same fate," he explained.

"I see, was he of a dark family?" she asked.

"The Blacks," Hadrian said, not feeling like lying. It would do no ill to reveal that little fact. Wizarding Britain was practically overrun with Blacks at this point in time. Far too many where marrying into all kinds of wizarding families.

"Your inheritance as a Slytherin seems to become more and more evident the more I learn about you. A Black Godfather, I feel like you would have no less than that as the heir of the Slytherin line," Eileen said.

"Maybe. Looking at it from the here and now it seems easy to see why I would be of Slytherin blood. But when I was younger that was the last thing I had ever thought I would be."

They kept up their light chatter, trying to be discrete in the topics they brought up around so many other wizards and witches. Eileen ended up selecting the color scheme for the both, and Hadrian was pleased with the outcome once he got to try it on during his fitting.

Madam Malkin scrutinized the two of them, before turning her attention on Eileen. "Would you like the order under the name of Prince?" she wondered.

Eileen simply smiled at that revelation and seemed unbothered by being found out. Instead she turned to Hadrian and raised a playful eyebrow. The question was clear, did Hadrian wish to state his name. Word would already get out that he was with the Young Lady Prince and if he kept his name hidden here they would question his authority and his power. Best to play along with Eileen.

"You may place the order under the name Slytherin," he answered, trying to keep his voice steady and not portray the nervousness he personally felt.

The store seemed to freeze at that; all the people around them turning to look as one big wave. Madam Malkin's reaction was less obvious but she too was just as shocked. Her hands shook slightly over the material she held in her hands and she had to unclasp her grip on the wand she held. It was a tense silence, before gradually people started talking in hushed voices with one another. Hadrian and Eileen ignored them both their attention on Madam Malkin.

She finally replied, and much to her credit her voice did not waver at all, "I understand. I will have the robes ready for you in two hours, Lord Slytherin."

Two hours! Hadrian thought, eyes casting over to seek Eileen's out. She simply smiled back with a Cheshire-like grin.

Their leaving of the store was followed by many eyes. None stopped them though, and no one came up to talk to them. Outside was better—word did not travel that fast—but Hadrian bet that before the day's end he would all but be a celebrity once again.

"Well, that was certainly an interesting reaction, far more of one than the goblins," Hadrian commented.

"Hmm, I would assume the goblins knew that someone of the Slytherin line yet lived. After all, the magic that keeps vaults and valuables and Merlin knows what sort of magical contracts are all under their safe keeping. They must have some way of knowing if they are still kept binding," Eileen said.

Hadrian stopped walking at that. The thought had never crossed his mind, he always just thought of goblins as rather shrewd creatures with a vast interest in gold. Gob magic was just as ancient as wizarding magic and there was much about it that Hadrian had never been able to understand. But he did know there was a reason Gob magic was used instead of wizarding when it came to such things as wards and inheritance contracts. For one, Gob magic was much more stable; because of its stability it did not fade as fast nor was it broken easily. It was practically completely resistant towards the more finesse wizarding magic and that's why it took so much power to be able to break through barriers that goblins put up. Wizarding magic was much like humans, it was easily malleable and grew and withered depending much on the state of the wizard. Gob magic on the other hand was incredibly stable, once cast it took little for a goblin to keep it up and it could easily be switched over to another goblin as it did not depend so much on the caster as simply on nature magic.

"I'd never thought of that," he admitted.

"Most don't," Eileen said offhandedly. Hadrian took it as an insult and huffed in frustration. "Dear Hadrian, you are acting like a child. Let's stop squabbling and get going, we have two hours to get the property contracts taken care of so that we may open Slytherin manor." For that they needed to head for Gringotts.

This time there was no line they had to stand in, for the moment they passed the large wooden doors a goblin came hurrying in their direction. "Please follow me, Lord Slytherin. Would young Lady Prince be joining as well?" To which Eileen answered that she would, and before the two of them knew it they were once again being escorted down winding hallways, until Hadrian felt certain he had no way to know which was the correct way back.

The door they were herded through was not the one for the main head goblin, but Hopgrog's personal office. It was brightly lit with a horrid decoration that was already giving Hadrian a headache. The smile he granted his new managing goblin was strained and he stumbled over the proper wordings of a formal goblin greeting.

Once seated, Hopgrog moved straight into business, much to Hadrian's pleasure. "Lord Slytherin, what do I owe today's meeting to?"

"I've come in regard to the main Slytherin manor. I wish to set a time so that we may take down the Gob barrier and transfer my magical signature into the ward key so that I will have complete access to those grounds. I believe it is time I take up residence in more fitting areas," Hadrian explained. The goblin's eyes seemed to twinkle in satisfaction at that, but to tell the truth that could have just been the lighting in the poorly decorated room. Hadrian was certain he was looking too much into it.

"Certainly. Do you just wish to open up only the main estate property or are you interested in the other ones as well that exist under the Slytherin name?" the goblin asked.

"Just the main estate for today. I have heard it is extensive and I have no interest in dividing my attention between all of them."

"A wise decision," Hopgrog said, already rifling through a stack of papers that had come summoned in the air from somewhere in the room. It was a large stack and the paper looked heavy. A few pages of old parchment could also be seen among the masses. "How much does Lord Slytherin know of his inherited property?" It was a question Hadrian felt he should take offense to, but the truth was he really did not know much. Gerald had said it was an old sanctuary for magical creatures and past that Hadrian had a suspicion it probably also contained a large quantity of dark artifacts. It was little knowledge and for the most part useless in the face of the mass of documents that the little goblin kept shuffling through.

"I know very little. I've heard that the main property was once used as a sanctuary for magical creatures, but other than that I know nothing of the estate itself." The goblin simply nodded at his admission, apparently unbothered by the Lord of the house knowing next to nothing. Hadrian took that as a good thing. Eileen just remained silent.

"Sanctuary indeed. The woods that the property is built on are some very old woods. I would assume even now we will find many magical beasts and plants living there. The barrier around the whole of the property is after all not to keep things out nor to keep things in; it was erected to offer protection to those who seek it. There is a more concrete barrier around the main estate, which is the one that us goblins helped raise. We won't need to take it down, but as no previous Lord of Slytherin was able to key you into these wards, we will be helping you with that. As for the land itself, it says here that it was once called Quiescent Meadow," the goblin said, as he stared at a worn-out looking paper before sliding it across to Hadrian.

Hadrian glanced down at it and grimaced. Latin. Great.

Eileen too leaned over to look at it; she nodded her head and her eyes skimmed the paper in such a way that Hadrian could only assume that she understood it.

The goblin continued. "The forest itself is called Enclaves of the Past, and though we have documents of magical beasts occupying the forest before Slytherin's time, it says nothing of what came of them after the estate was finished being built."

Hadrian felt like his head was hurting. "Quiescent Meadow, Enclaves of the Past. Most intriguing names. Please don't tell me Salazar Slytherin is the one who came up with them," Hadrian said.

Hopgrog continued searching through the papers; handed another one over. Eileen looked at it before she gave it to Hadrian. It was still in Latin.

"Of course not, Lord Slytherin. The names are but a rough translation of what they were called many centuries ago. I know not what Salazar named the woods or even if he did do so. Our documents are but different contracts that have been signed, not journals that detail the keeping of these grounds."

"I see," was all Hadrian could say to that.

After that, he had to give his blood signature to show that he was indeed the legitimate Lord of Slytherin and that he was personally agreeing to the reopening of the main estate property. Once all that was done, a good two hours had almost past. Hadrian was hungry. The goblin kept going over matters of the ward and though Hadrian tried to listen, it was boring and reminded him far too much of a school lecture.

When the final piece of paper had disappeared, the goblin straightened and turned his eyes for the first time to look upon Eileen. "Young Lady Prince, this might be a little out of my jurisdiction, but I feel that it is news you might want to know. Your mother, the current Lady Prince, since of your leaving the wizarding world has done no changes to your heirship. In the unfortunate event that Lady Prince should die, your inheritance will remain the same."

The news were huge. Eileen had frozen in her seat next to Hadrian, her hands still gripping a piece of paper that they had been given. The room around them warmed as Eileen's magic swept out in one giant gust. Her eyes gaining a shine to them that had Hadrian fear she would break down and cry. Thankfully she did not do so. The silence ticked on and with a sharp intake of breath, the world shrank back to normal.

"Thank you, Mr. Hopgrog," was all Eileen said. She handed the paper over to Hadrian and stood, curtsying and making her way to the door. Hadrian hastily followed; bowing slightly deeper than normal as he parted ways with his goblin manager.

Another goblin waited for them in the hall, and this one led them back to the entry. Hadrian thanked him while Eileen was still deep in thought.

Eileen had stopped on the upper steps of the stairs down from Gringotts' entrance. Head tipped upwards at the partially clouded sky. Hadrian did not know what to say to her. Could not tell if she was upset or happy. It was distressing, Eileen never seemed phased by worldly things. She took her crumbling marriage with a muggle in such stride that Hadrian would have never assumed that news such as this would have such an effect.

"My mother," Eileen began. "She was never overly kind. She gave praise and scorn hand in hand and there were many times I felt like I was so under appreciated. Someone she kept looking forward to marrying away to gain better standing." She took a deep shuddering breath before looking over at Hadrian, her eyes clearer. "I'm not sure what this means. Does she regret her actions, or did something happen to my sisters that has forced her to keep the heirship on me in fear of losing the family line completely?"

"We won't gain answers here," Hadrian said. "Do you wish to go see your mother?"

Eileen shook her head at that. "No, I can't imagine my mother wishes to see me. And even if she does, I'm not certain I wish to see her. I will take this as her farewell gift to me, maybe she's trying to say that no matter what I ultimately decide in life, I will always have a home here in the wizarding world. That by itself means more to me than any other kind of words that she could tell me."

"Yeah, that's a pretty good gift," Hadrian agreed. "The gift of feeling like you belong."


	2. The Beginning of a Name Part II

**The Beginning of a Name Part II**

The walk to Madam Malkin's was quiet, Eileen was deep in thought. As they walked, Hadrian noticed that they were getting more looks than before, but no reporters yet. Had word not spread?

Madam Malkin welcomed them personally this time when Hadrian stepped into the store. Customers parting like the red sea for them, much to Hadrian's consternation. Both Eileen's and Hadrian's clothing were wrapped in beautiful and intricate packages and Madam Malkin offered to shrink them. Hadrian declined and did it himself with a wave of his hand. Only realizing when he heard the startled gasp of the people around him, that he should have pulled out his wand. He groaned inside his head, realizing he had been too engrossed on the event concerning Eileen's heirship to consider the consequences of waving his magic around so freely.

They both thanked Madam Malkin and hurried away. Laughing lightly at the situation they had found themselves in once they were out of the crowd. It was a mix between a relieved and nervous laugh. Like they couldn't believe what had just happened.

They headed for the apparition point with light steps, their bodies still brimming with all the excitement that they had gone through that day. The need to celebrate was the only thing on their thoughts now. To celebrate the soon opening of Slytherin manor as well as Eileen's continued inheritance, and for that they would go to visit Hadrian's pack.

The side-along apparition went well, though Eileen complained about receiving stomach pains from it. The good natured smile said she was most likely lying, and Hadrian played along apologizing profusely for causing displeasure for the future Lady Prince.

Seven pairs of ears perked up from the sound of apparition and light laughter. And Hadrian felt giddy with nervous as he watched Eileen take in the sight before her. Her dark eyes inspecting each and everyone of the large wolves and dogs that were lined up so faithfully in front of them. During this time she did not move from Hadrian's side. Her eyes lingering the longest on the snow fur of Roarik's.

Roarik for his part took it in good stride, his light eyes inspecting her right back.

"It is nice to meet you all, I am Eileen Prince," she finally said after much scrutiny on her part.

The tension in the waiting pack dissipated and Hadrian realized they had been as nervous as he about meeting her.

Stepping forward Hadrian gestured towards Gerald, who remained in his wolf form. "This is our alpha, Gerald," he introduced.

Eileen's eyebrow shot up at that. "Even yours?"

Hadrian looked over at her about to answer when she gave a startled gasp and stepped hastily back. Glancing over his shoulder, he caught sight of the shuddering form of Gerald as he completed his transformation into man.

"Fear not, Young Lady Prince, no one here wishes you harm," Gerald said to appease her. "I am Gerald, as the Young Master said. And yes, I am also his alpha. Hadrian is as much part of this pack as the rest of us, he may not have a canine form but we all welcome him here regardless."

"Yet, you call him young master," Eileen retorted.

Gerald just smiled, unbothered by the comment. "Indeed. Hadrian might not be alpha of this pack but he is still Lord Slytherin, no matter how young and childish he may seem at moments," Gerald said, a warm smile on his face as he directed the last part of his statement towards him. Hadrian felt like pouting, but he had a feeling that would just prove a point.

"I can understand that. It is nice to meet you, Alpha Gerald," Eileen said. And Hadrian couldn't help himself, he laugh out loud this time when he caught the sour look on the older man's face.

"Gerald is just fine."

The rest of the pack was quickly introduced after that and Eileen immediately took a liking to Roarik. He was large but there was still a puppy sort of feature to him and Eileen gushed over it as well as his "beautiful" snow white fur. The admiration got to the point that Roarik sought shelter behind Gerald.

After Eileen's gushing over Roarik, the rest of the pack seemed to take that as a sort of acceptance, for both Lunath and Immith pressed up against her and pressed cold noses against any skin they could find. Twaine begged to be scratched and at first Eileen didn't look so certain about scratching the large dark wolf who was doing an impressive whining noise. So Hadrian quickly stepped forward and demonstrated on Dale how she should scratch behind the ears and around the collar before she dared to hesitantly reach out and run her hands over the coarse fur of the wolf.

Hadrian and Gerald together managed to usher everyone to the back of the house, where a small seating area could be found. With one last check towards Eileen, Hadrian hurried inside to prepare tea. His wand swishing into his hand at a though, as he pulled a pot and cups from cupboards and set water to boil.

When Hadrian came back out, he found Eileen inspecting the scars on Dale's side.

"This must have been very deep," she said.

"It was."

Eileen turned to him, eyes wide. "Yet you managed to heal him. Your power certainly keeps astonishing me."

"I might have been able to heal him, but there is little I can do for the phantom pains he yet feels," Hadrian admitted.

Dale whined lightly as he rolled back upon his paws and sauntered over to Hadrian, rubbing his head against his side.

Hadrian felt warmth enter him at the considerate action. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around the dog's neck, burying his face into the thick fur for just a moment.

"Have you been a pack for a long time, Hadrian?"

"Um, somewhat. Gerald picked me up quite a few years ago now and I stumbled upon the Frost Hounds toward the end of the Grindelwald's war. A happy coincidence. I think we are all healing slowly from all the war," he answered.

"Eh, I wouldn't have taken you for someone who is old enough to have fought in the war against Grindelwald. Not many British wizards joined in on the fighting," Eileen said.

"Well, I look younger than what I actually am," Hadrian said.

"And how old would that be?"

"My, how rude. Asking someone their age just like that, right out of the blue."

Gerald leant over and lightly swatted the back of Hadrian's head, chastising him.

"Behave, Hadrian. Anyone who has known you for a little while will start realizing that you don't age like a normal wizard. Eileen's question is perfectly valid."

Slightly abashed Hadrian answered with a quiet, "33."

"33! You don't look a day over 20," Eileen exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't know why, but ever since I inherited the Slytherin wand and title I seem to have stopped aging."

Eileen looked shocked. Hadrian couldn't blame her, the feeling was mutual. Everyday he stared himself in the mirror and wondered how.

"I see," Eileen finally said, then added with a cheeky grin, "maybe your brain stopped aging as well and that's why you're so childish at times."

Hadrian scold darkly at that. Huffing he turned away and replied back childishly, "I won't ever make you tea again. Or coffee. You can suffer through with water for the rest of your life."

Eileen apologized, but Hadrian knew it had all been in good jest, he didn't take it personally.

For a while longer they discussed the scarring on Dale's side as Eileen pondered possible potions that might be of help. In the end they could come up with nothing.

With Eileen's help Gerald was able to make a warm delicious dinner with the few ingredients that existed in the house. Hadrian was able to uncover a few bottles of firewhiskey that he had stashed away deep into one of his trunks.

Tonight would be a celebratory dinner. For Hadrian because he was finally opening up the Slytherin manor and for Eileen for having found out she was still the rightful heir to the Noble House of Prince.

Yale joined them in his human form for dinner.

By the time night had long since come, Eileen commented that she should hurry home. The slight worried expression on her features as she said this had Hadrian and the rest of the pack tensing.

"Tobias will certainly worry if I am away too long," she said.

Hadrian felt his humor darken at the mention of the man and scowled down at his firewhiskey. "Yes, you certainly shouldn't give him reason to be displeased," he said.

"How dark of you, Hadrian," Eileen commented. "One could almost assume you to be the dark wizard that your magic claims you to be. Worry not though I have seen the kindness in your heart and knows that it runs far deeper than any dark magic possibly could."

"I do not think the Young Master means it in a bad way, he is simply worried for you," Gerald put in.

"I know, and I will heed your warning, Hadrian, so please do not worry."

"I wish I could come with you, but I must stay here. My pack and I will leave tomorrow to head for the manor. They're not fond of the idea of apparating, so we'll do it the slow way and run there afoot," Hadrian said.

Eileen nodded in understanding, a warm hand reaching out to grasp his own.

Eileen left soon after, promising that they would meet in a week's time. Eileen would come with the goblins to the Slytherin manor as she had no idea where it was located and thus unable to Apparate. Hadrian would go with his pack, even though they had been there once before and the pack would easily be able to find it on their own. However Hadrian worried, worried about running into either wizards or other magical beasts. After all the forests of Britain were certainly not safe, and in the end it would put him at much ease if he went with them.

It was quite a few years ago by now, since Gerald had talked him into seeking out the Slytherin manor. Of course they had found themselves unable to enter, even unable to see the place, but somewhere deep in Hadrian's magical core he knew that this was the place he was meant to be at. It called to him, even tugged lightly on his magic. Now, after so many years he had gotten used to the feeling, the calling, but even so it would be nice to finally heed it. To go to where his being most wanted to be.

To head home.

Once Eileen had left they turned in. For once deciding to sleep together inside. Piling together in the large open area close to the fireplace, and Hadrian conjured thick quilts to chase away the night chill.

In the morning there was no wake for a morning run. Instead Hadrian woke to the smell of tea and hot bread. He burrowed himself deeper into the quilt he had tucked around himself and dug his fingers deep into the fur of whomever he was using as a pillow. Comfortable, was his only thought.

He had no time to prepare for the sudden attack on his sleep as Gerald lifted him up-quilts and all-and cared him outside to their little sitting area; where he was placed gently onto a chair.

"No. Want to go back," Hadrian grumbled into his quilt, letting it cover his face.

"If we are to make good time in our travels today we shall have to leave soon. Eat. Then you may help Yale and I with packing up."

"Can just use a spell for everything."

"Somethings are better done by hand, Young Master," Gerald berated as he pulled the quilt down; raising an eyebrow at Hadrian's childish antics.

There was no defending against the disapproving stare, and Hadrian found himself straightening up and eating his breakfast as ordered. Only now and then shooting the man a dejected look. Though it did nothing to lessen that sharp arch of the brow.

Packing up meant getting rid off any evidence that they had ever been there. A lot of things had to be shrunk and packed away into their pockets. Some Hadrian banished away for good.

Once the house was cleaned and empty. So empty that whatever homely glow that had existed before was now null. It made Hadrian's heart clench looking at it. For nostalgia's sake, he threw strong Colloportus on the doors and covered the small house in light protective magic. Just in case they ever wanted to return.

The pack watched the proceeding in quiet respect. They too would most likely miss the place.

Then all of sudden it was time to leave; Gerald ushering him away from the house and out towards the open field.

Running was one of the more difficult parts, Hadrian was not an animagus and he couldn't keep up with the canines pace in his human form. So to compensate he would have to be carried by one of his Lupi Caelo. They had done this before so it wasn't anything new, but it was uncomfortable.

Gerald and Twaine were the largest of the wolves, and they both easily stood eye to eye with Hadrian.

"Are you sure you are okay carrying me all the way there?" he wondered.

"Of course, Young Master, we have done this before. Your form and weight is slight, so as long as Twaine and I take turns it will be no problem for us," Gerald said. "We are wolves after all, no matter how human we can look, our strength is still much greater."

With that, the pack set off. Hadrian gripping into Gerald's light auburn fur and tightening his knees against the wolves side so that he could prop his feet up against its lower back to make sure his legs didn't get in the way when they started running.

The run was wonderful, like flying a broom, Hadrian thought. The forest swished by quickly, and the rest of the pack kept pace around him. Even here upon Gerald's back, this sort of run gave Hadrian a feeling of belonging, like he was just as much one with the pack. Exhilarating and wild. They hadn't done anything like this in over a year. But now they were finally on the move again and that felt great. Like invisible knots where unwinding and flying lose. His heart set on a wild steady beat, and he felt Gerald's muscles shift and flex under him. A powerful and feral feel. A pack feel.

They stopped regularly to rest and drink water from streams they came across.

Within the span of the first day, they had already left the forested area they had lived in and were running through open fields, wide and vast and a beautiful summer green.

They kept away from muggle and wizard villages as often as possible, but it was hard. There were roads that had to be crossed, and trains that kept being sighted. They passed between wizarding and muggle land as much as possible to keep out of sight; detouring sometimes that could be as long as half a day's run.

On the fourth day, a howl could be heard from nearby.

Hadrian stiffened. His hands and fingers digging deep into the now dark fur of Twaine's.

"Wolves," he said lowly. Not that he had needed to tell his pack, they already knew. Their ears twitching as they ran, trying to pick up any other sound.

Gerald took a sharp left, leading them into thick bushes and trees.

It didn't help, barely five minutes later the dark shape of a wolf could be seen in front of them.

They had been herded, Hadrian realized.

More shapes could be seen, eyes glittering out from the shadows around them.

His pack pressed tightly together, Immith and Roarik pressed into the middle. Twaine shook Hadrian off, and he too stumbled back towards the pups of the pack.

Gerald's rumbling growl was a scary thing to hear, Lupi Caelo were much larger than regular wolves and even the Frost Hounds towered over regular wolves.

"What's this, a small pack of humongous wolves. Never seen that before." A rumbling rasp of a human voice could be heard from among the trees. Echoing laughter, told Hadrian that the man wasn't alone.

"I seem to make out the shape of something young, and most definitely human," another voice said.

"Can I bite 'im?"

Hadrian's heart rate had escalated quickly and now beat like a hummingbird in his ribcage. Werewolves, he though. His hand curling into Immith's fur who was next to him. He tried to distinguish where the human werewolves where, but they were hidden well in the shadows of the trees.

Taking a deep breath he gathered some of his magic, ready to use it quickly if needed.

Gerald looked back at him, a piercing look in his eyes that told him, "Don't."

It had been many years since they had killed, for most part these last two years the pack had been going with a motto: "better run than fight." The question now was whether Gerald was gonna give the command to run or if they were staying to fight.

That decision was made for them by the surrounding wolf pack, for two darted forward and Twaine stepped in to encounter them. With one powerful paw he sent one wolf flying into a nearby tree. Allowing the other to leap upon his back. The large Lupi Caelo shook it off, brought his teeth down on a hind leg and forced the short fight into a standstill.

One of the humans finally stepped out of the woods shadow. He was a burly man, large chest and arms and dressed in spares dirty clothing. There was a light thrum of magic in him, like most werewolves, and Hadrian didn't like it. It gave him a feeling of wrong.

"I'm not much for killing other wolves, how about you guys join our pack?" he said. Gerald just growled deeper in reply. His yellow eyes taking on a cold and deeply predatory look.

The pack was tense, no one would accept such an offer. Gerald's pack was tightly knitted, and they didn't take lightly to someone trying to replace their alpha with another. Especially not a group of violent werewolves.

"Do you think you can fight us? You are certainly the most massive wolves I've ever seen, but we have five werewolves and twelve forest wolves. Do you truly think you can win?"

Hadrian thought they could. Was certain they would, but the fighting would take a lot out of them; might even hurt some of them and that was something he didn't want. If they could get away without fighting, it would be better.

"No one here takes kindly to that sort of threat. No one in this pack will abandon our alpha," Hadrian growled out, receiving a chastised snarl from Gerald in return. But Hadrian wouldn't step down. It wasn't a full moon, the werewolves had no power over him. He didn't fear them.

"Oh, the human speaks up. I can smell you, ya know," the man said. "You aren't a wolf, nor some kind of dog, like the white ones. Just a human. Regular and small. Fragile. Maybe we'll keep ya for the next full moon. Would you like that?"

Disgusted, Hadrian tried stepping forward to show the man just what he thought, but Immith and Roarik pressed him back. There growls like small mini-machines by his side as their eyes pierced the enemies.

"You dare threaten one of my pack with such disgusting words," Gerald growled.

The werewolf flinched back, small eyes going wide as he took in the human form in front of him. Gerald might not be overly large, but you could feel the power of his presence. The yellow eyes glowing with an eerie power that even sent a chill down Hadrian's own spine.

"An animagus?" the man gasped out. The rest of the men that had been hiding came out of the woods. Wary looks on their faces as they surrounded the pack of seven plus human.

Gerald didn't correct him and neither did Hadrian. It was best if they didn't find out about the magical nature of Lupi Caelo.

"You might be werewolves, but I warn you now, you don't stand a chance against us. It is in your best nature to leave. We are simply passing through, your territory will remain your own and you won't need to lose any of your men or wolves to this senseless fight," Gerald said.

The man and some of the wolves surrounding him growled low and threatening in response. "Do you doubt our power?"

"Power isn't everything. I trust in the experience of my pack to get through," Gerald replied. "I can tell you aren't tightly knitted. How many do I have to take down before the rest flee? Maybe all I have to take down is you? Will they remain by your side, oh, self-appointed Alpha? Or will they save their own hide before they lay down their lives for your unwarranted fight?"

"Strong words, but you're only a wizard," one of the other werewolves growled. "I'll take you on anytime."

With that the man to Gerald's right charged at him with large claw like hands and sharp canines bared.

To Gerald's credit, he didn't flinch or startle back in any way. He turned sharply towards the incoming man, and with the speed of a striking wolf gripped the man's wrist and wrenched him over his head slamming him down on the ground before placing a heavy foot into his throat.

He turned towards what seemed to be the werewolf alpha, a cold grin on his face. "How about it, Alpha. Do you also want a go?"

Within the span of a few minutes, two wolves had been taken down and now one of the werewolves had been incapacitated in a mere second. Whether Gerald's pack could win or not, they were showing that they would take down as many as they could before they succumbed in a fight. It wouldn't be a light battle for the werewolves team, and Gerald was going to prove to them just how deadly the fight they were picking would end up being.

The werewolf alpha didn't seem to get the gist of the threat for his head cocked cockily to the side and his grin was just as bloodthirsty as before.

"Hmm. A fight with a human animagus. Do you truly think you'll win. I'll break you, then I'll break your pack. So, how about you save yourself and the rest of your so called pack. I let you go if you give me that young human. I can tell by the look in his eyes, he'll make a great werewolf."

The air darkened at those words, the packs magic all surging forward as one. Frost covering the ground around them and cooling the air by several degrees. The previous sunny day had disappeared as the woods seemed to grow taller and thicker, covering the area in an icy darkness. The canine eyes the only thing that shone like steel through it.

Hadrian swallowed, pressed closer to the wolf next to him to escape the biting coldness of the Frost Hound's magic.

"Death is certainly too kind for the likes of you. Had we met but a few years earlier, I would have taken great pleasure in causing you pain. To watch you suffer and beg, I'd break your will until you begged for death," Gerald said, his voice hoarse and a trickle of bitterness could be heard through it. "Too bad I stopped with such tactics. But even so, you are unfit to be an alpha. You think power alone is what makes an alpha, you truly know nothing. It's the pack bond that makes the alpha and through that gives strength to the alpha." The pack growled in unison, letting it echo and vibrate in the air for a long time afterwards.

Gerald shot forward, uncaring of the werewolf at his feet that he had slowly been choking into unconsciousness. Halfway towards the werewolf, he changed into his wolf form, jumped sideways and clamped powerful teeth down onto the man's forearm.

The man screamed, his own clawed hand coming up to rake across Gerald's snout. But Gerald had already moved, and while the werewolf was distracted Yale had charged forward unannounced and sunk his teeth into the junction of the neck and arm. The man was forced down on the ground, his breath being heard loud and clear through the silence that followed the short fight.

Slowly, the wolves stepped back from their readied attack forms. Recognizing the clear defeat that would be had if they attacked to protect the alpha. No one moved to help.

Yale let go of the man, blood clear on his teeth as he bared them in warning. The werewolf didn't get up; only moved his other hand to cover the deep wound.

Gerald took in the other werewolves, but they too had backed away. They were throwing nervous glances at the unconscious man by the rest of the pack and their alpha.

Gerald transformed back into his human form. "I see no reason that this fight should have to continue. Your alpha is down, those wounds will take a while to heal even for a werewolf. If you want him to survive you should treat him now."

Gerald moved back towards his pack, eyes taking in the wolves that slunk into the shadows, following their progress with sharp critical eyes.

Two werewolves rushed towards their downed alpha the moment Gerald and Yale were far enough away.

The pack started moving, following Gerald as he lead them away from the scene. Yale pushed Hadrian and Roarik to follow after they had stopped to look back, curious as to what the other pack would do.

From there they walked for a while; Hadrian threw out his magic feeling the nearby area. No wolf or werewolf had followed them. Finally Gerald morphed into his wolf form again, and Twaine urged Hadrian back upon his back.

They took off at a fast pace, just one more day to go before they reached the beginning of Slytherin's land.

-V-V-

Breaching the first pair of wards was like passing through warm air. They had finally entered into Slytherin property. The tugging feeling on Hadrian's core had lessened, and instead become this comfortable hum. Lulling and warm.

It was less than half a day before they reached the gob ward for the Slytherin estate.

They had chosen a small road junction to be their meeting point. It was still a few days before the ward goblins and Eileen would arrive, so the pack, tired from all the running, sought shelter in a nice rocky area with a clear view in each direction. They settled down and unwound from the long days of running.

Hadrian slept like a rock that first night, curled up tight with Immith and Roarik.

The next couple of days went by unexcited.

-V-V-

Eileen and five goblins arrived early in the morning, exactly 10 days from when they had last seen. Eileen looked a little tired, but she had a bright smile on her face and she was dressed in proper wizarding clothes. The goblins were all sharp featured and pointy eyed.

Hadrian himself was dressed in some sort of style between muggle and wizard, having gone for comfortable clothing rather than style. He at least had the forethought to cast a Tergeo on himself to remove any dirt and a Scourgify on his clothes. Now finally after a few days of camping out he started to feel self-conscious of his rather lacking hygiene.

Gerald stood by his side, but the rest of the pack was hidden among the woods.

The goblins threw the wolf-man a look, neither greeted each other. Hadrian took that to mean the goblins knew perfectly well that this other man was no wizard. It still made him feel slightly mad though that his pack alpha did not receive a proper greeting based on his kind.

"Lord Slytherin, our records state that the house is to the north west of this junction. If we wander south we shall come upon the ward stone. It should be something that you will recognize, it will call to you," one of the ward goblins said.

Hadrian nodded, falling into steps with Gerald as they walked south. There was a lot of magic in the area, the Slytherin property was extensively protected and it made it hard to distinguish one sort of magic from another.

After five minutes of walking Hadrian started fearing he might have passed it, but the goblins kept assuring him that he would definitely notice it. They were walking into some light woods when Hadrian first felt the strong tug on his magic. It was as if a string had fastened on him and he could easily follow it to its end.

The magic hummed pleasantly; it coursed through him like a steady heartbeat. The ward stone, turned out to be a gray slate fastened to the base of an Alder tree. It was nothing remarkable and would be easily overlooked by passersby. Though the stone itself looked like it had been melded with the tree, and that gave Hadrian pause enough to contemplate it.

Two of the goblins came to stand by Hadrian's side, and he noticed for how small goblins were their presence was remarkably strong.

"Lord Slytherin, would this be the ward stone we are looking for?" the goblin to his right asked.

"I believe so. I would say it calls to me. It feels like my magic is being tugged, and the one doing the tugging would be this stone." Hadrian said.

"Good, then if I may, can you place your hand upon the stone," the right goblin said. "We will start the process immediately."

"Is there anything I will need to do?" Hadrian wondered.

"No, just don't reject the magic."

That sounded like something that would be easier said than done. Don't reject the magic, how would he even go about doing that?

The rest of the goblins spread out. Eileen and Gerald had to step back, standing now a good 10 paces away.

The left and right goblin remained by his side, while the other three took up points on a triangle around them. They all stood erect, not a single bend to their necks or back; their hands cupping in front of them as if they were to hold something.

A gentle hum filled the air.

Gob magic felt much different from wizarding magic, it was thick and heavy, and Hadrian could swear it was getting harder to breath. He could feel the magic in the air around him, but there was no breeze to it, no fluidity. No air like quality that his own sometimes took and even his canine pack had. This magic, he could feel, sought out and pulled, and the magic in the ward stone responded. The stone warmed as magic surged to its surface; it flowed up Hadrian's arm and straight into his core, and for that fleeting moment Hadrian felt like he saw the whole of the estate. Felt the skittering signatures of animals in the bushes, in the trees, felt the creaking of old wood and the ancient magic lost behind closed doors.

The world swam back and the sensation was gone. Like a forgotten dream, Hadrian blinked himself awake.

The ritual had ended. The tugging sensation was gone, but it had been replaced by the thrumming warmth of home. Like every hidden boundary was now as easy to distinguish as if one just looked.

"Lord Slytherin," left goblin said quietly, as if he knew of the momentous change that Hadrian had gone through. "How about you take down the Obscurity charm and allow us all to gaze upon the Slytherin manor."

Hadrian could just nod, as he stumbled back upon his feet. His magic easily reaching into the ward now; he didn't have to say anything, didn't have to know anything, his magic knew.

The charm came down, and the manor opened up before them. Vast and wide and large and everything a pureblood could ever dream of. Two twirling ivory gates stood by the roadside that they had just left, and from there winded a cobblestone path up to the front of the main house. The manor was made of light stone and rounded corners with two visible large wings. Some vines climbed up on the eastern wall, and it gave it in whole an ethereal feel.

"Beautiful," Eileen and Hadrian said at the same time. They looked at one another and laughed. Light hearted and warm.

Gerald was already moving towards the gates. The goblins waited for Hadrian to move.

"Will you be joining us?" Hadrian wondered.

"Only to the door, Lord Slytherin," one of the larger goblins said. "There is one more spell that needs to be done, and it best be done by the front of the manor door."

"Will this sort of ritual have to be redone for all the other properties that are under the Slytherin name?"

"No, Lord Slytherin, only the keying of the ward stone. However, this is the main property and your predecessor was adamant about its protection. If someone managed to key themselves into the stone that was not of Slytherin descent, they would still be unable to enter upon the manor property."

"I would expect nothing less from such a pure and strong line as the Slytherins," Eileen remarked, unsurprised and most likely pleased.

"Is this a normal precaution?"

"Only among the higher elites such as yourself, Lord Slytherin," the left hand goblin said.

"Well, let's not dilly-dally, I am filled to the brim with energy and need to go exploring," Hadrian said, laughing happily as he hurried towards the gates where Gerald waited. They took the path up together, a companionable silence. Now and then broken by Eileen's questions that she kept throwing at the poor ward goblins.

The first thing Hadrian noticed as he neared the door was the large carving of a snake above the door frame. It was beautifully carved with some sort of metal and stone, and he could easily pick out the details of its scales. There was a small amount of magic that trickled from it, and he assumed it was some sort of guardian spell. Hadrian knew most of those spells had long since become classified as dark magic and was rarely spoken of in an open setting.

The goblins didn't look at it twice, and it didn't seem like Eileen could pick out the magic from it either; for that he was thankful. He didn't want to deal with questions about it, especially ones he couldn't answer himself.

When Hadrian stepped up towards the dark wooden door, the larger goblin advised him not to touch upon the door knob. The ritual this time required a drop of blood on Hadrian's part, that he had to channel a small part of his magic into and from there he felt how the gob magic guided it to the door. Allowing the blood to sink into the old ivory handle.

Even in the light of day, the light that shone from the door and slowly lit up the rest of the house could be seen far too well. It shone so brightly, Hadrian had to avert his eyes.

"That is all, Lord Slytherin," one of the goblins said. "We thank you for your business. If there is anything else that you would need, don't hesitate to seek it at Gringotts." With that the five goblins hurried away, down the cobblestone path and past the gates. Then they disappeared.

"Well, looks like we are alone," Hadrian said, breaking the silence. "Shall we go exploring."

Eileen bounced happily on her feet, ushering Hadrian towards the door. "Open it. Open it."

Hadrian did. The door was of a simple wooden design and it swung outwards without a hitch. The inside was dark and dusty, and dark magic hung in the air like stale air.

Not very homely so far.

Past the door, laid a large entry that contained a dusty carpet and two large wardrobes. It was sparsely furnished and all the windows were covered by heavy drapes. Hadrian stepped past the threshold and drew out his wand. "Lumus," he said, and his wand lit up bright and powerful, chasing away the shadows. Eileen followed, drawing out her own wand which was a slim beautiful cedar.

Together they made their way in, Gerald but a few steps away at all times.

Hadrian let his magic flare out of him, seeking into the corners of the room and spreading it across the large house. He couldn't pick out any large magical signatures, but the house itself was filled with so much magic it was possible for something less powerful to be hidden away in it. For now the only way to know was to go searching. The inside was just as vast as the outside presumed it to be. The walls covered with well kept wood and polished stone. The floor a light hardwood. Intricate patterns ingrained into it here and there and he could make out a darker colored wood in one of the hallways splitting from the atrium.

Hadrian noticed small markings at the bottom part of one of the walls and leaned down with his wand to get a closer look. "Eileen, would you know what this is? I'd say it's a rune but I've never seen one like this before."

Eileen came up and joined him, her dark eyes taking in both the small design and the rest of the wall. "Hmm. There seems to be two more ones. One close to the door and the second just on the ceiling over there," she pointed. "I think these are hieroglyphic ward stones. This one seems to be made up of two drawings inside of it instead of the runic script that we learn at school. I didn't know British wizards ever used this sort of magic."

"Hieroglyphics. Like what they used to use around Egypt? Is that sort of magic still in use?"

"As far as I know it's been classified as forgotten magic. Wizarding Egypt might still have a Pharaoh, but they lost the use of hieroglyphic magic more than a few centuries ago by now."

"Do you know anyone who can read this now?" Hadrian wondered.

"No. Maybe one of the Unspeakables," Eileen said, sighing and leaning away.

Hadrian shuddered at the thought of having one of them in his house. Unspeakables were known for their inconceivable quench for knowledge. They wouldn't just be satisfied with dissecting the hieroglyphic ward, they would seek out every bit of information they could gain on Hadrian himself. His knowledge as a time traveler, his inheritance powers. Everything they could find on him they would-not stopping until all of his secrets had been revealed. It was a scary thought, one Hadrian did not wish to ever experience.

Standing up he stepped away from the wall turning towards Gerald. "How about you, Gerald, have you ever seen anything like this?"

Gerald who was inspecting the one on the further side of the wall shook his head. "It doesn't give of the same feel as the runes you sometimes put up, Young Master. There is a heaviness in this stones magic that makes me very unsettled about touching it. As if it might pull me right in. Most distasteful."

Hadrian frowned at that. It didn't sound like light magic. They had barely started their search through the large manor and already they were being shown the signs of the dark family the Slytherin line was.

Eileen was busying herself by dragging her wand around the small symbol before tapping it lightly. "Meminero," she said in a strong voice, and the circle she had traced earlier lit up before it shrank quickly into the stone.

Hadrian and Gerald both came forward to look at what she was doing, fascinated with the new display of magic. "What did you do?" Hadrian wondered.

"A remembrance spell. It makes it so that later I will be able to produce an exact picture of it. I wish to study it more indepthly. I'm curious as to what function it has. Is it protection or something more sinister?"

"You should be careful with that. Don't injure yourself by reproducing symbolic magic without knowing what it's made for."

"Of course, Hadrian, I will be careful. I am after all not the reckless one here," she answered back with a kind smile.

Huffing, Hadrian left Eileen to her fascination and started wandering around again.

He busied himself by casting Vanishing charms on the drapes. Letting the natural light fill the dark room and chasing away the oppressive dark air. He could now make out the movements of a few paintings, but none of the people in the paintings looked at them nor spoke so he could only assume them to be normal pictures with no magical signature in them.

"Do you mind if I do a light Cleaning charm, Hadrian? I can't breath through all this dust," Eileen asked.

"Yes, that would be for the best. Let me help out."

With that the two of them set to work, dispelling dust and grime as well as opening up all the windows they could find.

As they were doing this, Yale's light voice came from the doorway, "Wow, this place looks like it might be haunted." He and the rest of the pack had finally decided on joining them. Yale was looking around in his human form, curious fingers dragging across small wooden motifs that could be found carved into the wall. The rest of the Lupi Caelo and Frost Hounds were sniffing about and pushing their noses into crevices. Their massive bulk filtering out the light and casting rather creepy shadows upon the far walls.

"I certainly hope not," Hadrian replied to Yale. "I refuse to have to deal with some sort of ghost or worse a demonic presence."

"Dear Hadrian, I think if this place was haunted it wouldn't be as well kept as it is. There must be a lot of preservation magic keeping all this up."

Preservation magic indeed, Hadrian thought as he stood outside of one of the heavy dark doors that lined one of the hallways. The door practically radiated with magic. Even as the new master of the house, Hadrian felt compelled to leave the room be, but curiosity was a dangerous thing and Hadrian quickly pushed the door open.

It was a library, massive and magnificent. Large bookcases from floor to ceiling, heavy tombs and sparse parchment as well as rolled up scrolls. For a long while Hadrian just stood there taking it all in. Awed and very impressed. Eileen soon joined him, neither able to take the necessary step to cross the threshold.

"I'm never leaving," Eileen whispered, her voice hoarse with revere. Hadrian nodded along with her by her side.

"Stop gawking and actually go inside," Yale grumbled from behind them. His lanky form peering over the top of their heads, curious eyes taking in the massive shelves and scattered desks that filled the room. "Is it really that impressive?"

Hadrian let the magic of the library wash over him as he stepped inside. His hand automatically reaching out to trail fingers against the binds of thick tombs. The library unlike the main room was not filled with dust or dirt. It was immaculately well taken care of. Small rune symbols carved into every shelf, most likely for both protection as well as preservation.

"There are so many books here. They all look old, but very well kept," Hadrian said.

"It will take years to go through," Eileen added. They shared a fond mischievous look, future plans whirling through their minds.

"I want to look through it now but it's best I search the rest of the manor before I lose myself here," Hadrian admitted, leaving the room with a last departing look.

The manor was massive, some rooms were well kept but others were filled with grime and dust. The dark magic was heavy and it dampened everyone's spirit the longer they stayed in the manor. Before long some of the canines had fled the property for the open air outside. Now and then Hadrian would catch sight of one of them through the windows of the house.

Gerald remained faithfully by his side, though his golden eyes had hardened and he remained quiet like a shadow.

When it was well past noon, Gerald ushered everyone out of the oppressive house for lunch. It was taken by a few sturdy rocks. Eileen and Hadrian had both packed a large quantity of food that they distributed happily to everyone. Large pieces of well kept meat being passed to the canines of the pack.

Hadrian munched on his own food quietly. The landscape outside the house was quiet and pleasant. The weather warm but not overbearing. The manor was beautiful, and it was wonderful to be in it after all the long years of yearning that had tugged at his core. But he knew it still wasn't what he wanted. His pack could barely stand to be inside it, they growled at corners and their usually warm canine eyes were cold. It wasn't a home they could live in.

Watching his pack, he smiled happily at the playful scuffle between Yale and Roarik. Immith and Lunath were both sharing a piece of meat and seemed happy to chew it together at a slow amiable pace. Twaine on the other hand was tearing into his piece like it was the last one in the world. The large wolf growled and tugged at it, and Hadrian couldn't help but smile at the very intimidating picture the massive wolf made.

Twaine looked up and caught his eye, seeing the amused smile playing on his lips. The wolf gave a large whine before turning his backside towards Hadrian to continue his tugging and tearing on the meat.

Gerald on the other hand remained statues. He sat upright in his wolf form, yellow eyes scanning the surround and ears perked up erect on his head. His food untouched. He was on the defences and Hadrian wished he would relax some, but as long as dark magic hung in the air like it did here. The alpha of the pack would remain alert. There would be no offer of tea or pleasant chats.

Hadrian sighed heavily and sat down his food. "How about we call it a day."

Eileen look over at him at that and the rest of the pack stilled their movements, too, and turned curious eyes over at him.

"Hadrian, it is hardly late in the afternoon. You wish to finish up so early, there are many more rooms we have yet to open," Eileen said, her voice tinged with something close to disappointment.

Hadrian didn't really mind.

"The manor won't go anywhere and I think we all need a good run." The last part of his sentence was directed towards Gerald. He stared steadily into his yellow eyes trying to convey his feelings regarding the packs unease that he felt.

Eileen took in this silent communication and leaned back with a defeated sigh. "I understand, Hadrian. It has been a long morning for all of us, and I am certain I should get home and go to the market before it becomes too late," she said as an excuse.

Lunch was finished quietly and Eileen left soon after. Hadrian walked her to the gates and the boundaries of the property. She Apparated away with a sharp turn and the feeling of a large amount of residual magic.

From there the pack took off into the surrounding woods. Sniffing along the manor border before seeking deeper into the woods by the manor. They stopped often to observe different kinds of animals, most with not an ounce of magic in them. But now and then they'd come across a small garden gnome or magical bird. The woods were filled with creatures, from the smallest insect to even a large herd of deer.

Soon they passed out from the manor ward and into the rest of the Slytherin property. They had run across part of it just a few days previously. It was a large area, covered with a Compulsion barrier that would compel humans away from the property. It also protected it from any who came seeking the Slytherin land with bad intent, which helped keep out werewolves and other more dangerous creatures.

Though Hadrian wasn't certain how it would stand up once general knowledge of the Slytherin estate got out. Compulsion charms were only useful when people weren't looking for it. The moment curiosity has been piqued; it would shatter like broken glass.

The woods of the property were old, large and strong, and a few trees here and there held large magical cores that gave the air around them a serene vibe. Hadrian loved it. Most of the pack had spread out, only Lunath remained by his side as they walked slowly through the thriving forest.

It was late when they returned to the rocky area that they had been taking shelter at for the last couple of days. They curled up tight together for the night, the weather having taken a turn for the worst and strong winds tugged on fur and clothing.

A light rain began in the early hours, and Hadrian got up unhappily to erect a shield charm. He used small pebbles to stabilize it before he curled back up into the heat of the pack.

With morning came thunder and the pack sought shelter under the alcove at the back of the manor.

-V-V-

That day only three of them wandered into the manor. Gerald and Twaine were like silent shadows, slinking through the still darkened corridors. Many rooms still remained unlocked and Hadrian had barely begun his search of the upstairs. The manor was beautiful and well decorated, but there was no personal objects to be found. Everything was packed away, stacked neatly on shelves or hidden away in closets. None of the objects where clothing, no combs or other personal items. It was as if the house had been cleaned thoroughly before abandoned. Only leaving that which would be useful to the next Lord or Lady of the family line.

There were quite a few doors which Hadrian had stopped outside and considered opening, but in the end he never did. He would brush his fingers over the old wood of the door and continued down the hall. Contemplating.

He took lunch by himself in the library, snacking on small sandwiches while flickering through a hefty book. Its contents weren't dark per se but it regarded sacrificial magic; something many classified into the big lump of dark magic. Hadrian knew better. His mother had sacrificed herself for his life, had given everything she had so that he may grow up safely from the eyes and hands of those who wished him ill-intent. The only thing it couldn't protect against was someone of the same blood. For that Hadrian would always be a scarred man.

The book itself was interesting, there were many things Hadrian had never considered that constituted as sacrificial magic. He, for one, had never considered giving up an idea or a goal as being sacrificial, but when he thought about it he realized he had spent a lot of his time sacrificing those small things. Maybe it was no wonder many thought his magic so great, if at all turns Hadrian found himself giving up a part of his being for the betterment of others. Though who knew. The book itself was theoretical. Abstract theories and slightly absurd propositions. Nothing concrete enough to help him understand the cause his sacrificial actions might have had.

With a tired sigh, he closed to book and laid it on the small stand next to him. And from there, it didn't take many moments before the book zoomed across the room back into the corner he had taken it from. Not that he cared much that it was gone. A simply Accio would bring it back to him if he wished to continue reading. Though Hadrian was rather certain he was done for today.

The weather still thundered outside and the wind and rain beat against the large windows that covered a good portion of one of the walls. It was a soothing sound, and before he knew it darkness covered his mind and drew him deep into a mirage of intangible images.

There was an echoing laughter that accompanied the feel of thick dark magic curling itself over him. Suppressing and sinister in nature. Hadrian wanted to push it away, wanted to draw his own magic around him, but as he tried he found himself unable to access it. He felt his magic as one feels hot air and it slipped just as easily through his fingers and whisked away. Leaving him powerless to the surrounding darkness.

The laughter soon became louder; now and then even produced the sound of a high pitched giggle close to his right ear. Warm breath on his check and cool fingers dragging across his neck. He turned and blinked and tried to move, but the darkness was constant; he could neither move nor voice himself.

A voice, genderless by how young it sounded, could be heard through the laughter. "Master, why? The pain, oh why? The branding thus so hurt. Master, I said-" The voice cut off as if the wind had changed directions and was no longer blowing towards Hadrian.

Such a young voice, spoken softly as if in fear. Or pain, Hadrian thought. He tried again listening for the voice, but everything had been cut off. The eerie laughter no longer resonated around him nor could he pick out the quiet begging of the child's voice. Frustrated, he tried imagining his body surrounded by this darkness. Tried pushing his fleeting magic to his ears and seeking out the voice. Only cool darkness continued to great him. Vast emptiness. Filled with silence.

Though Hadrian was nothing if not persistent, and his wish to understand drew some power to him. For this time when he closed his hand, he was certain fingers curled and touched upon the warmth of his palm. He was tangible.

He cast forward with his being, chasing light laughter in hopes that he would find the young voice again.

"There it goes. Drip, drip, drip... Beautiful little current trickles on by."

The voice! Hadrian though, just a little bit more, just a little closer.

And like that the heavy magic lifted and the image of a young child sat on stone floor appeared before him. However when he tried reaching for it, the image moved away and it wasn't until Hadrian stilled himself that it stabilized and grew somewhat closer again. Allowing Hadrian to make out the details of the child and some of the surroundings.

Behind the child was a cream colored wall; thin reddish threads that extended into it from the child. Small and barely discernible, if not for the light glister that seemed to come from them. Enough to draw his eyes.

Hadrian noted how they seemed to appear at random, all coming from some point in the child's body. Oscillating out at a slow steady pace. Now and then the red would catch the light and glitter strong and bright, turning darkened red to burning amber. Beautiful.

It would seem the child was just as fascinated by the threads as Hadrian. Staring at them with blank eyes that would blink slowly from time to time.

"Master, I said, one of my threads has curled, curled, curled…"

The child's face morphed into a strained smile as a high giggle emitted from him. Its sound ran like a chill through his body, and had Hadrian curl what little he could feel of his magic tighter around him.

"Master, what should I do with my curly blood? It twins and it twists and-" More giggles. Grey eyes blinking, owl like and not all there, before turning and fixing Hadrian with a steady stare.

He wanted to flinch back, but the feel of his body had once again forsaken him. Only darkness and heavy air greeted him from all sides.

Hadrian knew by now that the threads the boy kept talking about where made of his own blood. Flowing out of him and into, what Hadrian assumed to be, the manor wall. It was sickening to watch; the child could have been no older than ten. He sat on the floor, knees digging into stone and the only thing on him was a long dark shirt that only emphasized his ashened complexion.

The steady stare Hadrian had thought was directed at him, turned out to be aimed at a shadowy figure somewhere to his right. He could just make out the shape of a man and that of an arm outstretched towards the boy.

The boy's eyes flickered to the side and grey blankness receded to be replaced by wide hopeful ones. "Master, it's cold. So very very cold."

The voice that answered floated out from the shadowy figure. The timbre voice of an older man with not a hint of remorse in it.

"Kain, is that how I taught you to greet someone?"

The boy's hopeful eyes diminished and a sad downtrodden look took its place. "No."

"You've been such a good help to me. There is no need to look so pensive. Soon you won't be so cold," the man's phantom voice continued. "Soon the barrier will be up and than you can forever be here in this manor. Isn't that what you wanted? To always live here and to be of use to me, the Slytherin Lord."

Hadrian could barely stand to look at the small boy. The expressive naive look of a young boy, the look of someone whose only wish was to be recognized. To be wanted. To be something more than just a burden. Something Hadrian was deeply aware of from his own upbringing. The need to feel-"Master, am I useful?"

The responding chuckle wasn't kind. Wasn't filled with any warmth that was relaxing or accepting. Just cold. Pleased. "Oh, yes. You are of the utmost of usefulness. There is no way I could protect this manor as well without you."

"Master needs me?"

"Indeed I do. No one else would do."

"Master, it is cold, so very very cold," the boy continued again. Eyes flickering away from where the proclaimed Lord of Slytherin stood, to continue staring at the red pulsating threads.

"Don't worry. It will soon be done. The barrier will be erect and you will no longer be cold. Then you can be here with me, in this manor, forever and ever. You never have to worry about leaving or being unuseful. For you will always be of use here." The man's voice was fading, the last words hard to catch. "You will always be of use to me." The boy on the floor wasn't reacting, just staring, listlessly.

"Oh, thin threads don't you curl don't you curl. Not a single drop should be lost, lost, lost…"

The darkness was back, only the resounding echo of a young voice. The thick magic drew back, and Hadrian's own surged forth to meet him. Filling him in a heady rush. Covering his body and sending a harsh tingle through his veins as the cold that had been growing in him was pushed back.

He blinked open his eyes to a sparsely lit library. The rushing sound of pounding rain on the window and a warm heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Young Master," Gerald said. "You've been asleep a long time. It is time to get up."

"Gerald," Hadrian muttered out, still disoriented from the sudden shift in environment, "I had a bad dream. I think I saw something terrible."

Gerald leant back to give him space to sit up properly. "What do you mean?"

"I saw a young boy, his blood was being drawn into the manor walls."

"Hmm, a spell do you think?" Gerald said, sharp eyes scanning the few walls that could be seen in the library.

"Maybe it was just a dream," Hadrian tried justifying, a weak smile on his lips.

"You look pale. The last two days have been trying. You've written yourself into old wards and even I know that sort of experience shouldn't be taken lightly. You don't look like you had a nightmare."

Burying his face in his hands, his eyes burned with something close to both shame and pain for the boy he had just seen. "I don't think it was a nightmare either. I think it was binding magic. Blood magic."

Gerald walked over to another armchair and drew it closer to where Hadrian sat; sitting down in it stiffly. "What do you suppose the magic was meant to do?"

"I'm not sure," Hadrian said, shaking his head he stood up quickly, pleading eyes turning toward Gerald. "I don't want to talk about it. I want-no, no I don't want."

"Calm down, Young Hadrian, there is no danger here," The wolf-slash-man drew Hadrian closer to him from where he had been standing looking lost between the two chairs. "There is no need to feel distressed. This manor might now belong to you but that does not mean that the burdens that come with it needs to be yours to carry as well. When you've calmed down some, let us go join the rest of the pack outside. The fresh air will do you good."

Hadrian nodded, letting his heart rate slowly subside, drawing warmth from the hand still clasped tightly around his own. The dream had touched something deep in him. It had torn at his heart and at his core, and he had an uncomfortable feeling that he knew the magic that had been performed. He didn't want to know though, it felt wrong to know, as if something in him was being withered away by the knowledge.

Soon after his breathing had returned to normal, Gerald was pulling him out of the manor, his hand still tightly gripping Hadrian's hand. The warmth both comfortable and somehow grounding, soothing away the agitation that had grown in his magic.

There was no more talk about the dream.

The rain hadn't subsided outside, so the rest of the pack could be found laid out under the back garden's overhang. They took in their alpha's tense form and the tight grip he had on Hadrian's hand with silent watchful eyes.

Lunath pushed herself into Hadrian's personal space and rubbed a large head against his chest and pushed him lightly towards the direction where Dale and her had been laying. Gerald released his hand and Hadrian went willingly to where she wished him to be.

That night they spent in the back garden. The storm too intense for Hadrian to erect a charm from mere pebbles. And no one wished to enter the manor.

Two more days passed with heavy rain; Hadrian spent part of it in the manor, keeping away from the library, and searched through old drawers and cupboards. He had managed to unlock a few of the rooms that had been spelled shut and found nothing but elaborate and well-kept bedrooms. One had been a large suite with two bedrooms connected with an open living space. It was one of the few rooms were the intenseness of dark magic wasn't as strong. There was nothing of interest to be found, no dark artifact and nothing on regards to the intricate hieroglyphic seals that could be found here and there.

As for the dream, nothing more had been forthcoming in regards to the boy. With every passing day the dream faded from his mind, leaving only a vague sense of distress and disgust with regards to his past ancestors.

Eileen visited once the rain had passed. She came up the long winding road, dressed in a light jacket and dark skirt. Hadrian was pleased to see the hairpin he had given her fastened tightly in her hair.

They chatted lightly. Eileen seemingly unbothered by the dark magic that clung tightly to the house. Her free flowing spirit not a single bit dampened by its oppressiveness. She spent some time looking through the newly opened rooms, but it was clear her wish laid more in the library so Hadrian left her to search through the old tomes while he enjoyed the bright weather outside.

It was clear that the gardens had once upon a time been well kept. Now they were overgrown and the previous plants almost hidden from view by thick growing weeds. For a long time Hadrian contemplated weeding, but in the end had no interest in remaining with the manor long enough that he would care for this garden. He left it as it was and continued his round around the grounds.

There was a small pack of garden gnomes that lived behind one of the small branch houses that were situated a little to the east of the main house. The small pack of gnomes seemed unbothered by Hadrian and he found that he could study them rather up close without fear that they would run off. A few of the gnomes even stopped what they were doing to stare just as intently right back. Hadrian wouldn't consider them cute, but they had a clumsy mannerism to them that could be considered endearing. They were magical creatures, but their magic was one of the weakest. They had a strong connection with the earth and thus gathered most of their energy from plants and flowers that grew close to the ground. Hadrian had heard stories of garden gnomes whose magic had become so strong from the well-keeping of a magical garden that they could grow an Oak tree to maturity in just the span of an hour. Of course these little garden gnomes that reside in such a run down and unkempt garden had barely magic enough to give life to a flower.

A shadow fell over Hadrian from where he sat crouched on the ground. Roarik had decided to join him. The large Frost Hound took not a single step in front of Hadrian and instead cocked his white fury head to the side. Bright eyes taking in the same sight as himself. Hadrian wondered what the large dog was thinking. Could he feel the magic from the creatures? Did he think them fascinating and small, just like Hadrian himself, or was he contemplating a meal? The last thought made Hadrian chuckle.

He leaned over and ran his fingers over the fur that had been warmed from laying in sunlight. Roarik didn't react to it, his attention being steadily kept by the small scuffle and ruckus that the gnomes were keeping up.

"Hey, Roarik, you want to join me and go into one of the branch houses with me?"

Roarik looked over at that, ears perked up with expectation. Hadrian heaved himself to his feet and started towards the stone steps that led up to a heavy looking wooden door. The Frost Hound right at his feet.

The two branch houses were as large as a normal family suburban house. They both were two stories tall and stood facing slightly away from each other. The walls were of the same light stone as the main house.

There was no snake motif above the entrance of the house Hadrian and Roarik entered and neither was there the tingling feel of dark magic. The entrance was large, two covered sofas stood facing each other a little further in and could easily be seen from the doorway. The entrance floor had finely cut slabs laid as flooring and there was a slight step up upon to wooden flooring that seemed to be the general style of the Slytherin property houses.

Hadrian reached out and touched the wall. Feeling his magic surge to his fingertips as he traced out a small rune for light. The moment he was done, a soft internal glow came to life within the wooden walls that easily lit the room enough for Hadrian to make his way about comfortably. It was a rune he had often used, especially for small run down shacks like the one his pack and him had previously stayed in. After all, plumbing and electricity was not as diffused as it would be in the late 1900s. And Hadrian found that runes in general did the work just as fine.

They made their way into the house, bypassing the sofas and leaving the covers on them. A small fireplace stood in one corner with an empty pot on the mantle that had once upon a time most likely contained floo powder. A small kitchen could be found to the right, that had a large arched opening that lead into an empty oval room. Which had three large windows that faced out into the courtyard between the two branch houses.

Walking back into the kitchen, Hadrian found the cupboards empty except for a few runes that had been drawn into the wood to keep the food fresh. He took note of them to later compare with the runes currently being used. For most part rune magic was rather inflexible, but Hadrian found that with enough imagination just about anything could be created.

The next two rooms was a bedroom with a conjoined bathroom. A double sized bed dressed with dark covers still stood in the room with two dark wardrobes next to each other. Roarik took it upon himself to jump up on the bed-dust scattering in all directions.

Huffing, Hadrian quickly vanished it with an irate wave of his hand. He threw the dog a sour look before heading for the door. "I'm not helping you clean that dirt out of your coat later on."

The other side contained another bedroom, furnished much the same as well as had what looked to be a sitting room. A small bookshelf with what seemed to be wizarding cookbooks and a whole shelf of just horticulture.

Something Hadrian found highly unfascinating. He had had just enough of gardening in his childhood to last him multiple lifetimes.

He found that the upstairs wasn't anymore interesting. The middle floor plane was an open area with four armchairs and a light wooden coffee table. Some small wizarding portraits and other paintings. There were also two more bedrooms, these also furnished with thick heavy looking desks. One of the rooms had a old looking chest in it.

Hadrian found it spelled tightly shut when he tried opening it. A quick Alohomora did nothing. He tried Finite Incantatem but again nothing interesting happened. Glaring at the chest, Hadrian reached for his wand and threw spell after spell at it in hope that it would reveal its secrets to him.

After a few minutes he had to give up and admit defeat. Frustrated he promised himself he would return and try again later. With one final spell, Hadrian left the room.

He went and fetched the dozing Frost Hound, and made sure to draw his magic out of the rune to let the lights out before closing the door to the house.

He made a lap around the house to check the exterior, but nothing interesting was forthcoming so he and Roarik returned to the rest of the pack.

Eileen had managed to drive herself from the library and was seated against Lunath with a slim book in her hand when they got back. From this angle Hadrian could not make out its title, but it must have been fascinating for Eileen did not acknowledge his presence.

Roarik went to greet Immith. Leaning over to lick enthusiastically at a perked ear.

Hadrian himself wandered over to where Gerald sat, in wolf form, staring out over the sunlit grounds. He took a moment to appreciate the dark auburn fur before running his fingers deep into it. Taking comfort from the strong steady feel of his alpha. Gerald allowed the petting without so much as a twitch.

"What should I do?" he mumbled. Not wanting to draw too much attention to his distress. "The manor is unlivable and the branch houses don't have preservation magic on them. It would take a great deal of time to heal the damage of time and make them livable." Groaning he buried his face into the wolf's neck.

"What's wrong, Hadrian?" Eileen's worried voice could be heard behind him.

"I'm a Lord with an unlivable manor. I'm all powerful and still homeless."

"How self-deprecating of you. Hadrian, dear, you do realize that just because this is the main estate that doesn't mean you can't change it to something else. Many lords and ladies have rebuilt or moved to better homes upon gaining their inheritance."

Hopeful eyes looked up from auburn fur and over to Eileen. "Really?"

"Of course."

With a decisive gesture the book she had been reading disappeared, and she made her way over to Hadrian and Gerald.

"Do you wish to find a different house?" Eileen wondered. "Maybe even one of the smaller estates owned by the Slytherin line would do."

"A different house. A different manor," Hadrian said quietly, mostly to himself. "I'm not sure." He looked over at the pack, large heads all turned in his direction. "The pack has been looking forward to living on these grounds. The famous sanctuaries of Salazar Slytherin."

"That doesn't mean we can't find a new place. A better home. Some place we can all relax," Gerald said, having shifted back to his human form.

"Indeed. I think the pack all agrees that we would rather live in a place of peace than surrounded by walls tainted with dark magic," Yale added.

Eileen was quiet for a moment, taking in the stiff shoulders of the humans and the intent eyes of the wolves and dogs. She stared out over what she could see of the manor, the darkened windows and the green vines that climbed up over light stone. "Say, the Slytherin property itself is huge right. Why not build a new house in one of the other corners of the grounds. That way you don't have to move from the main property-you'll remain in sanctuary grounds-and you just have to change where the main manor will be."

"You make it sound like that will be easy. Doesn't building a house-a manor-take years?" Hadrian commented hesitantly, hope shimmering lightly in his chest.

"If you don't move in until it's all done, yes," Eileen answered. "But you don't have to wait that long, you just need to get the manor finished enough that you can move in. From there it won't matter how long it takes, you'll already be living there."

"Do you really think it can be done?"

"Oh, Dear Hadrian, the question isn't if it can be done. The question should be do you want it done?" Eileen's smile was cunning. Deep and dark and perfectly fitting for the manor behind her.

-V-V-

From there exploration of the manor was put on hold. Gerald, Hadrian and Eileen spend most of their time holed up in a large seating area in the western wing. Spread out before them was all sort of documents they had managed to find with regards to property rights and building rights of a wizarding home.

They had had to return one more time to Diagon Alley to find the latest laws and regulations. For if they were going to build something, it was going to be grand. There would be a potions lab for Eileen, of that Hadrian was adamant. The manor would have to be large enough to easily accommodate the pack of wolves and dogs, and it would contain all kinds of runes for both protection and everyday usage. Warm water and electricity if possible.

During this time, Hadrian could most often be found glaring at a piece of parchment. His eyes scanning over the details with a consternated look. "Why does it have to be in Latin? Is Latin really that useful? Why not French or German or you know, English!"

"Young Master, why don't you go and make some tea," Gerald said, unhelpfully. Pulling the parchment away from Hadrian and curling it up to place on the corner of the desk.

Hadrian wished to pout, but kept his childishness in with much forced discipline. "It's my house."

"Yes, and it will be a very beautiful house. One that would be easier built without you tearing up necessary papers out of frustration," Eileen said gently, guiding him to the door with a hand on his back. "Earl Grey if you please."

The strong oak doors closed on him.

With a heavy sigh he made his way to the kitchen.

The western wing of the house was bright and well lit. The sun shone in through the large windows on one side and caught on beautifully decorated doors on the other side. And as with all paintings in the manor, the ones on the wall in the hall moved but had no magical signature to them. For the most part they represented vast landscapes and now and then the grandioseness of a wizarding ball.

The western wing was more that of a living quarter than the eastern wing and thus the stale air of dark magic did not permeate through the walls as thickly. It still reeked and from time to time gave off the feel of stepping through thick cobweb. Unpleasant, but bearable.

Dale greeted him in the kitchen by sending puffs of cold air out towards him. The summer wasn't overly hot, but the cool air was certainly pleasant. The dog was sniffing around one of the walk in cupboards. Tail wagging back and forth, adding to the already cool air of his magic.

"Hmm. Dale, did you find something?"

Joining him, Hadrian sank down, lowering his head to also look underneath the most lowest shelf situated close to the floor. Too far down for Dale to get his head in under.

There was a flurry of activity, too quick for Hadrian's human eyes to catch. But he did sense the small spark of magic that would pulsate out from the small being that was currently wreaking havoc on the underpart of the storage shelf.

"Right. First magical being in the manor that we've found. Nice job, Dale."

Fishing around in his pocket, Hadrian extracted a small container that he quickly enlarged. Pulling out small pieces of dried meat and some grapes. Uncertain which food the creature would like the most. He pressed Dale's head back and waited for the dog to calm down before placing the pieces of food on the floor just inside the shadowy part of the shelves alcove.

Nothing happened.

Hadrian sat further back, dragging Dale with him until they were pressed against the far wall, a little over a meter away.

"Looks like we are going to have to wait," Hadrian said, pressing warm fingers over the dog's ears and gently guiding its large head over his lap.

It took a little while, but before he knew it he could make out the shape of something small, gnawing away at the dried meat. Dale stared at it as well, though making no move to sit back up.

"A pixie, maybe?" Hadrian queried. It was difficult to tell. Hidden in the shadows as it were. There were many types of pixies as well: forest ones, lake ones, household ones, light and dark ones. The list could go on. Hadrian himself hadn't encountered many. They were small and difficult to catch. Best thing to do was cast a banishing charm, like Depulso. It would force them to flee the premises, unable to return.

"Will you show yourself to me?" Hadrian tried. "I'm the current lord of this manor, Lord Slytherin. I won't harm you, or your kin."

The creature didn't so much as step out of the shadows as the shadows more or less receded. Giving Hadrian a good look at what stood before him. It was small, definitely carried all the pixie characteristics. Dark hair, small eyes, indiscernible nose, with dragonfly like wings sprouting from the back. Less human looking than what Hadrian was used to. This one draped in darkness instead of leaves or other plant like material like that of its forest folks, or that of human textile usually associated with household pixies.

"Would you happen to be a dark pixie?" he wondered, lowering his voice so as not to startle it. Dale added his own whine like sound, that rumbled pleasantly through Hadrian.

There was no answer, only the shift of the dark like clothing around it. The darkness surging forward and enveloping the small being before nothing remained.

"Well, I guess we now know that other creatures are residing here. Hopefully I get to meet one of them again. Nice job, Dale," Hadrian finished, hugging the huge head to his chest.

Stumbling up he headed back towards the kitchen stove.

"Tea, oh, tea," he mumbled to himself.

Dale left him after pressing a wet nose up under his shorter summer robe to rub at warm skin.

Then Hadrian was by himself. Contemplating the pixie as he fixed tea for the indestructible duo currently having free rein over the plans for the new house.

In school, the teachers had never really talked about dark pixies. Placing them in the same category as other dark creatures. But now Hadrian was curious. What sort of power did the little things have. The small pixie earlier had had very weak magic, much like the garden gnomes by the branch houses. Did it need to feed its magic on similar types of magic to grow stronger, like that of garden gnomes or was it just a weak creature to begin with?

So many questions and the only place that had answers would be the library.

After taking tea with Gerald and Eileen, Hadrian headed for the library.

Cracking open the door gently and peering in. Immaculate as always. Nothing out of place. It could almost be considered peaceful if not for the remainder of the dream he had had here.

He skimmed the shelf searching for anything that contained magical beasts and creatures. For the most part, he only found heavy tomes on werewolves and different vampire covens. Useful, but not helpful with regards to dark pixies.

He continued to skim through the books for a long while. Dragging them down off the shelves and pilling them on the floor. Locking them in place with an Immobulus. There was everything from astronomy to warding, even horticulture. Nothing on pixies though. Other than a small article about an attack caused by a swarm of lake pixies over a fishing spot. Most unhelpful.

By the time Gerald found him and dragged him out for something to eat, he was in a foul mood. He grunted a deft reply in regards to the future manor and tore a chunk of his sandwich out to chew angrily. Missing the worried look Eileen and Gerald threw one another.

"Hadrian, dear, why don't you come back with me home. I'm sure you miss the books you left there, right?" Eileen asked, patting his knee gently.

"There is things that needs to be done here," Hadrian replied, glancing up quickly from his half devoured sandwich.

"And just like you said last time, the manor won't go anywhere. So, why not come back home for a while. Relax in a real bed. Talk to Maggie-she's annoyingly worried about you-and think of when you would like to proceed with the building contract."

Hadrian had to admit she had a point. It had been well over a month since he last slept in a bed. He could use a shower as well. Apparently he wasn't going to get further in his search for the pixie, not here at the manor at least. Maybe he had a book stashed away somewhere in the room above the shoemaker. He'd have to look. If not, there was always Diagonal Alley.

With a defeated sigh he nodded. Eating his sandwich at a more languid of a pace.

"I'll come back tomorrow," Hadrian told Gerald.

"How about you take a few days and rewind, Young Master," Gerald said. "The pack will head out into the surrounding woods. We can take these next few days and search out a good place to build a manor. So, don't worry about us."

Gerald's yellow eyes stared back so earnestly that Hadrian could do little else but nod in agreement.

Leaving meant walking off of the property, something he had not done for quite a few days now. The feeling of the wards washing over him was both comforting and freeing. He looked back ones before Apparating away.

He appeared just within the wood lines close to the muggle village. From there he had sight of the village center and he could just make out the winding path that lead up to Spinner's End where Eileen lived.

With a loud pop Eileen appeared next to him. Her hair slightly frazzled. She combed it out quickly, straightening her clothes, before giving Hadrian a cool once-over. She stepped forward drawing her cedar wand, and with a quick muttered spell started fixing Hadrian's hair.

"I was going for a shower," Hadrian complained. "Now, I'm not certain I want to destroy the work you've just done."

"Looking respectable should not be something you complain about, oh mighty, Lord Slytherin," Eileen said with a playful banter. "There now you can walk in there without looking like you've gone head to toe with a lightning bolt and lost."

"In this village I'm just Hadrian, the slightly lost scholar with a penchant for disappearing and reappearing at odd moments."

"Yes, well Great Disappearer Hadrian, how about you go home and clean, relax and we shall meet tomorrow for tea. Thus, place the villagers at ease as to what could possibly have happened to you."

Hadrian agreed greatly with that thought. They parted with a quick farewell. Eileen heading one way, Hadrian the other.

Being back home was relaxing. He took in the soft smell of leather and wrinkled his nose at the sharp oily tange that filled his nose and seemed to settle on his palate.

The shoemaker was nowhere to be seen. The small business dark and most unwelcoming.

He had planned for a quick bath, but ended up soaking far too long. His skin wrinkling. The cooling water was what finally dragged him out, and he cast a quick Drying charm on himself before banishing the last of the water. A Cleaning charm fixed his bathroom up nicely.

He retired to bed with some books and feel asleep to the comforting weight of one upon his chest.

The next morning was uneventful. The shoemaker was still not there and thus allowing Hadrian to sleep in far longer than usual. Eileen met him for tea at one of the small cafes and they chatted about muggle life. Specifically the shoemaker.

"Have you seen him?" Hadrian wondered, cupping his hands around the warm cup and looking over his shoulder back towards his humble abode.

"No, but it's not unheard of for some of the folks here to go into the city now and then. I'm sure there is nothing to worry about, the shoemaker will be back before you know it."

The tea continued quietly.

The village was peaceful. A great difference compared to Diagon Alley. No matter what time of year that place was always hustling and bustling with activity. It probably had a lot to do with it being England's largest wizarding centrum, but it was also partially the people there that made it such a lively place. Hadrian had traveled enough to know there could be places with hundreds upon hundreds of people and the place felt like the tombs of the dead. Quiet and dark. The sound of laughter or chatter but a distant memory, if at all that.

He was forced out of his thoughts by the loud shout coming from one of the many small streets that wound between the buildings. Maggie had spotted him and was heading for him with a breakneck pace.

"Looks like the quiet afternoon is over," he mumbled mournfully into his cup.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so glum about it. You could use some young energy," said Eileen. The glint in her eyes saying all Hadrian needed to know. The woman was enjoying this!

"Mr. Hadrian!" Was shouted loud and clear, stopping a few people in their tracks to look about.

"Kill me, Eileen. Save me. Was it not you who talked about respectful appearance."

"Dear Hadrian, a child's enthusiasm should never be looked down upon in such a way. It is after all a great honor to be liked so genuinely."

Maggie appeared, wild hair and large eyes. Clasping tight to Hadrian's right forearm as she stared down at him where he sat. "You're back."

"Yes, it would seem so. Eileen and I were just out for some lovely tea." Maggie startled back at that, her eyes flickering over to where Eileen was.

"Oh, how rude of me. Hello, Mrs. Snape," Maggie said with a clumsy courtesy.

"Hello to you too, Maggie," Eileen answered.

Hadrian did not care about the awkward silence that seemed to have befallen Maggie. Instead, sipping his tea quietly. Contemplating when the end to the silence would come.

"May I join you?" A question directed at Eileen. Hadrian felt his brow tick up slightly at that.

"Of course," Eileen answered and gestured to a chair at a table close by. Maggie happily went and fetched it, scooting close to Hadrian's side.

"So where did you go this time? London-Or did you leave England?" Maggie's happy chatter washed over him, and much like how Eileen said he felt himself relax slightly in the presence of such youthful energy.

Tea break became much longer than originally planned. Eileen being the first to excuse herself and heading home.

Maggie had no qualms after that in dragging Hadrian back to her home farm for dinner. Hadrian went willingly. His stomach rumbling with the thought of warm food; something newly made and not kept under Preservation charms.

Her family, as always, greeted him curtly. Dinner would be had outside.

As Hadrian passed by the back porch he took in the empty bird cage with a sad smile.

"He flew away before we knew it," Maggie's mother said, as she came up to stand next to him. Harsh eyes looking at the cage, but Hadrian was certain he could make out the same sad yearning that he himself felt.

"I see. Than he must have healed nicely. You did a very fine job in taking care of him, ma'am," replied Hadrian, before continuing after Maggie who was already piling plates upon a thick wooden table placed out in the open on a patch of flattened grass.

As with most things Hadrian went to, the dinner was had in awkward silence. Broken only by Maggie's constant chatter. Hadrian felt slightly bad for enjoying the food so freely, he did after all never contribute any help with the farm animals kept by the villagers. Though during all his time here, no one had ever demanded he return the service. Part of him felt like he should. But who was he, but an awkward scholar who lived atop the shoemaker's shop.

"So, Hadrian, this time you were gone for quite some time. What have you been getting yourself up to?" Maggie's father asked. The man was muscular, thick neck and arms with an unruly beard. He had a gruff manner to him, but if one looked past that he was decent enough for Hadrian to like. The man after all handled animals very well, and that was something Hadrian could appreciate.

"I've been looking to getting a house," he answered honestly.

"A house!" Maggie practically jumped out of her chair, staring at him with bewildered eyes.

"Yes, I believe I should settle down somewhere more practical than on top of the poor shoemaker's shop."

"Here?" was all Maggie's mother pipped in.

The question had Maggie deflating and she looked towards him with large puppy like eyes. It truly did sadden Hadrian to tell her the truth.

"No. I'm sad to say I will be moving closer to the capital."

"Is that so. Do you have work there?" asked Meggie's father. The man was charismatically neutral in his speech and he continued eating his dinner as if the topic was of no interest.

"Yes. A friend of mine wishes help for his growing business." The lies all came easily. Poor Maggie would most likely search for him. These lies would hurt her the most, but there was nothing he really could say. Maybe an opening line about heirship or something. Would certainly quiet the dinner even more.

"Oh, that's nice." The glare Maggie shot her mother said all about what she thought of it.

"I'll still be here for a while. Finding a house takes some time after all," Hadrian said.

"Why? Is the city really that much better? I've heard that it stinks and is filled with dark clouds." Maggie's pout certainly could win an award at this point.

"Well, it's not so much about which is better. A house closer to the capital is just more convenient for future business."

Maggie's father nodded sagely. "Indeed. Business is important. Sometimes we farmers don't get enough of that out here any longer."

"If business is so bad here. I too will move to the city!" Maggie declared.

That certainly shot her father's head right up and away form his dinner. His eyes narrowing upon her daughter before turning to Hadrian. Hadrian grimaced at that and lifted his arms in silent surrender. This really wasn't his problem, he was just trying to let them know he was moving. Really all the unnecessary questions were causing more harm than good by this point.

"Margaret, you will do no such thing. City life is dangerous. You know nothing of what you are saying. Didn't you just last week say you enjoyed Fenny's birth. Well there'll be no horses an' no cattle in any city you go to. Don't you enjoy working with the animals here?"

"Sure I do, Papa. But there is nothing new here, nothing exciting. I want to go the movies like the city folk do. I'll soon be 17 and old enough to travel by myself. I don't need you to tell me what I can and can't do."

Oh, dear, Hadrian thought. Something had apparently cracked open and it no longer had anything to do with him about. By the mother's heavy sigh this seemed to be a normal enough occurrence by now.

She offered him more steak, which he silently accepted. Eating slowly, while watching the heated father and daughter shouting match. The usually quiet man certainly had lungs on him, much like his daughter. If possible, Hadrian would have loved to sink through his chair and deep underground.

Hadrian hoped he never had a child. Would he be handling this sort of situation the same way, or would he silently ignore it much like Maggie's mother who seems to have disappeared into her own little world?

"Why won't you ever take me there? Just once is all I ask!" With a finally yell, Maggie jerked up and rushed towards the house.

The silence after her departure was deafening.

The older man's shoulders slumped and he pushed the remaining of his dish away. Sad eyes turned towards the house and Maggie's disappearing back.

"Do you think she will be happy if she gets to see London once?" Hadrian found himself asking.

The man shrugged a shoulder, tugging on the bridge of his nose. "I'm not sure. She's young, what if she likes it? What if she doesn't come back?"

Frowning at that Hadrian cocked his head slightly to the side. "Why not go with her?"

"Oh, you scholars always think we farmer folk have so much time. It take a days drive just to get to London, no way we could make it in a day. There just isn't time."

"What if I took her?" The offer was out before he could make himself regret it. Maggie had been nothing but kind to him since he moved in towards winter of last year. "I have time, I have money and it would only be for a day or two."

The light eyes of both mother and father pierced at him, before a silent, but heated communication went up between the two of them.

"I promise no harm will come to her during our trip. If you now do allow it," he added. This would be a great farewell present was the only thing floating through Hadrian's mind. Seriously, what could go wrong.

-V-V-

Well dinner could certainly have gone better, but he did manage to get both parents to let him take Maggie to London. Why had he wanted to do that? Now in afterthought that seemed like a really bad idea. Hadrian barely knew anything about London. Of muggle London. Colored TV didn't even exist yet. What was he even trying to get at? They would be lost before the first day had even begun. Two airheads out for exploration. Eileen would flay him for this, of that he was certain.

He laid in his upstairs apartment, groaning into a pillow he'd pilfered from the bed.

He hadn't had time to say anything to Maggie, allowing the parents to break-the happy-news to her. But their London trip would have to wait. Too much needed to be done in regards to his manor before he could even think to take the time and traverse London.

With a tired sigh he threw the pillow from him and grabbed the first book that was stacked in a pile next to the armchair he sat in. _Of Mystic and the Occult_ by Lauren Heedspoof. The book was well written, but reminded Hadrian more of that of a diary than a research book. Lauren was a halfblood, whose magical father had died at a young age leaving her to grow up in muggle Bramingham. She like most muggle borns turned witch or wizard had been accepted to Hogwarts. From there she began an extensive journal on all magical things.

She really did do a good job on the journal, her entry remarks were far more intellectual and thought through than what most purebloods would ever think of describing them as. Her entries on magical creatures specifically fascinated Hadrian. She had a knack for picking out characteristics. There was no previous bias to cloud her eyes, which was a welcomed view to him.

She'd come across quite a few pixies in her time, sadly none where of the dark kind. Even so, she had managed to collect a vast assortment of knowledge on pixies. For one, they were most often found close to an untainted source of magic. They lived in small tightly knitted family packs and they rarely, if ever, left their birth place. There had apparently only been two large incidents where pixies had had to relocate due to heavy building by the muggles. During both these incidents, the pixies had caused a huge ruckus. Crashing down whole houses and upheaving the road. They'd caused so much problem that the Minister of Magic had to step in and Obliviate the poor townspeople. After that the Minister of Magic had been more careful about muggles building in on magical land.

It was all good knowledge, but left Hadrian uncertain as to how to proceed with the old manor. He had no wish to clash with the pixies or any other magical creature that had taken up residence there.

For now, and for probably quite some time the manor would remain as it was. Once the new manor was underway, Hadrian would lock down the manor again.

That night he headed to bed early. Dreaming of lake pixies and all kinds of other weird creatures.

By the morning he was up early. Took one look at the still dark shop and headed out for breakfast.

Few people greeted him. Most only throwing suspicious glances at him from the corner of their eyes. Hadrian took it with stride. He was after all rather mysterious in this village. They'd probably not miss him much when he up and leaved.

No enthusiastic Maggie greeted him for breakfast which did surprise him. He shrugged it off though and headed for the woods. Today he was heading to Diagon Alley by himself. There were things he needed to speak about to his estate manager, and he thought it best to get done with quickly.

As always before apparating he threw up a Notice-Me-Not and turned on his heels and disappeared.

-V-V-

The bright oval room greeted him as well as that of an alarm sounding off about an incoming Apparate. Hadrian quickly stepped out of the warding circle that allowed you in and out of Diagon Alley.

The room was busy and he had to push through some people to make his way out.

Unlike the last time he had visited there was no hustling of young students getting ready for school, but that didn't make the place any less lively. There was shouts of sales from different shops and young ladies with high hats busying themselves up and down the streets.

Would muggle London be the same? Hadrian wondered as he joined the throng.

He stopped at a few shops to look at the many items. Nothing truly interesting caught his interest so he moved on quickly. Keeping his head low in case anyone recognized him. When he spotted a young boy waving around The Daily Prophet, he immediately turned and headed for him.

"How much for the paper?" Hadrian wondered.

The boy replied by gwacking at him in disbelief. Turning to look over his shoulder before staring back at Hadrian. "You new here?" the boy wondered, not answering the question.

"Yes, something like that. How much?" he tried again.

"5 knuts, mister," the boy said. Still staring with far too wide eyes. "You sure you're new? You don't look like one of those halves, nor like one of those muggle borns."

Hadrian sighed. He fished out 5 knuts handed it to the boy and reached for one of the papers.

"I'm usually not the one buying."

The answer seem to satisfy the boy, for he bowed deeply and thanked him profusely.

Hadrian really couldn't understand this society sometimes.

He made his way towards the four fountains of Reunion Square and sat down on a brightly colored bench. Laying the paper open before him.

The result of a Quidditch game was the first thing to greet him. Apparently some team called the Asteroids were in the current lead. And by the glowing article, Hadrian would say they had some major fans in the journalism department.

The-thankfully colored-picture of players flying by showed old worn brooms that Hadrian really had no knowledge of. He looked up from the paper and scrutinized the shops around him. No broom shops. Not like he was used to. He had never really thought of this on his earlier trips to the Alley. Maybe flying was looked at differently here than back in his original time?

The next page was a home-made recipe of some kind of meat pie. Though it didn't look overly appealing so he skipped happily to the next page.

The Minister of Magic was pointing the blame at someone else like usual. This was something Hadrian could understand. Apparently there were still many war torn areas that had yet to receive government aid after Grindelwald's war, and the governments of not just England, but a great deal of other European countries were still arguing on whose job that should be. As usual the Minister of Magic was erecting a strong shield against any of the blame.

Would these problems become his soon?

Another sigh, before he flipped through the rest of the paper. Nothing on him, for that he was thankful. Though it had been a quite a while since he had last been seen, maybe the hype had died down.

Part of him highly doubted that.

He stretched and shrunk the paper down to stuff in his pocket before turning towards Gringotts.

The massive building glittering in the morning sun like usual. The guards didn't so much as look at him as he made his way up the steps.

Even in the morning the building was packed full of people.

Hadrian caught the eyes of one goblin and made his way forward. A small part of him saying he should be more considerate and actually stand in line. Another part was annoyed and wanted his business over with quickly. That part won in the end.

He was about five paces away from the goblin counter when a deep voice spoke up behind him.

"Oh, my. This is certainly a surprise. Look what has been dragged out of its hiding hole."

That drawl. That tone. Hadrian knew it well. The goblin who had frozen upon eye contact scuffled away quickly when noticing who had stopped Hadrian.

With a heavy breath, he turned, a strained smile making its way upon his lips. "Lord Malfoy, I hope you've been well?"

It was the same silky white blonde hair that he was used to. Tied up in a high tail and trailing over regal shoulders. The man was just as tall as Hadrian remember, standing equal in height to Gerald. Though of course, no self-assured Malfoy would ever be seen as anything but slim. If there was muscles on the man they were well hidden behind regal clothes.

"Last I remember you called me Abraxas," the man answered, slim lips curled in a pleased smile.

"And last I remember you were not Lord of the Malfoy house."

"No, I certainly wasn't. Though I'm surprised you would know anything about that. Tell me who could it possibly be that let you know of that. I can hardly imagine you would have asked."

Hadrian looked away feeling fidgety and uncertain all of a sudden. He had never been good at dealing with this man. Eileen's help would be much appreciated right now, but alas, he had left her back at the muggle village; believing himself strong enough to handle any wizarding situation that would arise on his visit today. This situation was one he hadn't planned for.

"Gerald," Hadrian said, green eyes searching out silver.

"Ah, that man does seem adopt at finding such news. Even though he isn't quite wizard enough." The words caused Hadrian to tense, but there was no veiled insult in Abraxas' tone. And the silver eyes remained sincere as they laid upon Hadrian's own.

Abraxas' shoulders relaxed slightly as he made his way towards Hadrian. "So, it is true. That Eileen Prince brought back the lost Slytherin Lord. I was starting to worry for you. That you'd never come back."

Hadrian stood fast as Lord Malfoy neared him, stopping only once he was a hands reach away.

"I was placed in a rather unforeseen situation. And, as they say, one thing led to another."

The other lord smiled at that, his hand reaching out to clasp Hadrian's own.

"Well, I for one am happy for it," Abraxas said. "Welcome back, Lord Slytherin."

 **Next will be Part III  
**

/Tsubasa


	3. The Beginning of a Name Part III

**The Beginning of a Name Part III**

The flustered look on Hadrian's face must have been easy to discern, for the smile on Abraxas quickly morphed in to that of a smirk.

Pulling his hand away gentle Hadrian said, "I wouldn't have presumed you'd be so invested in seeing me again. You even sent a letter."

"Which you didn't reply to. Though, truth be told, I would have been greatly surprised if you had."

The man turned towards one of the empty goblin counters; pulling Hadrian with him.

Hadrian caught the appraising eye from the corner of his own as he let himself be pulled along. "You don't seem that surprised to find me at Gringotts today," he said.

"No. I've been keeping tabs of your comings. You are rather easily found after all," Abraxas replied.

Hadrian huffed, but remained quiet.

A goblin had materialized by the counter, greeting them with a stiff bow. "Lord Malfoy and Lord Slytherin, how may we help with you today?"

Abraxas turned to look back at Hadrian, an eyebrow quirked sharply upward. The gesture caused his spine to straighten reflexively and he sent the man a searching look.

"You can't expect me to let you come along, can you?"

"I was hoping we could catch up," Abraxas answered.

"While I'm handling personal business?" The man simply shrugged elegantly and turned back towards the waiting and slightly impatient looking goblin.

"What will it be, sirs?"

With a little grumbling on his part Hadrian replied, "I'm here to see my estate manager. I have a rather large proposition for him."

The goblin assessed him quietly before hurrying away.

"Oh, estate manager?" Abraxas started. "I had heard that you've been visiting him often. Though if I'm correct this is the first time you do so alone. I'm greatly pleased we were able to meet without the interference of others."

"That's only because you know that if the others had been here you wouldn't have the possibility to trail after me. To spy so blatantly," Hadrian growled out. Straightening his shoulders and narrowing his eyes.

The nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach was still there, but as time passed it receded slightly. He had never been good at dealing with stressful situations, and Abraxas was both a bad memory and a highly astute pureblood. There was no winning any battles picked with him. At least not without Gerald or Eileen.

"You think so badly of me, Hadrian," the man said with a pleased smile on his lips.

"I'd say I'm a rather good judge of character. You, Lord Malfoy, just have a bad one."

The man's accompanying laugh was light and airy. All charismatic and suave. "Your tongue has become sharper."

"I have the Prince heiress to thank for that."

"And am I not curious to know how you two met," the Malfoy Lord said. "She disappeared close to a decade ago. No word. Nothing. The Prince were down one child and they said nothing. Lady Prince was as cool as usual, seemingly uncaring. You can imagine the uproar; especially from her fiancé."

"The Goyles?" Hadrian said, eyes wide with intrigue as he leaned slightly closer.

Abraxas' brow quirked. "Indeed. It would seem this story is not new to you."

"Eileen and I talk. We're friends, that's sort of what friend's do," he defended.

"Friends. So not just for business… or pleasure."

His temper rose at that and he just opened his mouth to tell the pureblood where he could put it when the haggard looking goblin came back. His small chest heaving and producing a most unpleasant rasp.

"My lords, if you please follow me." With that he was off again, hurrying away towards a large open archway; leaving Hadrian and Abraxas to quicken their steps to follow.

"Well this is rude," Abraxas commented, his strides long and still somehow elegant.

"Yes, well at least you have the height to make this pace look like a stroll in the park. I feel like any faster and I might as well be running," Hadrian grumbled. Eyes flashing bright emerald before cooling to a darker tone as his previous anger redirected towards the goblin.

"Well, I wouldn't mind seeing that. Certainly would be entertaining."

There was little else that needed to be said after that. The brisk walk was cut to an end as they neared the narrow door that would lead them to the goblin Hopgrog's office.

The room was just as unpleasant as all the other times Hadrian had visited. There was a stuffy feel to it even though it contained no large quantity of anything. Hadrian would recommend windows if he had to keep coming back here at such regular intervals.

The huffy little goblin bowed deeply by the open door, standing unnaturally fixed in that position as the two men made their way passed.

"Ah, Lord Slytherin, I wouldn't have expected to see you so soon again, and you bring new company. I hope for your sake that you know what you are doing." Hopgrog's familiar voice greeted him. The beady eyes taking in the other lord by his side with the most distrustful sort of stare. "Lord Malfoy, I hope thy vaults flow prosperously with gold."

"Oh, they certainly do," Abraxas said. Foregoing any proper goblin greeting.

The man kept pace with Hadrian and lowered himself down on a stiff chair without so much as a care; wand flicking out to produce a warm cup of, presumably, tea for himself. Silver eyes turning nonchalantly to meet Hadrian's own before waving an elegant hand. "Well do go on."

"Yes, thank you for your permission, Abraxas," Hadrian said. "It's certainly nice to know someone is comfortable. How is the tea? Nice?"

"Most pleasant indeed."

Hadrian couldn't find it in himself to even produce a sigh. He pulled the shrunken papers out of his pocket and with a snap of his wrist had it unfolded in its whole before him. Hopgrog tore his eyes away from the lord beside him and accepted them with a critical eye.

"Ah, these are the estate papers the young lady Prince asked for during your last visit," Hopgrog began. "So, you truly have decided to build a new family manor."

"Yes. Of course, not all details are finished yet, but I felt that I should consult with you regarding what we have so far before we continue. I understand that the full process will take quite some time in its whole."

"Hmm. True true. I think the difficult part will be hiring warders that you are comfortable with. As I see it there is very little we at Gringotts can do. Of course, I shall help with getting you in contact, though after that it is up to you whom you choose."

"Yes, I understand, thank you," said Hadrian.

The room fell quiet as Hopgrog searched through the papers. Only now and then speaking up to clarify something. Abraxas remained quiet sipping his tea. Cool eyes taking in the conversation, but never interrupting.

"Lord Slytherin, are you certain you wish to do these parts yourself? It takes a great deal of magical energy to erect these kinds of barriers. You also wish to produce your own ward stone," asked Hopgrog, eyes not looking up from the papers before him.

"Yes. I thank you for your concern, but I am certain those are all parts I can handle on my own."

The goblin nodded, eyes glancing over towards the silent Malfoy lord. "When would you like construction to begin?"

"As soon as possible."

"Then I will get in contact with the construction team." A new paper was slid over. "These papers need to be filled out and given to the Housing and Developing department at the Ministry of Magic. I'm regretful to say, it must be handed in the by current lord himself. Once their stamp of approval has been given we can move forward."

Swallowing the heavyweight in his throat Hadrian replied, "I understand. Eileen will let you know about the manor location within a week or so."

From there their meeting trickled to an end. Hadrian was handed more paper and Abraxas had apparently become bored enough to start inspecting some of them.

By the time they left it was past lunch time. Hadrian's stomach rumbled, and his mind felt heavy with information. Most of which he was certain he had been unable to retain. He grumbled a little to himself and hurried after Abraxas' long strides.

"Did your curiosity get satisfied?" he snapped maybe a little too strongly.

"Oh, it was very informative, Hadrian" Abraxas replied. "Few nowadays take the time to build a new family manor. Some worry that it comes to close to breaking tradition."

"Do you worry about that as well?"

"No. Let's just say I'm more progressive than that."

"Progressive?" Hadrian queried, eyeing the other man distrustfully. "I think you're only fooling yourself with such words."

The answering chuckle was light, but there was a harsh look in the light eyes. "That may be true. Though, Hadrian, I feel that you shouldn't forget that it was my progressive ways that helped you-oh so freely-when you were wasting away by a dark curse."

The memory made Hadrian flinch. It was close to over four years ago by now, but that year had not been a good year. For all of his seeming immortality Hadrian had been really close to experiencing true death. It had eaten at his being slowly, withering him away until he was nothing. Empty minded and cold. Gerald had been the only one to remain by his side, his thin grip on reality had been too fragile; they couldn't afford for the rest of the pack to end up hurt. Hadrian wasn't certain if he could have ever forgiven himself if he had hurt them. Abraxas had thrown caution to the wind and helped them. Helped Hadrian. Never asking for anything. Just a steady presence. His magic strong and bright and just enough to keep Hadrian from diving off the deep end into the never-ending darkness.

"I don't like thinking of that time," Hadrian said quietly. Pace slowing as the memories bubbled up.

"Not thinking of them won't make it go away," was Abraxas' only reply. "I am glad you seem to have healed well. Your wolf took you before we could be certain the cure had done its part."

"Is that why you joined me today? To see if I had healed?"

"Partially," Abraxas agreed, "partially not. I've been trying to figure out what drove you back into society. Even on your deathbed you were swearing about never being forced back; complaining constantly about being healed by one of your own kin."

"That does sound like me." They passed out of Gringotts; as always no one stopped them, no one looked. "Though what I am most curious about is why no one has approached me yet. Not a reporter, not even a weird look on the streets. Do they not know? I couldn't even find anything in the papers when I looked"

"You're welcome," Abraxas said, leaving Hadrian shell shocked by the entrance as he continued down into the busy street.

"It is all your doing!"

"Not all my doing, but I might have had a hand in it."

"What could you possibly gain by doing this? Why would you even do this to begin with?"

"Do you want this conversation here—in the middle of the street?" Abraxas wondered. The man didn't give him time to reply before he had grabbed a hold of his arm and was pulling him gently along. "There is a nice restaurant just down the street. Perfect for a light lunch and secretive conversation."

"Oh, do you go there often when you have business you don't wish others to overhear?" Hadrian grumbled out.

"You are so negative. One day I will prove to you that I am not the villain you seem to want to make me out to be," said Abraxas. "Now come along. If it's that big of a deal, I'll even pay."

"No need," Hadrian replied dryly. Trying to straighten his robe and calm himself. Eileen had taught him better. He would not be looked down upon. He was of the same standing as Malfoy now, there was no difference. Money wise—who knew—maybe he was richer.

The restaurant was one Hadrian had never been to before. It was well lit and had much room between each of the different tables. The chatter was light and all in all it gave off a posh view. Very Malfoy like.

Their table was placed along a high window. A canteen of icy water floated over to their table to fill their glasses. The napkins unfolded and settled on Hadrian's lap whether he wanted it to or not. As for the menu, it had three choices in all for lunch: meat, fish or root. Hadrian had never heard the name of the root before and he assumed it was the pinkish looking thing he saw at a table further down to his right.

Leaning across the table, Abraxas inspected the menu and Hadrian both. "I recommend the fish."

Hadrian ordered root. Not out of spite, Hadrian wasn't childish like that, at least that was what he tried telling himself.

In the end, the food was good and Hadrian had to admit that the fish Abraxas ate looked absolutely mouth-watering as well.

So far, their conversation had been nothing special. Abraxas mentioned his son, who would turn one in October and he invited Hadrian to the upcoming party. It was an invitation he wasn't certain he was happy to receive.

"Is that the same party you mentioned in your letter?"

"No, that one I'm afraid has already passed. However, I would be greatly honored if you could attend the Harvester Feast that will be held at the end of this month. It will not take place at the Malfoy manor and instead will be held at the King's Hall in Glasgow," Abraxas happily explained as he finished up his meal.

"That is rather far from here." Sighing, Hadrian himself pushed his plate away and leaned back in the stiff chair. The day felt like it had been overly long already and he did not wish to think about parties or public events. Didn't want to consider the curious eyes of the people; always demanding so much information even though it had nothing to do with them.

"Of course, we will travel there by floo."

He scrunched the white cloth napkin in his fingers. "I don't like parties."

"That is fine. You aren't required to dance, though it certainly would help."

"Help with what?"

The man leaned forward with intent eyes, the lips just curving up into that of a smile. "Your image of course."

Hadrian felt his breath leave him and he swallowed loudly, nervous eyes fliting about. "I don't care about my image."

"That might be so, but you are Lord Slytherin, and that is not a title of just any lord. Lord Slytherin has always been a title of high regard, it is not just looked well upon by dark wizards, but light as well. You would do well to play your part. Depending on how you act will depend on how many enemies you will have in the foreseeable future."

"Enemies?" Hadrian wondered. "Will you be one of those?"

"As always, so little faith. No, if I truly were your enemy I would not have worked so hard to keep your return quiet. Of course, many know of your return, but they have all promised to hold their tongue until your true inauguration back into society. You will need to make a formal appearance. A speech would most likely be necessary."

"And you think the Harvester Feast would be the perfect time to do this. It is but a few weeks, not even that."

The Lord Malfoy grinned at that, leaning forward across the table. "Who do you think I am. A week is all I need to make you ready."

Startled Hadrian tried to lean back, but the chair's back was high and stiff and gave no room. "That is much appreciated, however I have a manor to build and many other projects to get to."

"All which your loyal wolf can handle," Abraxas said dismissively, hand wafting in the air. "I can only hold off the press for so long, your image is becoming more and more known each time you visit Diagon Alley. If you wish to retain a peaceful life, this appearance would be most beneficial."

"Returning to wizarding society. I will have to take up politics…" sighed Hadrian, sagging slightly in the chair.

"Humph, you make it sound so bad. It is not like you will have to vie for a seat in the wizengamot. You are a lord of a Noble and Most Ancient House. Once your return has been accepted, you may do what you wish. Slink back in your hiding hole. Though I truly wonder if the soon to be Lady Prince will accept such a retreat. The Prince family are known for ambition," Abraxas said, leaning back slightly and gesturing for the young waitress who was balancing a tray of something with utmost perfection with her wand tip.

"You know of her heirship?"

"Of course. The current Lady Prince and I are on good terms. Upon the young lady's disappearance, Lady Prince came to ask my father for me to marry the second eldest—"

"What?" Hadrian gasped, almost tripping out of the chair.

"Peace, Hadrian. Of course, I refused."

"You sound smug. I'm glad you didn't marry one of them, but can you at least make it sound like you are apologetic for it."

"That is the life of a pureblood. Marriage is political. One family will always hold power over the other. If I regret each action I won't be able to move on with my life. Besides, I have a son—Lucius—now." Abraxas face was relaxed, pleased even. Hadrian could understand him somehow.

"It wasn't that many years since we met. Yet, you've married and had a child. I feel as if our timelines are so different. Our worlds as well."

Their conversation stopped as the young waitress appeared. Her dark hair piled high on her head. "Yes."

"A 1908 bottle of Burshop if you would," Abraxas ordered, unbothered by Hadrian's startled expression.

The waitress was gone before Hadrian could complain. "It is still early afternoon. Why are we drinking?"

"To commemorate this moment of course. We have yet to celebrate your return."

"Is that not for the better," Hadrian said, looking about. Though no one had made direct eye contact with him, he was certain that their outing was being watched carefully. Prying eyes everywhere.

The bottle of Burshop soon appeared and conversation strode from politics to Hadrian's interest in creating his own ward stone for the manor. This apparently interested Abraxas greatly. He had done an apprenticeship with an elderly warder in France after finishing Hogwarts, but in the end had found no interest in continuing that line of business. He was a Malfoy, which meant that sooner or later he would take up the full-time mantel of ministry work. He still retained a great deal of information though and Hadrian tried to soak up as much as possible. However, with each glass finished he found this skill greatly decreased.

By the time they stumbled out of the restaurant, the sun was nearing the horizon and Hadrian had spent an entire day in Diagon Alley. And maybe not so much to his surprise any longer, had enjoyed it. They parted ways close to the Owl's Inn, with Hadrian promising to visit the Malfoy manor within the next two days to start preparation for his upcoming wizarding ball appearance.

—V—V—

"You met with who?" Eileen shouted as she shot up from her chair, her magic flaring out brightly. "Do you know how this could have gone. Malfoy's are not known for helping out for anything less than self-interest."

"I understand. Nothing happened though. Besides how was I supposed to turn him down. He looked like he would have followed after me whether I wanted him to or not," Hadrian said, shoulders slumped and staring listlessly at the cold cup of tea in his hands.

"If you truly would not have wanted him there, the goblin wards would have forced him out of the meeting room. You must have known this much," said Eileen. Eyes like those of a hawk as she followed each and every one of Hadrian's movements.

"Umm, goblin wards can do that?"

"Yes!" Calming herself Eileen sat back down rigidly. "We have a long way to go before I feel I can allow you to go to any wizarding place alone. Where did your backbone go? When we went before you dealt with all situations very well."

"Yes, well… Abraxas is a little special…" Hadrian said feeling defensive.

"Ugh, okay. So, he now knows everything regarding the building of the Slytherin manor as well as most of your powers regarding warding. That is a pretty big handicap on your part if he decides to ever use it against you."

"Let us hope he doesn't."

"Yes, let us," Eileen agreed. "What else did you talk about?"

Grimacing slightly, Hadrian replied as evenly as he could, "There is the Harvester Feast coming up. I was invited to attend."

"The one in Glasgow?" wondered the young lady.

"Yes. Apparently, according to Abraxas, it would be best if I made a formal appearance as well as gave a…speech."

"Formal appearance…" Eileen contemplated quietly. "This is true. Any future business we do would be helped along greatly if you had a formal introduction. Also, if the introduction was done in such a way as to show off your status. Right now, you are a lord of a prominent family that has yet to show that you have the power to honor the name."

"I really don't feel like I should have to prove it to anyone. I can't get rid of the name." He looked about quickly before raising his hands just above the table so Eileen could see. Gathering his magic at this finger tips before snapping them together to produce a small flame. It was not a warm flame, simply magical. Hadrian was only good with ice elemental magic. The rest was mostly cheating, producing cheap imitations with his powerful magic. A true mage would easily best him.

"Careful so that the muggles don't see it," Eileen chided even as her eyes watched the flame with interest. Her own magic slinking out and curling around Hadrian's hand like a warm air current.

"And if they did? Do you truly think their conclusion would be that I'm a wizard?"

"Who knows what their conclusion is. Best remain on guard." Eileen was right. It had happened before to Hadrian, being chased out due to fear. There was never any logic in those people's actions, only want for action. As if violence would somehow suppress their fear. A senseless act that had led to not only Hadrian, but others as well, being scarred.

"Your magic truly does put the rest of us to shame," Eileen said, still leaning against the table with her arms. "When I was at school, I was considered a powerful witch. Many complimented me, told me I had a bright future. Yet, watching you produce flames so easily, does put my world in prospective."

"You are powerful," was his only reply. He was certain of those words. Some powers had to be physical some mental and some like Hadrian magical. Eileen was both smart and powerful. She was good at manipulating her magic. Her blasts might not be as powerful as Hadrian's, but her spells were cunning and inventive. Sometimes that counted more in battles than pure power alone.

"Not in the way that counts."

Hadrian wanted to tell her that wasn't true. Wanted to earnestly state what he thought of her. Praise her. Yet the words wouldn't come. So, he sat there quietly, lowering his arms to his lap. The flame long since extinguished. Embarrassment held his tongue.

After a short while, Hadrian changed topic unable to deal with the prolonged silence. "I promised to visit the Malfoy manor tomorrow."

"I see."

"Would you like to join me?" At this Eileen only looked pained, her eyes flickering out over the quiet village. "You don't have to."

"I'm sorry, Dear Hadrian, it looks like you will have to go on your own. I will, however, attend the ball at Glasgow."

"Eh!" Hadrian exclaimed, words unable to form properly in his mouth. "Do I need to invite you…?"

Eileen's shoulders slumped as she laughed full-heartedly. The earlier pain dissipating; smoothing out the lines on her face. "No, as the future heiress of the Prince, there is no way I would be rejected for going with or without an invitation. Rest assured, I will be there with you."

The relief Hadrian felt, left him tired and boneless. They parted ways so that Hadrian could prepare himself for the coming day.

The shoemaker's shop was still quiet and no word from Maggie.

—V—V—

First visit of the day the next morning was to his manor. The grounds were empty and no sign of his pack.

Hadrian gathered a deep breath and brought his magic up to well just below his skin. Warming him and filling him to the brim with energy. His hands slowly rose, palm outwards, as Hadrian took in a deep breath and said, "Find Me Gerald."

His magic reacted immediately. Shooting out of him and forming a bright yellow circle around his arms that slithered to his fingertips before swirling around him in a wide arch. It took only a second for one part of the circle to form a small little extent that pointed to Hadrian's left.

He took off running in that direction, the yellow circle staying fast around him at a about a meter, or so, radius. The small needle, tilting and tipping back and forth as it showed the way.

He ran through the bushes, feeling his chest heave and voice rasp slightly at he exertion. Any previous strength he had garnered from quidditch had been lost in adulthood. Sometimes he regretted giving it up. He could have easily tried picking it back up even if just for fun once he had settled down more in this new timeline. Instead he had become a bookworm. Traveling far and wide, slinking between muggle and wizarding worlds alike in search of a purpose. One he wasn't certain he had found yet.

The pack must have picked up on his magic for a howl could be heard from close by.

Hadrian smiled and canceled his spell. Jumping over big roots and ducking under large branches.

Then he hit the ground hard, rolling a little before coming to a stop.

That was painful, he thought. Pushing himself up on his arms shakingly.

A pitiful whine came from his side as Roarik slunk up to him with his tail laying low.

"Hey, Roarik. Did we run into each other?" Hadrian asked, reaching out to lightly drag the Frost Hound closer to him. Burying fingers into snowy fur and scratching around the collar.

He grunted as he tried straightening himself, and noticed that his arm was bleeding sluggishly and his right leg hurt around the knee. Yeah, not as sturdy as he used to be.

He pushed Roarik's head gently away when the dog sniffed at the bloody wound, giving off pitiful snuffles. "It's fine. Nothing deep. I'll try healing it later," he said, before continuing with, "Did you miss me?"

Roarik answered by giving him enthusiastic licks that made his hair stand on edge. He laughed lightly at that and playfully swatted at the dog's nose.

He jumped, however, when he felt another wet nose touch his arm. The large head of Gerald's was lowered down next to him. Golden eyes of the wolf bright in the early morning.

"Too quiet, Gerald. Please make some sound for this pitiful human next time," he said as a greeting; reaching out with a hesitant hand.

Gerald only bared impressive fangs and made a long lick over the bleeding wound causing Hadrian to flinch and try drawing away.

"It's fine, it's fine," Hadrian said, now pushing uselessly at the wolf, trying to get him to budge so he could have some more room. "I can heal it, if you all just back up a little."

Gerald grumbled but complied, dragging poor Roarik with him.

Sighing in relief Hadrian pulled his wand from its holster and pointed it unsteadily with his left hand at the wound. The healing spell was a light one, only useful for small scratches. It left a jagged white line after it. The knee was harder to fix as there seemed to be no outward wound. A pulled muscle maybe?

The healing spell was at the tip of his tongue but wouldn't come forth. For the life of him, Hadrian could not remember what it was. Couldn't remember the wand movements either. He had done these countless times, yet it evaded him so.

Wand hand dropping uselessly to the ground, he stared with blank eyes at his throbbing knee. Mind fussy and heart heavy and loud in his ears.

In the end, Hadrian had to accept Gerald's help and was pushed up on the wolf's back before they set off in the direction Hadrian had been running in.

When they reached the rest of the pack Gerald didn't slow down but kept going. Pushing through woods and out into more open fields. The grass tall and green. Now and then a small creature could be seen skidding through it trying to hide from the packs presence. There was even a small lake or pond, Hadrian wasn't sure what to describe it as. It wasn't overly big, but you would get tired trying to swim from one edge of it to the other.

The pack stopped by one of the grassy slopes that ran down into the water.

Hadrian pulling himself off Gerald's back much like an old man might do. His knee throbbing each time he pulled or bent at it.

"Right, note to self, don't run into Roarik, he's made out of rock," Hadrian said laughing lightly to himself, even though the heavy feeling that had descended over his mind had yet to lift. He shrugged his robes off and rolled up the loose pant leg. An impressive bruise was already blooming on his right kneecap extending up into his pants to his thigh.

Gerald moved in, already in his human form, grasping the leg lightly and moving it back and forth. "The healing spell," he wondered as warm hands soothed the pain to a dull ache.

"Ah-ah, I seem to have forgotten it."

"I see," Gerald began, "did something happen? You've only been gone three days."

"Something? Maybe." Sighing, Hadrian slumped down on the soft grass throwing an arm over his eyes. "I met Abraxas."

"Lord Malfoy? So, soon."

"He mentioned the curse. Ugh, why would he do that? I don't want to think of it," Hadrian gasped out, his other hand coming up as well to press harshly down on his eyes. The fog thick over his mind, pressing down on him. A whisper of past memories floating just on the edges. Not strong enough to form a full connection; nevertheless, it filled him something close to despair. Reminding him of a darkness he had once swam in for so long.

Strong hands grasped at his wrists pulling them away and dragging him back to reality. "Stop that, Young Master. You do harm to no one but yourself. I'm certain Lord Malfoy did not bring it up to hurt you."

"So meddlesome."

"Who are you talking of?" Gerald asked quietly. His own steady hand running through Hadrian's wild hair. "Lord Malfoy?"

"Yes—no. I don't know. My head hurts."

"The curse is gone, Young Master. Nothing of it remains. Your mind is functioning fine. If you just relax I'm certain the spell will come to you, like it always has done," Gerald soothed.

Hadrian turned on his side, pressing his face up against Gerald's thigh, curling up around the man as much as he could. Trying to chase dark thoughts away. Memories that didn't really exist. Just feelings, feelings of emptiness. The feeling of grasping and never catching. Everything like mist, floating around him in mockery.

The curse had ruined him. Made him less than worthless, and the memory of worthlessness could never be forgotten. Couldn't be overwritten.

A stain worse than that of being a horcrux.

"You are safe. You are you. I can feel your magic brightly, as can the rest of the pack. You worry needlessly."

As if called, the rest of the pack crowded in. Lunath pressing up warm against his side, sniffing at some dried blood that remained. Yale and Twaine gave sloppy licks that Hadrian tried to defend against. Dale and Immith were the least tactile and remained close by his feet.

Roarik stood behind Gerald and made another pitiful whine.

Hadrian glanced over, finally able to persuade Yale and Twaine to back off. "I've already said it wasn't your fault, Roarik. No need to worry about this. It will heal easy enough. Now, come here," Hadrian said, stretching out his hand, but remained fast on the ground.

Roarik came close again, pressing in a cold nose into Hadrian's neck. Laying a hand on the large head, Hadrian turned his face up to face the blue sky. His muscles slowly relaxing. Memories washing away gradually leaving him feeling calm and more focused.

"Right, the spell. I think I remember now." Gerald helped pull him up and shooed the pack back a few steps. Gathering a deep breath, Hadrian summed his wand with a thought. "Percuro." The spell left his lips easily. The magic pooling into the tip of his wand before gathering around his leg. Soothing tender muscle and pushing away the bruising. Leaving only clean and untarnished skin.

"Do you feel better, Young Master," Gerald asked, warm arms still wrapped around Hadrian.

"Yes. Sorry about that."

"No need to apologize. We all want to be here for you," Yale said, having just finished shifting back into his human form. His clothes more rugged than normal and his wiry light hair was dark with dirt.

"Why do you look like you've gone head with a mud pile and lost?" Hadrian wondered, eyes narrowing in contemplation.

Yale just grinned and ran a long-fingered hand through shaggy hair. "Yeah, the last few days haven't really given us the opportunity to wash up. We all can't be as clean kept as you, Lord Slytherin," was answered in mockery.

Hadrian just huffed and rolled up on his feet. Testing his knee and coming away satisfied.

"So, where are we?" he asked, looking about questioningly. Ignoring Yale who seemed to have wanted to say something else. Instead the wolf threw himself at Twaine in a mock attack. The other wolf took the attack well, growling only slightly.

Gerald followed Hadrian up, hand on his elbow. "Ignore them, Young Master."

"Way ahead of you." Hadrian turned about, looking into the clear lake. The depth indiscernible, but the bottom was easily seen. "So…"

"This is close to where we feel that the new manor can be built. It's about a day's hike to the other manor if you ever want to visit. Close enough to keep an eye on, but far enough that you don't have to feel its dark presence," Gerald explained. "There are water faeries here as well, which keeps the water clean and purifies the surrounding woods and plants. A good place."

"It really sounds like it. Water faeries, huh? You think they will be okay with us building here?" Green eyes narrowed on the water, trying to catch a glimpse of anything.

"The manor will be further away, there is an open plot of land just through those trees. Nothing seems to occupy the land and if we build the manor correctly, there should be no need to take any trees down, thus keeping us from angering any wood spirits."

"I'll trust your judgement on this," Hadrian said, feeling slightly tired and drained all of a sudden.

For the rest of his visit, Gerald showed him around where he thought the manor would best be positioned and where he wished the manor ward to be laid. After that Hadrian spent some time explaining about his upcoming visit to the Malfoy manor. Watching as Gerald's shoulders tightened, and yellow eyes darken to deep gold.

"Alone?" was the only thing the man asked.

"Yes…?"

"I would feel better if someone went with you." Gerald's eyes glided over the rest of his pack. "I can't leave. We haven't secured the whole sanctuary yet. There may still remain something here that will attack. So far, we've been accepted openly enough, but I have a feeling that hospitality can only go so far."

"You think one of the creatures here will be displeased with us moving in?"

"Well, specifically the pack moving in," Gerald explained. "Don't worry about it, I might be worrying for nothing."

"Okay. I'm certain that whoever decides to rebuke you you can deal with easily enough," Hadrian answered, a bright smile lighting up his young features.

"Indeed. Now, for today please take Yale with you."

"Eh, Yale? But he's all dirty looking," grumbled Hadrian, throwing childish glares at the supposed to be light furred wolf.

"Oy. I can clean easily enough. If you haven't notice though, there isn't a shower out here," Yale yelled back at him from where he laid further away. His sharp wolf ears easily picking up on the conversation Gerald and he were having.

"Does that mean I have to take him to my apartment?"

"That would be for the best. Unless you wish to fill a bath for him at the manor," Gerald said.

Hadrian made a face at that and grumbled out a quiet, "No."

—V—V—

Just after noon, Hadrian and Yale Apparated into his quiet village.

"So, should we walk naturally in there or what?" asked the wolf.

"I think it would be best if I threw a Concealment charm over you."

"Sure thing, Young Master. I love sneaking about," Yale agreed wholeheartedly, a wide grin filled with teeth stretching across his face.

"Right…" was all Hadrian had as a reply. Uncertain eyes taking in the pleased wolf beside him.

With an easy flick of his wrist his wand appeared in his hand; the Concealment charm was easy enough to do wordlessly and before his eyes Yale flickered out of existence. "Remember, everyone can still hear you. Stealth mode."

"Roger that."

Hadrian had a feeling the wolf was not taking this seriously.

The walk down towards the village was made quietly. The wolf's steps unheard and presence unfelt. However, now and then Hadrian would feel the brush of fingers against his arm as if the wolf wanted to remind him he hadn't wander off anywhere.

Few people greeted him in the village. Most busy with work.

Eileen was nowhere to be seen and the shoemaker's shop was still dark.

He let them in to his small apartment and let the charm fall away. Watching as Yale took in the sight of the small cramped place, piled high with books.

"I'd always imagined it would look differently. Gerald would never accept this sort of disorder."

"Be quiet you," Hadrian grumbled. "The bathroom is through that door. There should be a small rune to the left of the shower head. You know how it goes."

The wolf whooped happily, already shrugging clothes off and racing into the bathroom.

The shower was a small one, but Hadrian had at least installed a rune to give him an endless supply of hot water. Somethings just had to be magical.

The Lupi Caelo's inert magic was much alike to that of witches and wizards and it gave them the ability to easily channel it into runes and other magical artifacts to use at their discretion.

While Yale showered, Hadrian busied himself with cleaning up some and hunting for clothing that the wolf could wear.

In the end, he enlarged a pair of green slacks and a dark robe.

When Yale was done, he threw the clothes a dirty look before putting them on. Commenting lightly about being forced to wear "wizarding clothes" as he put it.

Hadrian ignored him and tried to push wet hair into some sort of order. Then they were out again, Concealment charm reapplied, and hurrying through the village towards the woods.

It had been a long time since Hadrian last stepped foot into Malfoy manor. He was nervous and antsy about the upcoming meeting, and Yale's wild presence didn't do much to calm it. If anything, he found himself worrying more about how Yale would handle the situation than anything else. The Lupi Caelo had never met Abraxas before. It would be the first time another member of the pack was introduced.

They Apparated to the edge of the manor ward, just outside tall iron gates that connected to a long stone wall that stretched out far on either side, covering the property.

The last time Hadrian had visited he had not been in a sane mind enough to remember exactly how they had entered. But, he did remember Gerald mentioning something about wards to protect against magical creatures. He worried that something like that could possibly hinder Yale from entering.

Grasping Yale's hand, Hadrian reached out towards the gates, allowing the ward magic to wash over him and in association Yale as well.

The gates drew open, massive and impressive. Hadrian pulled Yale through. The wolf shuddering lightly in his grasp.

"You okay?" Hadrian asked, feeling the wolf do a whole-body shudder.

"Sure, sure. Just feeling slightly unappreciated by that ward. I don't think I would have been able to enter if your magic hadn't wrapped around me. This pureblood certainly takes no risk."

"No ill effect?"

"Nah, it's all good. Worry not, Young Master," the wolf said, grin once again stretching across his face. Warm hand tightening around Hadrian's, not letting go.

The walk to the manor front was long. However, unlike the Slytherin manor, this manors property was filled with all kinds of different plants and flowers. A sweet scent permeating through the air. A strong calming presence of purified magic.

Hadrian had a feeling that if one wasn't careful they could easily lose themselves in the garden. Wandering aimlessly through still quietness and sweet aromatics.

Abraxas stood by the tall front doors. Taking in the sight of Hadrian and Yale. His light eyes narrowed and brows furrowed. When they came near enough for speech Abraxas said, "I wondered what could possibly have set off the ward alarms. I see you bring a pack member. A forewarning would not have gone amiss."

Swallowing Hadrian looked away, thankful for the steady grip of Yale's. "It was a rather sudden decision on Gerald's part."

"Have you been gone from wizarding society so long you've forgotten how to send a message?"

That kind of hurt. Hadrian hadn't forgotten how to send any kind of messages, he just felt that his company was also none of Abraxas business. The man had coerced Hadrian in to visiting as well as participate at a wizarding ball. The man surely had no right to criticize Hadrian's decisions.

"Well, you might as well come in," Abraxas said, opening the door with a flick of his wrist and striding through.

Yale emitted a low heavy growl by Hadrian's side. Light eyes cool in the afternoon sun and hair that had previously been placated in to place was starting to rise slightly. Magic swirling around him untamed and wild and just as much wolf like as his true appearance.

"Calm, Yale," Hadrian said. Hand lingering over the man's arm and petting down on the robe sleeves light. "We are guests, let us act like it."

"Oh, and is this how guests are naturally treated in the wizarding world. Like bugs under one's shoes. You cannot fool me, Hadrian, that man has been nothing but disrespectful from the moment we showed up. I could feel his disdain from the instance I stepped through the gates."

"He helped cure me," Hadrian tried.

"And we are all thankful for that, but that doesn't mean I will calmly accept him disrespecting you, or me for that matter," Yale growled, voice deepening as his anger grew.

Hadrian had nothing he could add to that, instead he pulled the man up the steps with him and into the foyer. The place was just as Hadrian remembered, both from the time he had visited in the future as well as the time four years ago.

Abraxas didn't comment on their slow entrance and instead showed them to a large seating area that was further back in the manor. Large windows opening up to huge rosy gardens and small decorative fountains.

A house elf appeared, dressed in an earthy drape. The small thing served tea and biscuits without any prompting; bowing low before disappearing.

Yale's eyes fixed on the spot that the small creature had stood.

"So," Abraxas began, eyes glancing over at Yale, "would you be one of the pack I've heard of?"

Yale meet the heavy stare straight on. "That's right."

"A wolf in wizarding clothing, eh." Abraxas commented.

The temper Hadrian had been trying to keep in flared all of a sudden; fists clenching tightly together. "Yale might not be a wizard, but that gives you no right to judge him as anything less!"

"Calm yourself, Young Master. I don't think he meant it in an overly bad way," Yale said, though his eyes still held the piercing look of a wolf, inhuman and predatory. Earlier anger still simmering just beneath the surface.

"What? How could I be calm at a moment like this," Hadrian gasped out, burning green eyes directed towards the other lord. All previous thoughts on proper manner gone. "I am most grateful for what you did for me four years ago, however I refuse to sit quietly and allow you to show such blatant disdain for magical creatures in front of me. I am now also a lord, and if there is one thing I promise to do the moment I have the eyes of the rest of the wizarding world it is to throw away their pitiful arrogance; even if I have to fight every single law against magical creatures. I will do so with pride."

The room had fallen silent after that. The Malfoy lord taking in Hadrian with sharp calculating eyes, before a small smile broke out on his face. A low chuckle echoing in the room.

"Fight the wizarding laws? By yourself?" Abraxas asked, the smile never losing ground. "You certainly are a spirited one. I like it. Now finish your drinks we have a lot of training to get to."

—V—V—

From there on, there was no more talk about Yale or any other magical creature. Abraxas showed them into a large room with polished floors and a rune scripted ceiling that quickly changed to that of an open sky the moment they stepped through.

The day passed slowly. Yale for the most part watched from a comfortable sofa; being kept company with one of the house elves that resided there.

Hadrian was being run through each part of the ball's process. His mind spinning with information. Trying to take in the images of prominent lords and ladies that Abraxas kept conjuring up.

By the end of it all, Hadrian sank into a sturdy coach and refused to move. Brain tired as well as body. The other lord had been unmerciful in beating in correct etiquette and it had left Hadrian aching.

A glass of something cool and sweet appeared before him. He drank it mercifully.

"Will any of the pack be joining the Harvester Feast as well?" Abraxas asked Yale.

"No, we've agreed that at this current moment it is best we remain obscure. We do not wish to bring ill intent or harm to the young master before he has time to fit into this rightful place," Yale answered, sharp grin sliding into place. "After that of course, we'll do as we please."

"I certainly expected nothing less from the pack that follows someone like your leader. He is certainly a fearful creature. For the time I knew him, not even once did he stray from his righteous path. There was no wizard nor creature that seemed able to shake him," Abraxas explained, leaning back in his seat. A glass of red wine in his hand that he swirled lazily around. "I must say though, I was surprised to find the last descendant of Slytherin being cared for by a wolf. In the last couple of decades fear of magical creatures, be they light or dark, has drastically increased. Propaganda against them is shown everywhere. Each year new laws to restrict them is put into place. It was certainly a surprise to see a pureblood treating creatures with the same standing as he would any witch or wizard."

"Isn't it only Europe that has such views on magical creatures? I found that in the east they were not at all equally narrow minded," Hadrian said. "There is nothing that places you above them. They carry magic much the same way you do."

"Indeed. I've learned a lot since I meet you," Abraxas said, putting the topic to rest.

"Should I come tomorrow as well?"

"That would most likely be for the best. Will your wolf be joining again?"

"Yes, I will accompany young master each time he comes to visit," Yale answered, standing up and with gentle movements helped Hadrian to his feet."

"Then I will see you tomorrow. Pippi will show you out."

It was the same house elf that had kept Yale company earlier who led them to the front door. Abraxas having remained in the large room. There was really nothing else to do but leave.

The path to the gates were just as long as they had been in the afternoon. White stone slaps leading the way, surrounded by huge plants of various colors.

"A truly beautiful garden," Hadrian commented, fingers reaching out to run along the path of a stem that was close enough.

Yale nodded along, though he made no move to touch any of the plants. "We can make a better one. A cleaner one."

"Hmm. Do you consider the air here impure?"

"Not so much impure as forced. It feels most refreshing but lacks the feeling of calm. There will be no serenity found here."

—V—V—

That night Yale stayed with Hadrian, both tired from a long day. The next day they rose to the sound of hammering. It was a light sound and calmed something in Hadrian that he hadn't realized previously was wound up tight.

He rose quietly, gently pushing away the heavy furred body of Yale who had decided to sleep as close to Hadrian as possible. Warming the small bed to an almost uncomfortable degree.

Gathering his magic close to his core Hadrian let in run through his sleepwear; turning it into a long-sleeved shirt and flowing pants. The morning air was slightly chill after all.

The shoemaker looked up on his entrance. Face more ashen than what he remembered it to be. The grip on the rubber hammer he was using was not as sturdy and strong either.

"It has been awhile," Hadrian started, eyes taking in the messy shop. Half-finished shoes lining one wall and dust accumulated along some of the shelves.

"Hadrian, my boy. Did you sleep well?"

"Ah, yes. Thank you," he answered, feeling uncomfortably warm for some reason. "And you, sir?"

"This old man has certainly had better nights rest, but it is nothing to complain about. My bones ache more than usual. Nothing that a hot bath can't fix later."

"Do you need help with anything…?" Hadrian asked. Green eyes uncertain as they took in the elderly man. He seemed worn and tired and looked not at all as if he had slept.

Pushing away the shoe in front of him, the old man leaned back; cracking his back and popping his joints. "Hahaha, no nothing you young ones need to worry about. Have you broken your fast yet?"

"No."

"Then would you like to join me? I have warm bread waiting in the back and I have a new tea I am looking forward to trying."

"If you will have me," Hadrian answered. Helping the shoemaker clean up some before heading to the back, where a small kitchenette could be found and a rickety table.

The bread was good, warm and sweet. The tea was something new, more bitter than what Hadrian was used to.

"I got a hold of it while in London."

"Ah, so you did go to the city."

"Indeed, indeed. Work isn't as busy here any longer. Besides I needed a few new things, you know shoes they just keep getting more and more complicated. Nothing like in the old days, I tell you."

It was honest enough, but for Hadrian something still felt off and he couldn't help himself but ask, "And your health?"

"Well, aren't you a sharp one," the man said, dark eyes keen under heavy brows.

"You are unwell?" Hadrian asked for clarification.

"Somehow or another. The doctors say it's age. I say that's bullshit."

"So, they don't know what it is."

"That's right," the show maker answered, eating on his bread and drinking his tea; completely unbothered by the current conversation.

"The symptoms?"

"Hey, didn't I hear you promised to take Maggie to the city," the shoemaker said, throwing Hadrian for a loop.

"Ah—Yes."

"Well, isn't that nice of you. She'll certainly enjoy it, spirited little one that she is. Not many other kids her age here, must be quite boring and routine lifestyle for her. Kids need something more substantial. They want to feel useful, not just for their parents but for society as well. They always brim with so much energy and if guided correctly they'll head out into the world and make something big out of themselves. A small town such as this just can't offer that."

"Make something big off themselves, huh?" Hadrian said quietly and contemplatively as he stared into his tea.

"You too," the elder said, a kind gentle smile filled with wisdom and encouragement. "You too want to do something big, right?"

"I don't know. The quiet life is nice. Besides I'm not so young any longer," Hadrian replied back.

"If a quiet life was all you needed, your room wouldn't be filled with so many books."

Hadrian's face heated at that. "I just like reading."

"Don't we all. It's just that some like it more than others, and people who like it as much as you, well let's just say they're usually compensating for something." The shoemaker stood, stretching and creaking some. He grumbled and put away the plates and cups in the small sink. "Now, shoo. Don't you have two village girls waiting for you."

"Oh, Merlin," Hadrian mumbled to himself as he made his way out. Leaving the old man to his own devices.

Early morning outside was busy. Activity everywhere. People running back and forth and everyone calling out a morning greeting to each other.

A nice lifestyle, Hadrian thought, but lacking somewhat. For one, there was no magic, and for all he complained about wizarding society Hadrian really liked magic. He liked the way it flowed around him; the way it filled him up inside. Life without it was unbearable and sometimes so was life with it, but in the end, he would always choose a life with it. He could never throw magic out and forsake it. He loved magic and sometimes, just sometimes, he thought that magic loved him as well. And that sort of love, that was acceptance, and if there was one thing Hadrian craved it was that. So, no, he could never throw away magic. The only thing that made him feel worthy.

He had decided now to walk the path of a wizard and he knew, magic, would be right there walking next to him. Which was a somewhat calming feeling.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes he caught sight of something bright and with long hair.

Maggie.

She was hurrying about just as busily as everyone else. Hands full with pots.

Hadrian easily caught up to her with long quick strides; taking a few of the pots from her filled arms before she had time to notice what was going on.

Maggie stopped in her tracks. Light eyes going wide upon seeing Hadrian, face turning bright red. "H—Hadrian!" she gasped out. Hands nervously fidgeting on the remaining pots as she looked away.

"Good morning. You seem busy today."

She shook her head fervently. "Ah, no. This is nothing. Just helping out with Aunt Amelia's business for today. You know, something new…"

"That's nice. I always like trying new things as well. How are you liking it?"

"It's good I'm learning a lot. Auntie is always very nice, and she'll give me sweet buns at the end of the day." Her eyes lit up as she spoke. However, her nervous posture still remained, and she twitched nervously in place. "You know, Hadrian."

"Hmm."

"Did you mean it? What you said to my parents. That you'll take me to London?" Maggie wondered, eyes down cast.

"Yeah, I meant it," he replied. "Sure, I'm busy right now and can't go, but once things calm down. I want to take you to London."

"Really! For real, you really mean it?" she exclaimed. Tipping up on her toes and leaning closer to Hadrian.

"I promise, "Hadrian said, smile dancing on the corner of his lips. "But it won't be for long, two days max, okay?"

"Okay?" Maggie said, voice filled with excitement. "Yes, definitely okay. Us going to London. To the big shops and lots of cars and so many things. There will be people everywhere and big hotels. Yes, Yes! I can't wait. I'll work hard, so that when we go I can have saved some money from working with auntie that I can use to buy something."

Maggie prattled on. Hadrian hummed agreements now and then, but for the most part let her be. He helped her carry the pots and left her at a big shop that her aunt was caring for.

After that he headed for a small market that could be found to the south of town. Fresh vegetables could be seen everywhere, even milk. Hadrian picked up something light and meaty, before heading back home.

Stepping through his door he was met with the heavy stare of an angry wolf. Low growl loud in the small apartment.

Hadrian for his part laughed nervously and held up the bag of food in hopes of placating the wolf.

Yale transformed back, arms crossed and looked down at Hadrian in a very judging way. "You know I can't follow after you here. Yet, you leave me alone in this small little place. I was this close to going out there." Fingers but a few centimeters apart as he leaned over Hadrian. The growl still very much rumbling in the back of his throat as he snatched the bag out of Hadrian's arms. "Can you image the look of surprise on their faces. Ah-ha, should I have gone as a wolf or a human? Which would have been more fun?"

"I came carrying food. That should be reconciliation enough," Hadrian grumbled.

"Oh, should it?"

"You're being pitiful."

The man laughed, dumping the bag on the bed before reaching out to grab Hadrian, pulling him onto the bed with him.

"Ugh, what are you doing?" Hadrian growled out, struggling against the grasp.

"Morning snuggles," Yale said, ignoring Hadrian as he rummaged in the bag to pull out some dried meat. "Oh, is this sheep. Haven't had that in forever."

"I'm glad you like it. Let me go."

"You're unusually sour today," the wolf commented. "Have you had a change of heart and decided you don't like snuggles."

"I like them well enough when you aren't in human form."

"Who's being pitiful now."

Once Yale was done eating, Hadrian made a break for it to the bathroom; cleaning up and getting ready for the day. They had decided to head to the Malfoys earlier today. So, once they were both ready they set of for the manor.

The Malfoy ward still had the same slimy feel to it, that left Yale shuddering and filled with disgust upon crossing it, but other than that they were greeted neutrally enough. The small house elf Pippi having taken a liking to them and took it upon herself to show them about. Gushing them with tea and small cakes.

After the morning tea, Abraxas led Hadrian back to the same room as the previous day. The man waving his wand and muttering under his breath as he conjured picture upon picture. Hadrian just sighed and tried remembering who was who.

The day was long, by late afternoon they stopped for a rich lunch. It was taken in the gardens, and Lady Malfoy had decided to honor them with her presence.

She was tall, light hair and honey colored eyes. Her manner was strict and rigid, and clothing immaculate. She greeted both Hadrian and Yale happily, curtsying. Her manner told Hadrian all he needed to know, and he sent a confused look towards the Malfoy lord.

Other than that, the lady's manner was much like Eileen's. Difficult to grasp at first, but once you realized her cold attitude was but a front it was easy enough to get close to her. Lady Malfoy spoke curtly and withheld a great deal of information. She played with her words well and Hadrian soon gave up trying to understand what her current view on anything actually was. Yale remained quiet, eating on the meat happily.

"So," Hadrian started once the lady had left, "why haven't you told her about the Lupi Caelo?"

"Tell me Hadrian, what do you think would happen if I did so?" Abraxas stood up smoothly, crossing the small dinning area to stand facing out towards his very much blooming garden.

Hadrian too pushed up on his feet, though remained close to the table, staring down at the remaining table wear. "She's your wife, aren't you supposed to be able to trust her with information like that."

"I trust her. However, as I mentioned previously, magical creatures are currently a rather heated debate in politics. I feel that right now is not the time to mention it to her. Best she talks to them without fear clouding her first judgement. Who knows maybe she'll take a liking to them. After that things will be easier."

"What will you do if she can't accept it?" Hadrian wondered.

"Not much can be done in that case. She'll most likely ignore me for a while, but in the end the hatred will likely be piled on you," the lord said, turning his head about to stare Hadrian down from over the rim of his tea cup.

"Wow, way to push the blame on someone else. Where did the friendship go that you seem to have wanted to build?"

"It is nothing but the truth, Hadrian, and the truth, rarely has to do with personal feelings. Come let us continue."

Yale was once again left with Pippi in the gardens.

—V—V—

For the next week, their route continued so. Hadrian would either spend breakfast with the shoemaker or have it in his rooms with Yale. After which the two would make their way to the Malfoy manor. Only once during that week did Hadrian meet with Eileen. She laughed when he told her that he had Yale stashed away in his room.

"Oh, I can imagine how much he must be sulking. He's used to running around freely, isn't he?" she had commented. Other than that, they spoke of nothing special, simply basking in each other's presence. Now and then going over the manor layout, as Eileen was drawing up the required paperwork that would need to be handed in to the ministry of magic.

After the last day at Malfoy manor, Hadrian and Yale Apparated back to the rest of the pack. This time instead of accidentally running into one of his pack members, Yale offered to carry him.

They ran through the darkening forest, following the wolf's much trusted senses.

The pack had moved on towards the northern part of the sanctuary, and were found lazing around on some rocks; none made a move to greet them. Hadrian huffed at that. Slinking off towards Immith to sulk.

She welcomed him happily enough, though sniffed at him somewhat unhappily.

"What? Don't tell me I smell," he said. Pressing in close to warm fur, slightly wet from the thick humidity that hung in the air. The moment he was comfortable a wet raspy tongue was dragged over his dark hair. "I take that as a confirmation that apparently I do."

Hadrian was used enough to being groomed that he leaned back and tried to enjoy it. Feeling more sticky than actually clean.

"Preparations done?" Gerald asked, coming up to join them on the flat rock they laid on.

"Yup. Now it's just wait for the day."

"You don't sound nervous like usual," the alpha commented.

"That's cause I'm tired. So tired, I don't care. Do you have any idea how many names I've had to memorize during these last couple of days? Hundreds!" Hadrian exclaimed, sitting up slightly. "Anymore and I won't be able to go on."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Eileen will be with you after all. I'm sure she will be of great help." The man's body shuddered lightly before an auburn wolf stood before the duo. Gerald shook out his fur before settling on the other side of Hadrian and joined in on the grooming.

"No," the wizard complained, trying to hide his face in Immith's fur. "No more grooming. I'm clean, I swear."

—V—V—

The day of the ball dawned with red skies.

If Hadrian was a seer, he was certain he would have had a bad premonition.

Eileen and Hadrian had breakfast as usual. They took a light stroll through town and enjoyed the feeling of the autumn breeze.

"Are you ready?" Hadrian asked.

"Ready. Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Eileen commented back. "You're the one being welcomed back into the wizarding society, not me."

"Yes, but it will also be your first formal time back as well. Many will be having a great deal of questions for you."

"That may be so. All which I am certain I can deal with. Nothing new. I just have to remember old etiquettes," she said off handedly.

"Do you think anyone from your family will be there?" he wondered, feeling nervous for her at the thought.

"Wouldn't that be interesting." Eileen's eyes were warm and she sent out her magic to brush gently against his. An intimate feel that had taken him a while to get used to. Most witches and wizards kept their magic on a tight lid, rarely letting it slip out and actually graze someone. Eileen was different like that and Hadrian loved it. He soaked up each and every touch, and sometimes ran his own magic against hers. Feeling like something deep in his chest was unwinding and like hidden cracks were being found and filled.

After breakfast they promised each other that they would meet just on the skirt of the woods by twilight. They would be under Concealment charms, so they had agreed to place a small light rune on one of the larger rocks to let the other know they were there. From there they would head to Malfoy manor together to use the floo.

Of course, Hadrian had yet to announce Eileen's appearance, however, she promised that that wouldn't be a problem. Apparently, it was normal for prominent families to hold a small gathering at one of their manors before they moved on to the bigger event. If that was true, that meant Malfoy manor would be filled with wizards and witches tonight, and Eileen's appearance wouldn't be a problem.

As night neared Hadrian stood in front of his conjured mirror staring into his reflection. He tugged at the high collared robe. It was dark green with wide sleeves and drawn tight to his body with a black ribbon that worked its way down his side under his left arm. The breeches underneath was tight; colored black and green as well. High leather boots decorated his feet and shins. And what couldn't be seen was small runic script sown in by Hadrian's own hand into the inner part of the fabric of both pants and robe. The runes protected him against a wide variety of spells and curses. It would take a great deal of magic for someone to tear or destroy his clothing, and any light charms such as Confundus or Stupefy would easily be repealed. Hadrian was taking no chances tonight.

If a fight broke out, he was certain to come out on top.

With one last look at himself and his supposedly styled hair, Hadrian made his way out. The Concealment charm coming up easily. Covering him like the feeling of cold yolk.

Eileen was already there when he came, her beautifully decorated rune lit up the large rock nicely.

He walked up to the rock and tapped it with his finger, letting his magic run free and light up the rock in greenish colors. He was able to make out Eileen's laughter to his right side.

"Will you join me by the rock?" he wondered.

The reply came with that of a soft hand finding the sleeve of his arm. "I'm ready. Shall we go."

It had been less than a week since Hadrian last stepped foot onto Malfoy property, but the place couldn't have been more different. The manor was lit up, bright and colorful. Music could be heard even from the iron gates. Witches and wizards were milling about on the property. Taking strolls through the front gardens and chatting in small groups.

No one took notice of them.

They stepped through, making sure to let the charm fade away and made their way up to the large doors that stood wide open.

"Don't you just look lovely," Eileen commented, bright laughter filling the air.

Hadrian swallowed down his embarrassment and looked over at her by his side. Her dress was a darker color, slim all the way down to her legs. Dark heels that put her level with Hadrian, and a light shawl draped decoratively over slim shoulders. Her hair was pinned beautifully in place. The end of the pin Hadrian had given her just sticking out enough to be noticeable. She had applied heavier makeup than Hadrian had ever seen her in before. Her eyes smoldering dark under it and lips red and curved up in amusement at Hadrian's scrutiny.

"Do I meet your approval."

"I—ugh, yes," he answered undignifiedly. "You look really good. Stunningly so."

"Thank you. You too. Most dapper looking."

Upon entering, the first one Hadrian notice was the lady Malfoy. She was charming her guests, her clothing and manner completely mesmerizing. She glowed in the light. Light hair curled, and fine jewelry could be seen woven through it. Her dress a form fitting light blue. Sleeves short and tight around the middle, flaring out wide at the bottom. Hadrian was just able to make out the same colored heels that adorned her feet.

When she looked over her eyes went wide at the two of them.

The look of surprise startling enough for Hadrian to look down at himself before looking over at Eileen with a worried expression.

"Lord Slytherin and Lady Prince, welcome to Malfoy manor," Lady Malfoy said with a deep curtsy.

"We are honored to be here," Eileen answered, her voice light, almost airy. They both had just enough time to return the lady's greeting before the previous guests Lady Malfoy had been talking to came up to them.

"It is unusual to see new faces, fine Lady Malfoy, why don't you introduce us," the man to the far left said.

Hadrian took that as his cue to talk. "There will be no need for that Lord Barton," he began, glad for Abraxas' insistent need to remember faces. "This lovely lady is the future Lady Eileen Prince." The look on their faces was a great enjoyment to see. The group of four gushing over Eileen, trying to hide their surprise. Not so dignified any longer.

"We had heard rumors of your sighting in Diagon Alley, however it had been difficult to confirm. We are glad to see you back." This time it was Lord Barton's wife who spoke. "I believe the rumors spoke of there being a lord with you…?" she ended hesitantly.

Hadrian offered a thin smile. "Hadrian Slytherin at your service."

This time the accompanying gasp could be heard passed the four in front of him. It looks as if they had managed to gather quite the audience.

The word "Lord Slytherin" could be heard going up all around them.

Lady Malfoy probably already prepared for this, easily showed them out of the foyer and into the open sun room. Though it was dark, the room was brightly lit, all large windows thrown wide open to allow the gentle autumn breeze in.

Their hostess for the time being left them in comfortable chairs with a glass of something closely resembling wine. They were, of course, also accompanied by a large group of curious purebloods.

Those that could find seats found one, others milled about close enough to be able to hear the conversation that would ensue.

"It has been a long time since I was able to partake in such an event as tonight. The Malfoy manor truly is spectacular. If this is the fore party I certainly look forward to what is to come tonight," Eileen began, smoothly sliding in among the other witches and wizards in the room.

Hadrian was just happy that the eyes had been diverted from him to Eileen.

"We are all greatly happy to have the Prince heiress back in England. Where is it that you've been all these years?"

"Oh, I went to distant relatives in St. Petersburg. The war had laid waste to a great deal of the wizarding town there, and they needed help. I have done a great deal of studying with warding as well as minor healing, and I felt that I would best serve my family there," Eileen told them. Hadrian just listened, wanting to lean over and ask if that was in some way true or not, but kept his tongue. He knew of the devastation that not only Grindelwald's war had had on wizarding Europe, but also the great war held by muggles. Their bombs easily finding their way passed wizarding barriers and wards. It had not been an easy sight to see even years after the war was done.

"And how about you, Lord Slytherin, where have you been residing up until now?" While Hadrian had been spacing out the conversation had once again turned back to him.

"Here and there. I am what one might call a traveler. From the far east to the deep south, I have made my way around the world."

The ladies in the audience awed as if he was telling a tale. The feeling of being out of place was quickly bubbling up. Part of him felt as if his scare was once again stark on his forehead.

"And what wizarding school did you attend?" It was the lord Barton again. Hadrian wasn't sure if he liked him or not yet. He had shrewd eyes and Abraxas had warned him a little about him.

"None, Lord Barton. I was home-schooled by my uncle." This was something they'd gone over before, Eileen and him. His back-ground story would be unimpressive, but some way or another he would have to persuade them that he was rightfully fit to be Lord Slytherin.

"Home-schooled?" another man said, and if Hadrian remembered correctly his name was Aydin Wrights, not a lord, but definitely the son of one.

"Yes." His voice came out smooth even though his heart had quickly picked up speed.

Quiet murmurs were going up around them again. "Does that mean you sat your OWL's and NEWT's at the Ministry?"

"I haven't taken them," he replied, past irritations coming forth. After all he had taken them and passed, sadly that was a different lifetime and for the most part a different him.

"That your uncle could be so reckless," came a shout of displeasure from somewhere in the room.

"It was my decision. I felt the tests were unnecessary," he said, feeling righteous anger at his none existing uncle.

Lord Barton who also had claimed a chair leaned forward on his arms. "You feel the tests are unnecessary?"

"I feel they are very generalized. There was no need for me to prove my skills in any of those subjects."

"And how will you do in regards to future work?"

"I think I've been doing just fine up until now. There is no need to sit any exams for me to continue with what I have been doing?" The other lord seemed displeased with this. Dark eyes narrowed and his magic could be felt moving agitatedly around him.

"Work fit for a lord," Lord Barton said.

Hadrian himself let his magic flare; letting it fill the room and intentionally brushing up against everyone in it. The release of it lit up his green eyes, making them stand out bright and piercing in a seemingly darker room. "Oh, I think I am more than adequate enough to judge what is decent work for a lord, don't you think so, Lord Barton?"

The man's previous display of magic had stopped, and his face had become more ashen. The room silent; all eyes on Hadrian.

No answer was forthcoming. It would seem the topic had been dropped. Cowards, Hadrian though as he drew his magic in, but left it sitting just under his skin. Warm and just there.

His previous smile had turned strained, and if he had to guess, a touch cold as he leaned forward and stood in one smooth movement. "Isn't that enough of this sort of conversation. I am sure we will have many opportunities in the future to talk more. Eileen, will you join me on a stroll?"

His offered hand was quickly caught in hers. "Of course, the air in here has become stuffy."

He pulled her with him gently, before she linked their arms; leaning in close to his side.

"No previous education," she said quietly to him, a wide smile stretched out on her lips.

"Shall I show you what I can do with that none existent education?" he answered just as quietly. They laughed to themselves as they moved out to large open gardens. Letting their distain for the others fill them with humor.

The stroll was nice, most people outside seemed to wish to keep to themselves, so they remained unbothered.

At least for a little while.

"I should say nicely handled, but I'm partially certain the conclusion it came to only happened because you scared half the lord and ladies with that display of magic." Abraxas voice came floating out at them from one of the darker walkways. "I could feel it from the atrium."

"Lord Malfoy, have you come to join us?" Eileen wondered.

"Came to make certain no ill harm had befallen anyone in my residence."

The man was dressed in a form fitting fine silvery robe, dark decorative borders layered over it and short cloak covered his shoulders and upper arms.

"I wouldn't have harmed anyone," Hadrian defended.

"And it wasn't your ill intent I worried about either," the lord quickly replied, silver eyes lingering on Eileen. "It has been many years since you and I last met. You seem well."

Eileen's curtsy was fluent. "I am. You also seem to be doing well. During my short time back, I've heard a great deal of chatter about you around Diagon Alley."

"Oh, good news I hope."

"Most excellent."

"Will the two of you join me, I am most curious as to why the two of you are together?" Abraxas said, showing the way to a small stone lined gazebo.

Hadrian hesitated. "Out here?"

"Where do you think you are, my wards against spies is one of the best in all of wizarding Britain."

Upon being seated more wine was served, and for a while nothing was said.

"I returned to Britain just over a year ago," Hadrian began. "My pack and I settled down after a while in a small place in Scotland. It was quiet and far enough away from anything that we remained unbothered."

Eileen startled as he spoke, sitting up straighter. "He knows?" she asked with wide eyes directed at Hadrian.

Abraxas chuckled lightly. "Oh, Hadrian and I have quite the history."

"Don't say it like that," Hadrian chastised.

"I didn't think you actually had contact with anyone in the wizarding world," Eileen said.

Hadrian nodded solemnly to himself, hands wringing together in a nervous gesture. "I didn't actually have contact with anyone. Abraxas and I happened to meet during the great clean up that was taking place towards the end of Grindelwald's war."

"Clean up? The one taking place in Central Europe?"

Abraxas was the one to answer this time, posture relaxed as he took a slow sip of his wine. "That's right. I had been commissioned by the British Ministry of Magic in a show of support. I stumbled upon Hadrian on the French and Swiss border."

"I see…" Eileen said quietly, not questioning why Hadrian had been on the French and Swiss border. "Is that why you offered to help Hadrian settle back into society?"

"Yes and no. Our past experience with each other certainly made me more inclined to helping; however, for the most part it was rather selfish of me."

Hadrian's head cocked at that. "What do you mean selfish?"

"Well, let's just say I have high expectations of you from here on out."

Eileen laughed at that. "Don't we all."

"Great, now I have two people scheming behind my back." His hand flittered nervously up towards his hairline before falling back into his lap as he remembered there was nothing to hide.

"Let us not talk of that, what I want to know is how you two met?"

Hadrian swallowed, looking over at Eileen for help.

She herself seemed hesitant as she spoke, "Hadrian was traveling through the area I've been living at close to Yule. Rather coincidental."

"That seems to be how it goes when it comes to Hadrian," Abraxas agreed. "So, I will take it you live in a muggle village as Hadrian here wouldn't be caught dead stepping into any wizarding ones."

Eileen flinched at his words, her back straightening as she gathered herself. "And if that is so?"

"I'm a curious being, that is all. I have no interest in shedding you in a bad light. Your mother would be most displeased," Abraxas said, hands held up.

"My mother?"

"She is on rather good terms with my father, though to tell the truth I don't know why. That old man is a hard one to read." His eyes narrowed and turned cold as they looked out over the tall plants and flowers.

"Then the two must fit each other perfectly," Eileen replied. "Shrewdness is a term created to describe my mother after all."

Hadrian just stared at the two purebloods, who had strained looks on their faces from discussing their parents.

Must be hard having relatives, Hadrian thought.

In the end, he just ended up chuckling lightly to himself as their forlorn silence drew on.

—V—V—

Night drew quickly on and it was time for them to leave for the ball at Glasgow.

Unlike the Slytherin manor, this place was entirely inside. From the moment they stepped out of the floo in a huge open vaulted room, they were surrounded by people.

It was loud. Not everyone at this ball as high class as those that could be found at Malfoy manor. Here there were all kinds of witches and wizards, all in different colored robes and dresses. Hats decorated most people's heads and it made it hard to spot any familiar faces.

Eileen and Hadrian drew themselves out of the crowded rooms and sought the openness of the main ballroom.

People touched upon them here, stares open and curious. There was no hiding against prying eyes.

A young lady about the same height as Hadrian stepped in front of their path. Brown hair wild and which fell in thick tangles down her back and over her shoulders. She smelled strongly of perfume and she leaned in close to his face, eyes steadily held on his.

"Amelia Krefeld," she said as a greeting.

Hadrian just leaned back taking Eileen with him. "Nice to meet you, Amelia. What can we do for you tonight?"

The smile on her face was Cheshire like. "Oh, how about a drink or five? You're a new face." Eyes swiveling to Eileen. "So is she. She can join too."

"That is nice of you Amelia; however, we must decline," Eileen answered. "We've just got here, and we have many people to greet."

"Oh, if you need greeting I know most. How about I introduce you?" The young female grasped at Hadrian's arm trying to tug him in a random direction. He held fast.

"That is most kind of you, though I believe we can do that on our own. We are after all not as new as you seem to think we are," Hadrian said.

The young lady stopped, eyes taking them in. "Name?"

"I'm sure you will be able to figure that out before the night's end," he answered, gently prying her hand off him and quickly moving into the crowd around them. "You think we'll have more of that?" he asked Eileen.

"Difficult to tell."

"Maybe we could have dealt with that better."

"It's a learning experience," Eileen laughed out. "Oh, a familiar face. Let's get our first formal introductions over with. The woman over there her name is Janet Griffon, we went to school together. Let's go surprise her." Eileen looked excited, she pulled on Hadrian's arm as she steered them through the crowd.

"Janet Griffon, how many years has it been? You seem to be doing well," Eileen opened with, pushing her way into their little circle.

Janet for her part stared at the two of them surprised, head tilted slightly to the side. "Eileen Prince?"

"That would be me," Eileen said.

"Wah! You've changed. You've grown," Janet exclaimed. "Of course, all in a good way. Merlin, it must be close to a decade. I thought we would never see you back." The other female crowded in on Eileen, hands grasping the gown sleeves and inspecting her face. "Have you been well?"

"Yes, thank you. How about you?"

"Oh, I've been absolutely lovely. You've got to meet the gang." With that said Janet quickly babbled off everyone's name. Hands gesturing enthusiastically.

It seemed everyone in this circle was single, for that Hadrian was glad. There was something awkward about being introduced to a spouse that Hadrian couldn't for the life of him shake off.

After everyone seemed to have had a word or another with Eileen, Janet's eyes turned to Hadrian where he stood a little back. She leaned around Eileen as she took him in, studying him with wide curious eyes. "And who would this be? A secret engagement?"

Eileen and Hadrian both quickly shook their heads, laughing awkwardly in the silence that had befallen them. Hands waving rather frantically in the front.

Pushing down the blush that wanted to rise, Hadrian stepped forward to stand next to Eileen. Reaching out to take a hold of Janet's gloved hand. "Hadrian Slytherin. It is nice to meet you all."

The look on everyone's face was far more priceless than that of the lord and ladies back at Malfoy manor. Some even jerked on the spot as if they wished to put ground between them. A reaction Hadrian wasn't certain he should take as a good thing or not. It felt rather insulting after all.

"I—Ugh, hi," Janet begun. "I mean—Janet Griffon," she managed to say, finishing it off with a clumsy dip; not at all as gracious as Eileen. "Okay, wow." Her friends seemed to be having the same kind of reaction. They too introduced themselves one more time, far too formal compared to how they had previously been acting.

"There is no need for the formality all of a sudden. Eileen and I are friends."

"Even if you say so," a young man started, "the name Slytherin isn't one you hear often. We are honored to meet you."

The small group of friends were a very genuine bunch. After the first startled reaction they calmed some and the conversation smoothed and became rather enjoyable. Happy to please, and easy to befriend. The time Hadrian and Eileen spent with them was far longer than what they had planned. They soaked in the excitement around them before they moved on.

Stumbling into all kinds of small groups of people for what they hoped would be a quick introduction; that usually ended closer to that of an interrogation.

The night was closing in to 9, when Hadrian felt it.

The magic surged up around him, enveloping him and forcing him to a stop.

Someone—who? Hadrian thought, panicked, heart pounding thick and heavy in his chest.

The magical hold on him lasted only a second, melting away just as quickly; leaving him feeling cold.

He twisted on the spot, trying to see through the throng of bodies. To catch a glimpse at who it could have been.

None seemed to be the one he was looking for. He dropped his gaze to the ground in frustration; wanting to disperse is magic to seek out the person, but if he did so it would cause a great uproar among the guests.

"What's wrong, Hadrian?" Eileen queried. Warm hand settling on his upper arm.

"Someone's magic. Strong. Did you feel it, Eileen?"

"Feel what? Magic?" she wondered. "We are at a wizarding ball, there is magic everywhere. Even the wine was produced by it."

Shaking his head, he continued letting his eyes wander around the room. Taking in the calm crowds. No one had reacted, just him. Why? He wondered, it hadn't been long enough for an attack. Someone strong enough to single him out in a room this crowded. It filled his mouth with a bad taste.

"No, something stronger. It sought me out."

Eileen looked uncertain. "Are you sure? Today is a big day for you, maybe you're just feeling stressed and are overthinking it."

Hadrian didn't like thinking that his sixth sense for trouble would have deteriorated that much during the last couple of years. The feeling couldn't have been anything but real. Someone had personally sought him out. The only question is: For what purpose?

"Maybe," he agreed, though his eyes remained sharp.

As the clock hit 9, the room fell dark and the chatter came to a stop.

A loud voice spoke out in the darkness and the ceiling lit up in gold, bright and powerful, but not so much that one had to shield their eyes. The gold glittered brightly, weaving together to create ropes of light that dangled down towards the audience and the dark ceiling above seemed to fall away; to suddenly, give an unbridled view of the milky way.

Gasps of appreciation could be heard all around. People fixed in their spots taking in the magical show unfolding before them.

Next was the floor, which lit up in a cool blue tone, forming elaborate crystals that moved beneath each person. As they expanded and grew, they would melt together and form a new and much bigger one. Then it was gone, replaced with dark grass, and Hadrian swore he could feel his feet sinking into the soft earth beneath him.

The display continued, lightning up and darkening the room as it moved about them: Over ceiling, wall and floor. There was nothing that wasn't being covered.

Hadrian was slightly impressed with the control that must have been needed to pull of such a display. It was not the sort one learnt at school, and to have it flow so seamlessly through the room must have taken much practice.

By the end, everyone's gaze was fixed on a high podium that had been produced in the middle. A tall man stood upon it; rigid wizarding hat on his head and arms wide outstretched by his sides.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," his voice boomed, "welcome to the grand ball of the Harvester Feast. Today, do we have a show for you, and not just a show—a speech as well! Not just any speech, for today is a special day for wizarding Britain. We are welcoming back an old and ancient family into our circle. So, don't go anywhere, stick around. Drink. Enjoy, and let's get tonight's show on!"

The room filled with applauds. The roar of voices going up and music too filled the room, quickly drowning out people's voices.

Quirking a brow, Hadrian turned back to the lady next to him. "Way to work up the audience."

"You have to agree though, it does get one excited." Eileen's dark eyes reflected the continuous light show going on around them.

"I'm the one giving the speech, Eileen," he grumbled. Glaring at the podium which was now empty. He would make his debut there. Something that would turn eyes; let the world know the Slytherin line was back. The thought itself made him want to flee the room. He hated attention.

"You'll do great."

Hadrian turned to look at Eileen, whose dark eyes were fixed on the ceiling that still showed the milky way. "How are you holding up? Found any relatives yet?"

She smiled and smacked him gently. "No. Less commotion than I thought. Maybe it's because you always introduce yourself. Even now they stare at us. Do you see the jealousy in their eyes?"

"Why would they be jealous?" Hadrian wondered, also looking about more closely.

"Because you are the Slytherin lord; here to open up all the hidden secrets that your past ancestors hid away."

"I'm not sure I even know those secrets," he said.

"It's not about whether you know it or not. It's their belief, and here I am right next to you. They must believe my ear are filled with secrets by this point," Eileen chuckled out darkly.

"It wouldn't surprise me if they were," came Abraxas voice from behind them.

"Oh, has the Malfoy lord finally decided to join us," Eileen commented happily, linking her other arm with Abraxas.

The man let himself be pulled closer dignifiedly enough. "Someone has had too much wine."

Hadrian couldn't agree more.

Abraxas turned to Hadrian and asked, "are you enjoying your first ball?"

"Some people speak to me too formally other people jump out and touch me. I'm not certain what to make of it."

"Well, you seem to be holding your own well enough. Are you ready for your speech?"

"Yes." At this Hadrian was certain. He would captivate this audience's eye. He would show them what a true lord could do; then he would go back into his hiding. Far away from these people.

At least that was his goal.

When the time neared, Abraxas straighten himself out and smoothed down unwrinkled clothing. His half-finished glass of wine disappearing. "Will you join me up onto the podium?" he asked Hadrian.

Hadrian shook his head, staring out into the crowd. "I will find my own way up."

The pleased smirk on the other lord's face said he had made the right decision. "I will see you there then." With that the man was gone, swallowed up by the dancing masses.

Just as previously, a new light show began that ended with all eyes on the small stage.

This time Abraxas was the only one up there, and his form was greeted with loud applause.

"I'm honored tonight to welcome a very special guest to everyone here. It is seldom such occasion comes forth, and less so that I get to stand here and bring it to you," Abraxas said, voice echoing with magic throughout the huge room. "I'm certain you've all been waiting patiently for who it is, so, let us wait no longer."

The room fell deathly silent. Hadrian took that as his cue to gather his magic, he would have to time it right.

"I give you Hadrian, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin!"

As the words left the other lords lips, bright blue crystals exploded out of Hadrian. All but a few centimeters in diameter, that glinted and caught the light just so. The small crystals gathering close like a mirror behind him. And just as all eyes turned to him, he stepped back. Vanishing.

The crystals shattering before forming thin fine ice that cooled the breath of the witches and wizards that had stood close by, and a new set formed on stage.

With in the span of a second, Hadrian stood once again before everyone, this time on the podium.

With a dramatic sweep of his hand the remaining crystals flew into the air, and with a bright flash turned to snow.

Everyone ah'ed and oh'ed, and Hadrian was much pleased with the results.

He bowed deeply. "Thank you, Lord Malfoy. It is an honor to be here."

"You dazzle us with your display of magic," Abraxas said, eyes bright with amusement.

"Ah, it is but a light trick. The snow has already stopped."

"It will certainly be remembered."

Hadrian gathered himself and whispered a light Sonorous under his breath. "I've had the honor to greet many of you here tonight, some however, I've not been able to meet just yet. Few of you might know, but I have spent a great deal of my life traveling. Now, however, I've finally decided to come back. To resettle in Britain."

His speech went on, mostly pre-decided words of thanks that Abraxas had forced him to remember. He even made a show of appreciation in regards to the Harvester feast and promised to return. None were words he truly cared for.

He ended the speech with a promise to stick around, this was one part he hadn't been allowed to get out off. Abraxas and Eileen had both been adamant he continued showing his face for the rest of the night.

When he finished, Abraxas shook his hand and leaned in to whisper a quick, "well done, Lord Slytherin. I think you stole the show."

The two of them made it off the podium, but no further. The crowd moved in. Previously uninterested people suddenly had found a huge interest in him. His display in magical teleportation was most praised. Some even commenting on the pure beauty of the snow he had created.

All in all, Hadrian just wanted to disappear. He felt bashful, and his smile was straining on the edges.

As the crowds thinned, he felt a familiar women touch upon his arm. The name felt like it was just at the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't recall it.

"I've figured out who you are now," she said, pressing in close to him.

Right, Amelia, he remembered all of a sudden.

"I'm glad," he answered, pushing her away gently by the shoulder.

Her face was redder than previously. She must have been drinking a great deal since he first saw her. "The offer for a drink is still up," she said.

Hadrian just sighed and looked up at the ceiling in exasperation. "Thank you, but I must decline."

"Because you're a lord?"

"No, because you are drunk," he corrected. "If you wish to discuss things with me at a later date, I'm sure that can be arranged, as it is now, you look like you will keel over. So, either go home or find a place to sleep."

The women's laughter wasn't as kind nor pure as most others, "And where shall I find that?"

Right, this was outside of Hadrian's ball park. He didn't deal with drunk people, specially girls who wanted more from him than he was willing to give."

"Ah, Miss Krefeld, how has work been?" Abraxas asked as he came sidling up to them. His presence felt larger than life all of a sudden as if he had a grown a few centimeters worth in the span of a moment. He toward over the young lady. Eyes cool and face but a pleasant mask.

Hadrian narrowed his own eyes in thought, taking in Amerlia's flinch and the way her eyes dragged over him one last time before she backed away hastily.

"Very well, thank you for your concern, Lord Malfoy." With that she was gone, slight height swallowed easily by the crowd.

Hadrian raised his brow at Abraxas. "Her work?"

"She sells information about purebloods of all statuses. Most displeasing business," the lord said in reply. Two long, thin glasses appearing in his hand as he handed one over to him.

Hadrian wrinkled his nose at the strong smell. "The Ministry allows this?"

"Until concrete evidence can be found, she's free to do as she wishes. Though, I'd keep an eye on her. She can be sneaky in her search for information."

Nodding Hadrian headed out away from the main floor. "Thanks, I'll take that advice to heart."

"Going home?"

"No, just finding some place quiet."

He heard Abraxas laugh behind him. "That will be difficult."

After that, Hadrian pushed away curious faces and slunk away from grasping arms. He had lost Eileen a long time ago.

Continuing through the throng, he felt the familiar prickle of the magic that had surged up around him earlier. He stopped in his tracks, casting about for where it was coming from.

Hurrying out of the ballroom and down a long stretch of corridors. Slinking past couples and other groups of people that seemed to have gone in search of quieter areas as well.

The magic grew stronger, and yet no one reacted.

Why? Hadrian wondered. His own magic tingling under his skin, agitated. Who is doing this?

He stopped in front of a heavy wooden door. The only one closed in the whole place.

"I should go back," he said quietly to himself, looking over his shoulder. He had moved deep into the building.

Curiosity won in the end, and the door creaked open. The room sparsely lit. It seemed to be a sitting room, nothing much of importance could be seen from the hall. So, with a determined breath Hadrian made his way in.

No one was there. It stood empty, except for the continued feel of magic that was pushing in around him.

Hadrian turned slowly, uncertain eyes taking in the place. His own magic bubbling up to the surface, hesitant.

"Do you remember me, I wonder?" a deep baritone voice asked, echoing through the stony room.

Hadrian jumped, turning to look around. "Where?" was the only thing that left his lips. Heart fast against his ribcage.

"I've been watching you tonight. A fine speech, Lord Slytherin."

"Who are you? Show yourself?" he shouted, wand appearing in his hand. His body was tight and coiled, ready for a fight, practically waiting for it.

The magic that had been circulating the room condensed, pushing up sharp and heavy against him. He gasped out, wand hand twitching as he tried to push his own magic out to meet it. It was a useless endeavor, as it just pushed back harder. It was rare that something could stand up against him; it made his reaction time slow in surprise.

In the far edge of the room a shadow form was appearing. Hadrian flinched and hurriedly backed away, hearing the door close with a heavy bang.

"The name Slytherin has held a great deal of meaning to me in my life. You've no idea how I've strived for it," the voice continued.

"Protego!" Hadrian shouted, a blue shield coming to life around him.

He breathed deeply with his newfound freedom, eyes tracking around the room. Searching out the presence he felt so keenly. The form he had seen earlier had melted away, but now the room laid dark, lit only by his magical shield.

Chuckling sounds raised the hairs along his nape and arms.

"Your strife is none of my problem," he growled. "The name Slytherin is not something you can gain by killing me either."

Cold chuckling. Something familiar. Something that rose forgotten memories in Hadrian. "Oh, I have no interest in killing you."

"Than what is this, if not an attempt on my life?"

"If I was interested in your life, I hardly think you would have stood a chance. Yet, there you are, hidden behind your shield." The words were said with such banter that Hadrian grounded his teeth together in anger.

"Revelio," Hadrian said, sweeping his wand wide out in front of him. Nothing happened. The man remained elusive. "Stop hiding, show yourself!"

"So, quick tempered. Last we saws you were much more cooperative. Though, only by a little."

Another spell came to Hadrian's lips, his shield thickening some and flares of pink shot out around the room; lighting the darkened corners.

Like black mist the man materialized in front of him. Slow steps moving closer to where Hadrian stood.

"I think I would have remembered had we previously met," Hadrian said, feet planted and both hands raised to hold his shield erect.

The man's continued chuckle reverberated around the room. He stopped by the shield, laying a long-fingered hand against it. "You were rather disposed of at that time."

A chill went through him at those words. "Who are you?"

"I'm saddened that you don't remember me," the man said, and slowly the darkness receded, showing a tall man in a rich dress robe. Short brown hair combed back and sharp grayish eyes that held Hadrian in place. "Though, you might have heard of me. Most call me Tom Riddle."

Hadrian's breath stuttered in his throat and he stumbled back a few steps, back hitting against cold stone. Voldemort! His mind screamed.

"Why did you seek me out today?" Hadrian managed between panicked breaths, hands shaking uncontrollably.

The tall man's head tilted some as he took Hadrian in. His steps quickly filling the space Hadrian had made between them. "As I said, the name Slytherin has always been of great interest to me."

"That is not good enough reason for me to believe you would lure me to an abandoned room."

"Lure? I'd hardly call it that," the man said, crowding in close to the magical shield. There was no wand in the other man's grasp. He stood outside of Hadrian's Protego, unbothered and relaxed. "Did it bother you, not knowing why others around you weren't reacting?"

Hadrian's teeth clenched, a Stupefy just on the tip of his tongue.

"Shall I tell you? It's a rather simple spell, if one has the other's magical signature," the man explained.

A horrified feeling welled up in him. "You have my magical signature?"

"That's right. Four years ago, I was given a request to make a cure. Abraxas was most distraught, he begged for my help."

The shield shuddered lightly.

"He'd picked up something rather interesting in Central Europe," he said, eyes cold, but not the hate filled red ones of Voldemort. "Imagine my surprise upon seeing the last remaining heir of the Slytherin line dying. Your magic back then was practically black with malice. Core cracking with the pressure of trying to retain it. It is a miracle you even survived."

Shaking his head, Hadrian pressed closer to the wall, eyes closing. "You were there. You saw me."

"I did more than see you, I cured you." The man pressed forward more, hands against the shield, and just like that it popped. Blue remnants of magic scattering out around them.

"Diffindo," Hadrian called out. A thin strip of blood on the other man's cheek the only show of his endeavour.

Riddle swiped at the thin cut; leaving healed skin in its wake. "I never would have imagined that this would be what your magic was like without the curse," the man said, pleased as a cool smile glid into place. "The others might have needed proof of your inheritance, but I could feel it. The moment you stepped into these halls, I knew."

"What do you want?" Hadrian tried again, shaken.

"I'm simply interested in you, nothing more and nothing else." Long-fingered hands reached up to lay warm hands against Hadrian's cheeks. Panicked eyes meeting cool grey.

"I'm just Hadrian, no one interesting."

A warm chuckle that Hadrian could feel through the hands on his face and down into his core. "Let me be the judge of that."

"They will wonder where I have gone to."

"That is true," the man agreed. "We will meet at a later date, I am sure. You have a ball to enjoy." He stepped back, hands lingering before falling away.

Hadrian remained where he was for a longtime, staring at the open door that allowed the loud music of the ball to filter in. He slid slowly down the wall, wand clattering to the floor. Curling up tight as he remained there. Unable to make himself return.

Just thinking of the man. Thinking of Riddle and of Voldemort. The differences were startling and unappreciated. He remembered that strong magic, but this time there was no insanity imbued in it. No harsh, jagged edges that had existed in Voldemort. That had felt like it had torn and stabbed at him when they had dueled. Riddle's magic still remained strong and… pure.

A scary thought.

A rivalry Hadrian did not wish to deal with again. At least not when there were no clear lines to indicate which side to stand on.

 **Next: Of Shattering Stars**

 **/Tsubasa**


	4. Of Shattering Stars Part I

**Sorry for the late update. I moved to another country, and life just became so hectic with all the moving. I will move again in a month, my current place (and country) is just temporary, after that life should settle down some more.**

 **Anyways, enough about my life here is the next part, please read & enjoy.**

 **Of Shattering Stars Part I**

The early morning sun shone through the streets of muggle London. Tall buildings reflecting the light and warming the backs of people passing below.

For the most parts, the streets were empty. A straggled car now and then or a dog walker, passing by at a brisk pace. This part of London for some reason always remained desolate, as if people shun the place in fervor of other streets just a block or so away.

There were; however, two people who stood out stark against the building landscape. They stood close to each other on the corner street. One small, slim and young. The other much older. Fine clothing covered the two and the younger was pushing something into the others hand with a worried face.

"Just take it, would you!"

"Young Master, you know I can't do that. Please keep your wand."

The older man leaned over the other, folding slim fingered hands around a snake decorated wand.

"The Ministry will demand a wand check the moment we go in. If you don't have a—"

"It will be fine." The man reached forward to push long messy hair away from wide, frantic green eyes. He continued the motion for a short while, feeling the micro-shudders that wracked through the young one's body. "Let them ask."

"But—"

He shushed the younger one, turning to look out at the street with watchful yellow eyes. "I will not hide. Not as a wizard at least."

Swallowing, the young man nodded. Hands twisting and turning around his wand in a nervous gesture. "The Regulations Act of Magical Creatures have yet to pass. They have no right to apprehend you nor to hinder your entrance into the Ministry of Magic," he said. "I know this. Yet, I worry. What if they try to take you from me. From the pack."

The large warm hand was comforting where it laid resting upon his head. "You worry needlessly. As you said, they have no right."

The young man looked like he wanted to argue. Head shaking back and forth slightly. He had; however, put away his wand.

"Good. If you have no more complaints shall we get going? The sky gets only brighter and brighter."

They walked slowly, the younger man dragging his feet and muttering irate under his breath. "Maybe I shouldn't show them my wand. Let them run around like hens with their heads cut off. See how they'll handle that situation."

"Childish," the man replied, but his lips were quirked up in a pleased smile.

They arrived next to a bright red telephone booth. The entrance to the Ministry of Magic—for those not flooing in.

—V—V—

Hadrian and Gerald arrived into the Ministry during morning rush hour. There was hustling and bustling and papers flying and an assortment of noises from all directions.

Hadrian stepped back with wide green eyes. Shuffling a little to the side to hide behind Gerald's useful bulk. The man looked like he wanted to roll his eyes but had far more class than to do so. Hadrian just grinned up at him, knowingly.

Proceeding through the masses was easier than it looked. Like everyone had a sixth sense to avoid collision. Even the flying papers would swop out of the way at the last second; leaving a cool breeze in their wake.

The lady at the counter looked dead tired, eyes dropping slight and hands sporadically stopping in their movements. They stood before her for a long time, staring. Gerald look to Hadrian and he stared right back. A childish part of him wanted Gerald to deal with the situation. Leaving decision-making up to the other man was second nature at this point. For years the older man had taken care of him. Hadrian rolled through his life feeling spoiled. He enjoyed it greatly.

This time the man wasn't so giving though. His brows furrowed and without even needing to say anything Hadrian felt immensely scolded.

With a dramatic sigh he tried to gain the receptionists attention. She apparently did not respond to random nonsensical sounds.

"I've come to speak with the Housing and Developing department regarding my building permit, if you could be so kind as to show me the way?"

The lady blinked up at him, one time, two times before she unfroze. Large eyes taking him in and then taking Gerald in as well.

"Of course," she stuttered out. Hands frantically pulling over and open a huge binder. She placed it with a heavy thud on the counter before them. "Ah—Name here and wands on the scale, please."

Hadrian signed and hesitated about placing his wand down. The scale would read the latest spells he had used as well as check through a registration as to where he had received it. It would come up with error on the last part and he knew personally any spells he had used the wand for were all legal. Yet, he hesitated.

"Hadrian." Gerald's voice was low and soothing. "No more hiding."

The man was right. There would be no more hiding. He couldn't disappear out into the world after this. His magical signature had already been given to Gringotts for their use and soon, once he placed the wand on the scale, the Ministry would be able to find him through his wand. No tracking spell was needed. Just knowledge about it was powerful enough.

Before the female's startled eyes his wand materialized. He laid it reverently upon the scale. Feeling the invasive thrum of magic pulse through it and in turn him as well.

Gerald neither wrote his name nor placed a wand.

The receptionist opened her mouth, frown furrowed upon her forehead. Nothing came out though as she stared long and hard into deep yellowish eyes. She nervously looked away once she seemed to realize that Gerald was indeed not a wizard. Her larger than life eyes turning to Hadrian's with a disbelieving look.

"May I have my wand back?" he wondered.

The lady nodded, her hand reaching out for it but Hadrian was faster, snatching it up and pocketing it before she could really get a look at it.

Glancing back at Gerald she hesitantly asked for his registration card.

"He doesn't have one," Hadrian answered. "Where is the department for Housing and Development?"

"All magical creatures have to have a registration card," was all she said.

Hadrian just huffed in annoyance and pushed the thick binder towards the lady. "Well, he doesn't."

"That is not how it goes, sir."

"Slytherin." Thick anger was now coating his words. "My name is Hadrian Slytherin. Now, where is the department I am looking for? Daylight is being lost and I have much to do. As do you, I presume."

A fine, shaky hand pointed him down the corridor to the right. "Elevator. B5. Sixth door to the left."

"Thank you."

They moved away down the hall. Hadrian pressed closer to his alpha. "I didn't know they demanded registration cards from magical creatures."

Gerald looked down at him, a small smile on his lips as he brought his hand up and ruffled his hair. "Creatures Act of 1888. It's one of the main reasons so few magical creatures live in England or in Great Britain at all. House elves are one of the few protected by the Magical Bonds and Servitude Act."

"There is that kind of act?" Hadrian said, nose wrinkling in displeasure. "Couldn't they have come up with a better name?"

"What, euphemize it so that house elves won't feel so subjugated?

Hadrian whined lightly at that and stepped out from under the other man's hand.

"Let's just get these paperworks taken care of."

"Lead the way, Young Master."

—V—V—

On the floor B5 they were greeted by a burly man who stood a few centimeters taller than Gerald and had the bearing of a bear. He had crystal light eyes that stood out from under heavy brows. They were currently directed right at Gerald, cold and calculating.

Hadrian and Gerald had been forced to a stop. The man before them did not seem friendly. They could both feel the agitated magic that was held tight in rein under the man's skin.

"Lord Slytherin," he began courteous enough. "It has come to our attention that you bring in an unregistered creature."

That would not have been how Hadrian would have phrased it, but he presumed it was true enough. "I don't appreciate you calling him creature nor do I appreciate the fact that you blame me."

The burly man startled enough at his words that his eyes slide away from Gerald for a second or two.

Gerald took that time to step forward; pressing lightly on the younger man to get behind him. "Neither do I. If you have something that bothers you, you can say it to me directly. Do not go the round about way and blame it on my charge." Sharp teeth glinted in his mouth at his own words. Eyes darkening some as he inspected the opponent before him.

"Charge?"

"He is of my pack. Lord or no lord," Gerald growled. He did not bother to hide his wolfish features; this caused the man before him to tighten up in anxiety. Hands twitching, most likely for his wand.

"You are a werewolf."

"No," Gerald answered simply. Taking in the man's drawn features and confused eyes.

Hadrian stepped forward and pushed lightly on Gerald's strong form. "I presume you aren't with the Housing and Developing department."

"That is correct. Auror Thomas Alding."

"Gerald," the wolf said with a heavy nod.

"Well then, Auror Alding, I have paperwork I need to take care of. Please step aside."

The man just shook his head and remained in place. "I cannot do that. It is law that all magical creatures get registered and obtain their registration card."

"If that is the case, the first thing I shall do as lord of Slytherin is change that law. Gerald is neither dangerous nor in need of being patrolled by the likes of you."

The man next to him sighed and placed what was supposed to be a calming hand upon his arm.

"Young Master," he began lowly, "insults is not a way we will progress forward." His sharp eyes returned to Alding. "I am not here to put you on alert. Simply making sure that this young lord handles the building permit we are here to request correctly. Everything else, I am certain, can wait to a later date."

"If you really are as innocent as you try making yourself sound, why not just get registered? It would get this over with a lot quicker and we wouldn't have to remain standing here for the foreseeable future."

Sharp canine teeth glinted from between the wolf's lips. "Sometimes subjugation is not a way to move forward."

Gerald's posture remained light and uncoiled, but his eyes were sharp. The other man was much the same.

"This is pointless. Step aside, Auror Alding," Hadrian said. He felt that this had continued long enough. Neither Gerald nor he would yield on this subject. Could the man not understand this?

The man didn't take his eyes off the wolf when he replied. "If he is not dangerous and has no wish to cause harm, I see no reason for the two of you to be against the registration."

The growl that came forth was not from Gerald. Hadrian felt it bubbling up from deep within his chest. Felt anger for the man that had cared for him. Hot and heavy and completely uncontrollable. "Not dangerous? You mean like you are?" He stepped forward, pushing against Gerald's fast hand. "Indeed, an Auror must not be dangerous. Who would fathom danger in the wizarding world? Subjugation and servitude would never lead to a coup, would it? If Gerald can't or won't fight for himself, I'll fight for him. With all my power as a lord and with all my seats in the wizengamot. Step aside, Auror Alding, I will not play this game."

The man stood there for a while longer before backing away slowly. Eyes hard but this time fixed on Hadrian. "You know not what game you play, Lord Slytherin."

He did not go far, just backed himself against the wall. The intent was clear enough: Hadrian and Gerald had a right to pass.

The man shadowed them to the door of the Housing and Developing department but continued no further.

—V—V—

Documents were obtained and signed easily enough. It would seem that the department had not been informed of the situation that had taken place in the hall. They greeted Hadrian and Gerald much the same, reverently as one would a lord here in the wizarding world. Gerald raised his brow at that but didn't complain. Hadrian for his part preferred this sort of treatment compared to Auror Alding's.

As for the paperwork, it would seem that Gringotts had already been in contact with them and they had what was needed right on hand. The process went smoothly. A signature here and another there. Gerald was even allowed to write his name. Hadrian presumed that was because they had no idea the other man was a magical creature, though he certainly wouldn't be the one to inform them of that.

They were out of the office within an hour. Auror Alding still leant against the wall, waiting.

He said nothing and neither did they. The man just gathered himself up and followed. The elevator felt extra crowded even with the extension charm Capacious Extremis.

"Will you be following us all the way to the exit?" Hadrian wondered with narrowed eyes.

"As I said earlier, foreseeable future." The man was stoic almost like a bodyguard. Standing a little ways behind them.

"What is that supposed to—"

"You will be following us around until I get registered," Gerald said.

"What!" Turning, Hadrian faced the bulky bearlike man; mouth gaping slightly.

Gerald turned as well, ruff hands closing the young lord's mouth and in a chiding tone said, "That is not proper manner of a lord, Young Master."

"Gerald." The man's name came out in an inappropriate whine. "He can't follow us around. I won't allow it."

The wolf turned to the man who watched their exchange with curious light eyes. "I am right to guess that you will follow after us whether the young master wants you to or not?"

The burly man nodded. "Those are my orders."

"We can easily lose him," Hadrian muttered. Gerald just smiled but didn't comment. The burly man just took him in before returning his gaze to the elevator door.

They had arrived back up to the entrance level.

The hall remained much the same as it had an hour previously. Lots of hustling and bustling.

This time they did not need to stop anywhere, so Hadrian headed immediately for the elevator that would take them back up to the telephone booth.

"If you are not flooing there is an apprating hall that we can use."

Hadrian turned to look at their new bodyguard-slash-babysitter. "Would you know where to Apparate to?"

"If it is a registered place I should be able to get there."

Hadrian licked his lips, looking uncertain. "I do not know where we are going?"

"You do not know where you are going?" the big man exclaimed. "How can you not?"

Well, how to tell someone that they were currently staying out in the middle of nowhere? He felt that the auror would not accept it so well.

Gerald as always came through with a solution. "Let us head for Slytherin manor. Would you be able to get there?"

The young lord took in the hesitant look before sighing deeply. "I'll take us all there. Lead the way to the apparating room."

The man led the way, pushing through the throng.

The apparating room was much the same as that of the Owl's Inn, though much larger. The room was vaulted, four massive ward crystals suspended like a square high above.

Auror Alding stopped just at the edge of the ward. "Shall I wait here for you to return your… Gerald?" He'd been about to say creature. Hadrian bristled slightly but tried to accept the fact that the man had indeed corrected himself.

"No, we shall go together. No need to make multiple journeys. So, stand close."

Alding stepped closer, just a few hand spans away. "You can Apparate multiple people?"

"No," Hadrian said matter-of-factly. Hands glowing as he called upon his magic, feeling the air chill around them. "We won't be Apparating."

Just like a few nights previously, huge chunks of icy crystals appeared around them; slowly pressing closer and closer to form a large mirror that stood behind Hadrian. The young man grinned showing his teeth. Pleased with his work. "I call it Mirror Stepping. All you have to do is step through." Hadrian took the first step. Letting his body sink through the cool glass, scenery changing to that of tall trees and green landscape. Slytherin manor rose before him and its tall gates.

Part of him wished he had stayed to watch the surprised look on the auror's face.

Gerald stepped through next, his footsteps not faltering, just like stepping through a doorway.

Alding came through much slower, cautious eyes taking in the landscape. When he had come through, Hadrian let the mirror disintegrate. The sound made the auror flinch. Strong shoulder muscles tightening and hands clenching.

"Welcome to Slytherin manor. The soon to be old one." Hadrian made his way up the partially over grown cobblestones.

"Old one?"

"What did you think we were doing at the Housing and Developing department, stopping by for an early cup of tea?"

Gerald made a disapproving sound by his side. Hadrian ignored him.

"You are building a new manor, then?"

"Exactly."

The snake looked down upon them from above the door. Hadrian liked that snake. If he could he would have it moved to the new home.

The doors opened with a wave of his hand. "Not as elaborate as other lord's manor but I don't live here, so it will have to do. Hope you don't mind dust."

"My family are farmers, so it is rare that I get to stay in a manor like this. Some dust won't bother me," the man replied. Trailing his hands over old wood and taking in the snake with suspicious eyes. He did not comment on how empty it was; just trailed after the two who were making their way to the sitting room where they had been handling the manor paperwork.

Gerald excused himself part way there to go and make tea. The auror just followed the other man's back with confused eyes.

"He seems like your butler."

Tilting his head, Hadrian thought of that for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. "Gerald is a mother hen. He likes taking care of people. He also likes tea and sandwiches."

"Very peculiar for a magical creature."

They'd arrived, and Hadrian threw himself into an uncomfortable upright chair. "You think so? Would you happen to be an expert on how magical creatures are supposed to act? Gerald is Gerald. As I said, he likes tea and sandwiches."

"If you say so..." The other man joined him, still very much cautiously taking everything in. "I heard about you from friends who had joined the Harvester Feast. I must say their speculations of you were," he hesitated, searching for the right words, "were much over the top."

This sounded intriguing, Hadrian thought, leaning forward. "How so?"

"Let us just say the view they painted of you was much more… statuesque."

Huffing, Hadrian crossed his arms and looked away. "I feel insulted."

"That is what I mean. If I had not seen the pictures of the ball myself I would certainly presume you to be a different person."

"Abraxas and Eileen said I had to be on my best behavior, so I was."

The man's eyes furrowed in thought. "I presume you mean Lord Malfoy and the young Lady Prince."

"You presume correct."

He seemed to once again hesitate at his words. "They are friends of yours?"

Sitting up more properly, Hadrian took in the auror with a wary glance. "Eileen is. Abraxas is just meddlesome." The words were said without any bite to them. Hadrian after all did not hate the man.

They lapsed into a long silence, waiting for Gerald to return.

"The magic you did earlier, with the mirror. You used neither wand nor an incantation, how?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Hadrian stared dumbly at the man. "It is ice elemental magic," he said as if it explained everything. The man did nod though as if he understand, so Hadrian let the topic drop.

When Gerald returned he took in the silent room with a heavy sigh. Placing the tray gently down on a low table before he served the warm, sweet tea. Just the way Hadrian liked it.

"Should I take the silence to mean that the two of you still do not see eye to eye?"

Gerald," the auror began, "what exactly are you? I have met many werewolves, even some vampires and veelas, yet you seem like none of them. So, what sort of being are you?"

The man did not reply at first, just continued serving the tea and finding a seat for himself close to the young lord. "I am but a simple wolf. Nothing more and nothing less," he finally said. "Does that satisfy you?"

Hadrian did not have to look up to know the auror was staring at Gerald with disbelieving eyes. He knew no one in their right mind would believe that. Yet, it was greatly entertaining.

"A simple wolf, you say?"

"Yes."

"You can't possibly think I would believe that. Can you prove it?"

Gerald sat aside his tea to favor the man a calculating look. "I can, but that doesn't mean I plan to. Tell me, Auror Alding, how long may you remain off from active duty?"

The room chilled some at the man's sudden anger. His magic pushing out, strong, and swept around the room. They remained unbothered, allowing it to swirl around them while they sat there sipping their tea; taking in the auror's uncharacteristic loss of control.

After a while, the auror seemed to realize what he had done and pulled it harshly back in. A flustered, embarrassed look upon his face.

"Very nice display," Hadrian commented. "Now, since you will be staying here, I will go and get a room ready." He stood up and made his way out, happy to be out of the man's presence.

This would be a tiring few days, he thought.

—V—V—

Settling the man in was easy enough. Hadrian had just used a few spells to get one of the rooms ready. There was nothing that needed hiding and he felt that if the man wanted any charms or wards put up, the auror was more than competent enough to place his own.

Hadrian himself took a room much further down the hall. He had manipulated Gerald into staying with him for the night, out of fear of another nightmare. He did not wish to have a repeat of what had happened in the library. And if that meant keeping his alpha close, well, Hadrian had no problems with cuddling. Shame was something he had learned to lose quickly after the Battle of Hogwarts so many years ago.

Nightmares were nothing new, and he knew Gerald had his own. The pack was a rather damaged bunch.

Night came with an eerie silence.

Hadrian and Gerald's room was lit up by small globes that the young lord had conjured up. Said lord currently sat with his legs crossed atop of the bed. Green eyes following the progress of his alpha as the man closed the en-suite bathroom and made a lap around the room. Much like a perimeter check. He didn't relax down onto the bed until the man was on the other side of it, drawing the duvet back and puffing up a long hard pillow.

"No wolf?" Hadrian wondered, voice soft in the darkened room.

The man snorted throwing the duvet up over Hadrian's head. "No wolf. Sleep now."

After that he must have dozed off into a light sleep. When he woke, the room was dark. His previous small globes gone. Gerald was next to him, warm and very much alive. The man's face was rested towards him; silent puffs coming through his partially open mouth. Hadrian smiled at that and reached over. Fingers gently tracing a sharp furrowed brow. The man moved, and Hadrian quickly snatched his hand away.

His warm feet touched cold stone floor; causing him to shiver. With a well-practiced thought a thick dark robe covered him, trailing lightly on the floor by his feet.

For some reason the young lord really wanted to go down to the atrium. Like part of his chest or maybe that was his instincts were edging him on. Telling him to go.

He tipped his way out of the room; closing the door silently behind him. When he turned to continue down the hall he brought his left hand up, conjuring a small bulb of light in it. It shone blue.

The atrium was large as always, half hidden in darkness. The high ceiling that continued up onto the second floor could barely be seen.

For a long while he stood there, letting his eyes adjust. His mind was heavy with sleep and he contemplated making his way back to the warm bed. It was at that moment that he heard a small soft sob. Like a hiccup.

Heart pounding fast in his throat; clearing his head, he twisted around trying to catch where it had come from.

Another small sound followed, and his eyes were able to make out a thin shape; stood against the wall on the opposite side. The side that would lead down to the library. It faced the wall, dark shadowy shoulders rising and falling as more sobs escaped.

Creeping closer, Hadrian ran his eyes along the rest of the room, unsure if they were truly alone. His wand, warm and familiar, was in his grasp; pointed to the floor.

In a soft voice he called out a hello.

The being did not move.

When Hadrian came closer he could see one hand was laid on the wall as if keeping its balance, the other was curled tight to its chest. A small red string wounding out from between its fingers into the wall.

Hadrian froze.

Breath loud in the suddenly silent room.

"Master," the thing whispered—the boy, Hadrian knew. Slight shoulders turned and unseen eyes fastened themselves on him. Shadowed and hidden in the darkness even with Hadrian's small little light. "Shall I be useful?"

Hadrian didn't understand; he shuddered and took a few steps to the side, the unseen eyes followed.

"Unwelcomed guests," the boy specified. "Shall I be useful?"

Quickly he shook his head; gasping out a no between parched lips.

The boy turned back to the wall, his spidery thin fingers running along the undulating red string. "Am I not useful?"

Instead of answering, Hadrian said, "I'm not your master."

The boy shook. Head shaking back and forth frantically. Then, the head snapped to the side, back towards Hadrian. "Lord Slytherin."

"I'm Lord Slytherin, but not your master," he tried to explain while keeping his own shaken voice stable. Hand twitching on his wand but not raising it.

"Serve. Only Lord Slytherin."

"Yes, but your master is another Lord Slytherin, not me. One of my ancestors." His voice had slowly become louder, now echoing around the open hall. "I don't need you to serve me."

"Not useful?" The boy was back again to the beginning. The creepiness was still there but Hadrian was starting to relax some.

"I'm sure you were very useful to your master," he said. Letting a strained smile pull on his lips.

"But no more?" The boy's nails dug deep into the rock that it held itself against. Hadrian's mind unhelpfully supplied him with that that was not normal. Swallowing he stepped back.

"I can set you free. No more of these walls. You can rest knowing you were useful to your master."

An unnatural stillness settled over the being. "Not leave. Can't leave. Won't leave." The voice rose in pitch and the room's shadows became darker.

"Not leave. Can't leave. Won't leave," he said again. A small rune lit up where his hand was pressed. It was a deep red color, much like blood. It was only one of the many runes that lit up. All around the room similar ones brightened one after the other.

In the back of his mind, Hadrian noticed that they were the hieroglyphic seals that Eileen had been fascinated about.

Ancient magic.

"Unwelcomed guests," the boy said.

Hadrian shook his head, stepping forward. "They're not unwelcomed. They're my guests. You don't need to do anything."

A pained cry escaped the boy; he crumbled to the ground, dragging ragged holes into the wall where his fingers still gripped.

Confused, Hadrian twisted and turned, trying to understand what he should do. The boy wasn't understanding.

The runes were still lit.

The boy's breath came in ragged, harsh breaths. "Not useful. Not useful."

Not being able to take it any longer, Hadrian shot forward; gripping a hold of a bony cold shoulder. "That's not true!"

Slower and in a more quieter and gentler voice he said, "I'm sure you're useful."

"Lord Slytherin wants me?" Hopeful anticipation could be felt thrumming through the shadowy body. "Needs me?"

Feeling hopeful, Hadrian ran his hand over the cold shoulder. "Yeah, I need you."

"Lies!" the boy spit. Dragging away and throwing out a hand that pushed Hadrian halfway across the atrium.

Pain blossoming up in his chest. A jagged tear had torn through his thick robe. The lord slowly pushed himself up on his feet. Fear filling him as his hand came up to feel along the jagged cut. All of his enchantments and charms had been cut through like butter.

Staggering back, he took in the crouched figure. Unseen eyes still hooked on him. The boy's breath spitting furiously as he continued his rant about not being needed.

"Not true. False. False," the boy gasped. "False Lord Slytherin. Not true."

Warning bells rang through Hadrian's head and he threw himself to the side just in time for a thick red beam to shot past him. Cracking the wall behind him.

"False lord. No lord."

"Merlin," Hadrian gasped, taking in the runes that were all lit up around him; trapping him in the atrium. Out of self-preservation he shot out a stinger at the boy, and watched how it phased right through him; landing harmlessly against the wall.

The next beam that came towards him he tried stopping with a shield charm. The force pushed his feet back and he scrambled for purchase against the stone floor. Wand hand shuddering at the force of the magic. He called up another curse, that he threw out in a curve hitting the thick beam-like light on its side; throwing it off course.

The boy was back on his feet. Not just one red string connecting him to the wall, this time there was a whole bunch. All undulating at a slow pace.

With a deep steady breath Hadrian threw his wand out to his side. It flew from his hand and stopped at about 30 centimeters distance. Hanging fast in the air. Withdrawing his hand, he pulled loose a small knife that he kept hidden close to his waist at all times. With eyes still locked on the boy, he drew a sharp line down the side of his left forearm; feeling the blood well to the surface.

"I call the,

with my blood and with my magic.

Rise and defend.

Blood snake!"

He felt how the blood trickle slowed. Clotting and pulling together. It wriggled and moved against his arm; slowly rising up. The more of the snake that was formed, the more blood it pulled, and Hadrian felt every bit of it leave him. Felt how it left him feeling lethargic and drained.

He staggered, and then, straightened. Head heavy but eyes still focused on his target.

It was a spell he rarely used. It was dangerous but also the only blood spell that he knew. If the boy before him was going to fight using blood magic, Hadrian felt that it was best he did the same. His shield would not be able to stand up to another one of those red beams.

There was stillness again in the boy as he stared at him.

Hadrian moved his right hand slowly; his magic grasping out to tug on his suspended wand and bringing it to the front. Tip pointed towards the boy.

He hesitated on releasing his magic. Staring sadly at the boy that just wanted to be needed. It was a mistake he immediately regretted. A red beam came his way.

He threw his left hand out towards the wand, snake coiled, then it sprung. It flew through his wand and with a canon-like boom shot out towards the boy. A thin red stripe.

He had just enough time to see it punch a hole through the boy and blast him back against the wall, and into the wall, then the beam was upon him.

His body hit the floor hard but not painfully so. There was warm fur everywhere and the heavy weight of something warm a top of him. Gerald's magic rose around the two of them; shooting up from the floor where it was pulled from. There was an immense cracking sound, that caused Hadrian to curl in on himself as his ears rang with pain.

Disoriented he realized a silence had fallen over them and that the darkness had returned.

Warm hands pushing on his limp shoulders; turning him over. Gerald's worried eyes shone green in the darkness.

"Hadrian. Hadrian, can you hear me?"

Pushing tiredly at the hands that were looking him over, he tried to sit up. "I'm good," he said even as his eyes dropped tiredly and his left hand fell uselessly to the floor.

"Reckless brat," the man growled. His warm hands having abandoned Hadrian's head in favor of covering up the still sluggishly bleeding cut on his arm. "Was that the same thing that you saw in your dream?"

Hadrian tried nodding through the haze. He was uncertain if he succeeded.

"I need to get this bandaged. Up you go." The sturdy ground was taken from below him; now he could only hang limply and slightly painfully in Gerald's grip.

"Where's… Alding?" he slurred out.

"Probably is him that is thundering down the hall as we speak. He should be here any moment."

Auror Alding came stumbling into the atrium, eyes wide and wand ready in his hand. "I couldn't get out. The door was locked. What happened?"

Hadrian missed the way the man's eyes took in the damaged room and the limp lord in Gerald's hands. He kind of wish he had enough strength to crack at least one eyelid open to see what kind of look the man would have.

Even so, Hadrian managed to chuckle at his own imaginary image. "And this is why we are moving."

—V—V—

He came to with a nice fuzzy feeling. Body heavy like it was floating in a thick syrupy substance. His mind felt blissfully empty, if not, slightly disoriented. When he managed to blink open his eyes he was greeted with a bright room. The curtains had been drawn wide open and the sun shone warm onto his bed.

He blinked slowly before drawing his eyes down to his left arm. The skin was a healthy pink, most likely healed by Auror Alding, he though. His bruised chest had been healed as well.

He sat up and took in the empty room with nervous eyes. Letting his fingers drag over the pink flesh, soft and sensitive. His head throbbed, and his eyes darkened as blood went rushing up into it. With shaky limbs he untangled himself and headed for the door.

Glancing out into the empty hallway. Bright light shining in through the windows; illuminating the designs that had been drawn onto the walls a little here and there.

Soft voices could be heard coming from the atrium, so Hadrian headed that way.

Auror Alding was kneeling next to a large hole in the wall. Wand swishing back and forth as he breathed incantations under his breath. Gerald stood right next to him, hands stiff by his side and head tilted as if listening for something.

The man turned the moment he had stepped through. Yellow eyes soft and worried as they dragged over his being.

"Young Master, you should stay in bed. You lost a lot of blood last night."

Shaking his head, he moved around some rubble and beelined it for the wolf. "Nothing that can't be fixed with a hot meal."

Alding stood, shaking himself off and greeted him with a serious nod. "Feel like explaining what is going on?"

"Not really."

The man's eyes narrowed, and his chest puffed out. "Blood magic is heavily regulated nowadays." Those light eyes tracked over him. "Last night, two beings used it. That's something I'll have to report."

Eyebrow quirking, Hadrian looked over to one of the Hieroglyphic seals. "Is he considered a being as well?"

"I don't know what he is. I don't know what is going on," the man answered with a frustrated sigh.

"Well then, think of him as a ghost."

"Ghosts can't cause this kind of destruction, Lord Slytherin."

Indeed, the destruction in the atrium was rather impressive.

"Is this the hole I caused?" Hadrian wondered. It had broken through the wall and opened up into next room. Too small to crawl through. If he remembered correctly it had blown right through the seal where the boy had stood. He followed the wall to where he knew another seal could be found. It remained whole except for a small, barely noticeable crack that ran through two of the symbols in it.

"So, this is your doing?"

Startled, Hadrian turned around. "Gerald didn't tell you?"

Annoyed eyes looked over to where Gerald stood looking stoic. "He has remained quiet on the topic."

Hadrian could get on board with that. Clapping his hands once he straightened. "Let's get breakfast."

"It is lunch time, Young Master."

"Brunch it is."

Alding trailed after them looking both confused and annoyed. Now and then trying to butt into their conversation to bring it back to last night's incident. Both Hadrian and Gerald ignored him.

While munching away on a delicious sandwich, Hadrian remembered the pink healed flesh on his arm. "Thank you for healing me, Auror Alding."

The man froze, sandwich half way up to his mouth. He stuttered some before lowering it back on the plate. "I could only heal the wounds you had. There was no blood replenishing potion around."

Smiling, Hadrian leaned over to tap him on his hand, bringing the light eyes back up to his. "Even so, that was more than enough. My blood is pretty strong, it will replenish itself with a little food."

"I wanted to take you to St. Mungo's."

A strangled laugh escaped him. "Yeah, no."

Whatever embarrassment had kept the burly man's tongue earlier disappeared. "There could have been serious complications that arose when you used blood magic. Things like that shouldn't be taken lightly," he said, voice dipping low in his anger over Hadrian's health.

"I know the implications very well, Auror Alding. I also know that one of the only things that can counter blood magic is blood magic. I'm not so quick to risk my life as you seem to think." Sitting back, he stretched out his tired body. "Anyways, last night just showed that this manor truly is unlivable."

"What will you do know," Alding wondered, resuming eating.

"It is not I that has a problem, rather you. What will you do now, Auror Alding? Gerald will most likely head out to where we hope construction of the new manor will start soon, and I, I will head back to my apartment."

The man remained quiet, contemplating.

Sighing, Hadrian stood up; with a swish of his hand he had his plate cleaned and gone. "Go home, you're only wasting your department's resources trying to follow Gerald around. I can promise you he will remain on Slytherin land unless accompanied by me."

He flinched at the light eyes that pierced through him. "Would you be willing to make a vow on that?"

"I hope you're not taking me for a naïve fool?" Hadrian growled. Eyes no longer so soft nor light. "Your terms are no better than house arrest for Gerald. I will not make that sort of vow. The best I can do is make you a promise as the lord of Slytherin. I'd recommend taking that, it is the best I will give."

He didn't stay to hear Alding's reply. Instead he stormed out, heading for the back alcove. He threw himself into one of the chairs there to stare out mutinously at the landscape.

It was a long time before the two of them followed Hadrian out. They must have come to some sort of an agreement because the heavy set of the auror's shoulders was no longer there, and Gerald looked more at ease. The normal playful smirk that would sometimes dance across his lips was back.

The wolf headed for Hadrian, and the young lord couldn't help himself but to turn his head away in a silent brooding. The man was unbothered and just crouched before him, warm hands turning his face to look down at him.

"We've come to an agreement. Auror Alding will stop by regularly to check up on me by the construction site."

"He doesn't even know where it is?" Hadrian said, eyes still focused on the man before him.

"And we will show him where."

"What of the blood magic?" Hadrian glared at the auror from the corner of his eye. "Will you still report on that?"

Gerald tugged on his chin, bringing his attention back. "He has agreed that the blood ward at the Slytherin manor shall remain a problem for the Slytherin lord. He has promised that unless there are outside casualties, that this is indeed not within his jurisdiction to work on."

Hadrian nodded, feeling the tension in him leave. "I appreciate that." He turned towards the auror but didn't meet his eyes. "Thank you."

The man just huffed and crossed his arms. "I feel like I'm dealing with a child. This is far below my pay grade."

The words brought a smile to Hadrian's lips. Humor quickly replacing his previous mopping. He stood, pushing Gerald back, and turned fully to the burly man. "It is a day's hike to where the next manor will be built if you want to go now?"

"Best get it over with. Once I learn of its place I can come and go easily enough by Apparating."

—V—V—

None of the rest of the pack greeted them when they came to the site. Hadrian could feel their watchful eyes from the woods. Cautiously taking in the newcomer. They would make no move to show themselves unless Gerald or he told them to.

For now, Hadrian felt that it was best to let them remain in hiding. Auror Alding's poor heart would most likely be unable to deal with the knowledge of a whole pack of unregistered wolves and dogs were prancing around without his notice.

There was; however, one person who stood right out in the open field when they arrived.

Eileen Prince had her hair down and it blew gently in the wind. Her thin frame easily noticeable through her tight summer robe. She greeted them with a smile. Cool, dark eyes taking in the auror but even so, she dipped courteously to him.

Hadrian introduced the man without any fan-fair, allowing Eileen to make up her own image of him.

The man was as unbothered by Eileen's status as he had been about Hadrian's. Not a single surprised look crossed his features. Cool and far too professional.

It would seem aurors aren't the bumbling, hero worshiping fools that they would be 40 years from now, Hadrian thought. Taking in the burly man with new and more appreciating eyes.

"Is it normal for aurors to be so invested in people nowadays?" Eileen started with. Her seemingly relaxed stance anything but relaxed.

"Is it not best to err on the side of caution?" Auror Alding said. He, too, developed a stance similar to the young lady's.

"There is caution, and then there is bureaucracy."

"You're presuming my bosses feel threatened? I can assure you, the reason I am here is for the, so called, wolf."

Eileen snorted, and Hadrian was certain she would have rolled her eyes had she been any less ladylike. "Tell me, is this a new initiative, to follow after each and every unregistered creature in the whole of England? Or will you stand in front of me and tell me Gerald is the only, so called, being?"

Alding remained unfazed. "If it's within our power to change, we will try to do so."

Eileen laughed lightly as she moved closer. "Within your power? Maybe much like your bosses wish Hadrian was."

"You think we wish to control him?" the man asked.

"I think, you are being played a fool by the ones in power. I also think, you're smart enough to realize that the one who should be most feared is not Gerald. Am I wrong?"

Light eyes fixed themselves on Hadrian, and he stared back, curious.

"You are not. I, too, have weighed the meaning of my orders. I am not as feebleminded as you presume."

"I'm glad we agree," Eileen said, smile sharp as she walked passed the man and looked Hadrian over. "You look tired, has something happened?"

"Just the usual, you know, old, ancient hieroglyphic ward turned out to be powered by blood magic and decided to have a go at me last night," Hadrian replied with an indifferent wave of his hand.

The young lady paled rapidly and grabbed ahold of his shoulders. Studying his features in-depth with worried eyes. "Blood magic? Those wards were blood wards?"

Hadrian backed out of her grip to narrow his eyes on her in contemplation. "You—Do you know what blood wards are? You don't seem very confused or, for that matter, perplexed over what happened."

But Eileen had already started to back away. Hand held up to her chin as she stared out over the open landscape. "I looked at it the wrong way. If I had just—" Her eyes snapped towards Hadrian and then wandered back out to look in the direction of the manor. "I have to do some more tests, I'll be at the manor." She was gone before anyone could stop her. Twisting on her heels and Apparating away.

Hadrian scratched his head and shifted his shoulders in confusion. "Looks like she's gone."

—V—V—

After a quick show of the new manor grounds, Hadrian returned back to his small flat; leaving Alding to return home on his own. In any case, Gerald had the situation under wraps.

There would be no building until he received a reply from his goblin manager. The message would arrive with owl; until then he could do whatever he wished.

So, after a little grumbling and cleaning of the flat, he fell down on a soft armchair and gathered a stack of books around him. Sadly, he had nothing on warding or he would have spent the evening reading through that. Instead, he settled for the next most important thing: A History of Wizarding England.

A terribly boring book. Not a single picture and filled with what was supposed to be inspirational quotes of famous witches and wizards. The book was absolutely horrendous, and Hadrian felt that it might even be worse than Hogwarts: A History, and that was saying something. However, as he didn't actually need to read through the whole thing he skimmed his way to the late 1800s. And there it was, the Creatures Act of 1888. It had been sent to the wizengamot 5 times before they had made a vote on it. And from what he could understand, the decision had finally been made due to a vampire coven that had been preying on small fishing villages along the Thames. This was coupled with a great deal of pack fighting that was taking place between rivaling werewolves.

Hadrian sighed and flipped the page. The late 1800s as it seemed, had not been a good time in wizarding Britain. It was filled with turmoil and conflict between the secret wizarding society and the more intellectual magical beings that had no place in it. The act was supposed to force an end to this by demanding all creatures see the importance of the Statue of Secrecy, and made a promise to follow it.

The passage ended by saying, "For the betterment of our society as a whole, all creatures big or small, magically talented or not, shall abide to this act, and in doing so help protect the sacred land of our forefathers from the reaches of muggles."

After that he just skimmed the rest and threw the book to the side. With tired eyes he picked up another from his impressive stack.

He continued his reading, on and off, for two days. And by the beginning of the third, the letters had become jumbled enough and data transfer to the visionary cortex had stopped altogether. It was at that time he decided he really needed to go for a walk. So, he stumbled his way out of his apartment and down rickety stairs. Mumbling a greeting to the shoemaker as he passed; ignoring the invitation for food.

The air outside was cool, summer had already passed. The winds had turned northerly and Hadrian drew his cloak tighter to himself. The morning market had already ended, and most were holed up inside, working. It left the streets barren, and Hadrian could clearly hear his own footsteps as they crunched down upon gravel and dirt.

The walk unknotted tense shoulders and allowed his head to clear. Useless wizarding history being pushed to the far back, deep into his brain where he could already feel it being forgotten.

He had already made his way out of the main street and was passing along a stretch of row-houses. Bright red in color; with roofs that clearly needed fixing.

"You know, I presume you think I don't know what goes on in this town." The voice was smooth, masculine, and one Hadrian had never really talked to. "Do you take me for a fool? Like I haven't heard of your and Eileen's little outings. Drinking tea."

He turned with wide eyes. Tobias Snape stood just before him, tall with short black hair slicked back. It was like being faced with Professor Snape all over again, sans the crooked nose. "Tobias Snape."

"Oh, am I not glad you at least seem to know my name," the man said, looking down his nose at him. "Whatever Eileen sees in you I cannot fathom. They say you're a scholar. You look no more than a schoolboy."

That stung, Hadrian thought. Being looked down upon not by another lord but this time by a muggle. A self-centered and narcissistic muggle. "I feel that Eileen's eyes would be a better judge at that than you," he said. Shoulders squaring as he met the man's eyes vehemently.

"You're a spiteful one."

"I'm not the one going after people who like to have a friendly cup of tea together."

Hadrian didn't know how, but those dark eyes seemed to darken even more. Chips of black ice. Antipathetic and angry. His leg twitched with the urge to step back. Wizarding duels always took place at a rather respectful distance. Fist fights were a thing of the past for him. Tobias did not seem to have that qualm.

"You don't only think me deaf but blind as well," the man growled, taking one powerful step forward that Hadrian quickly backed away from. "You think I haven't noticed how she disappears. Sometimes for days. How I've seen her look out the window staring forlorn down into this God forsaken town!

"And I know, I know she is thinking of you. The mysterious little brat that appeared not even a year ago. I hear how the townspeople whisper behind my back. How they say Eileen has found a new man. How she's found a better man!"

The man shot forward, angry spittle flying from his lips as he grabbed ahold of Hadrian's cloak and threw him against a nearby wooden wall.

The young lord gasped, trying to straighten himself out but Tobias just pressed him against the wall harder, hands gliding up to squeeze around his throat.

Shit, he thought. Hands scrabbling against the thick skin of the man's hands and jerking uselessly against strong fingers. His magic ran like electricity just below his skin; begging to get out. To hurt and to tear and to loosen the ever-tightening pressure against his throat.

The man was right in front of him. Pressing in; eyes level with his own wide green ones. A pleased smile crossed his thin lips as he took in the useless tugging of Hadrian's.

"You're just like her, aren't ya?" the man said, smile spreading. "I can feel it, thrumming and alive. Just like her. Just below your skin, like it wants out."

Hadrian stopped. Confused eyes taking in the other man.

He could feel it? His mind was going in on overdrive trying to figure out what was going on. A squib? That couldn't be right, could it?

"I don't know what you're talking about," he croaked out. Throat straining against the harsh grip. Head light and airy as his blood circulation was slowly being cut off.

"I think you do."

Hadrian closed his eyes, concentrating; lifting his left leg up and throwing it hard into the man's hip. Tobias gasped, hands loosening as he curled in on himself in pain. Hadrian took that opportunity to punch his palm up into his lowered chin and then slamming his elbow into the crock of the man's arm. The hand's slipped away from his throat and he could twist out of the man's grasp and back away from the wall.

"You're deranged. Go to a doctor, your obsession is not right," Hadrian said between harsh pants as he tried to stabilize himself.

The other man straightened, a pained look over his features. "I knew she was special the moment I met her. I felt like everyone should be able to feel it but here, no one notices, they think she's plain. Normal. Another one just like them. And she, she never tried to prove them wrong!"

Hadrian just shook his head. He couldn't tell if that was love in his voice or hate. Hate for who? Eileen or the towns folk?

"Why is it important how they see Eileen? The people here love her. They praise her brilliant brain. Compliment her looks. They even give her small food baskets when she comes into town for shopping," Hadrian said.

"Brilliant brain?" the man said, his voice coming out like a low hiss. Eyes flashing as he advanced on Hadrian again. "Oh, she's manipulative alright. She'll act meek and weak, and the moment I turn, the moment I turn she's looking at me with these eyes. Like inspecting a bug. Me. A bug! I gave her this life. I feed her. Giver her that house up on Spinner's End and she—"

There was no reasoning with this man, Hadrian realized. Trying to keep his back from getting too close to another wall. Taking in the way the man was slowly unraveling more and more. Hands shaking in rage by his side and his eyes wide; pupils blown. Directed at Hadrian with so much incensed anger, that he felt his own breath catch in his throat.

"You think you've given her something," Hadrian whispered. "That she would have been useless without you. I think the only useless one here is you."

The man roared; coming at Hadrian with far more speed than he had expected. He managed to dodge the first punch, the second grazed his cheek. It smarted painfully.

"You don't deserve her," he continued. Throwing his own punch. Feeling how his knuckles bruised and his arm shook when he made contact. He immediately stepped back; using his more agile body to get around and away from the man.

He had to turn to keep his balance; barely made it two steps before he was roughly pulled to the ground. The gravel scraping up against his palms and tore small, painful wounds open. He kicked out, enjoying the pained grunt. The man was heavy though, and he was unable to kick him completely off. Instead the man pinned his legs and pressed painful elbows into the soft tissue of his upper knees.

He gasped and tried to writhe his way out.

When a gruff had grasped a hold of his wrist he didn't stop to think. He let the magic push through. Let it sweep the length of his arm and shoot the hand off him.

The older man froze for a moment. Calculating eyes taking in his singed hand before trailing back up to Hadrian's. "Freak," he hissed, and Hadrian shook. The words echoing painfully through his mind.

He tried to reorient himself, to gather his thoughts back. The man's weight still pinned his legs. "The only freak here is you. You let hatred consume you so much you can't even hold on to what's right in front of you."

He swept out with his hand, ignoring the Statute of Secrecy, and threw the man off him with a powerful blast. Watching how the man rolled across the ground, body limp before impacting into a tall wooden wall. Hadrian scrambled to his feet. "You only breath hatred into whatever you touch," he yelled over his shoulder. For some reason thinking of his professor. Of the angry eyes that would look out at him from the classroom. Of the memories of what Tobias had done, not only to Snape but Eileen as well.

He hated the man. Hated his presence; hated his way of being. He wanted to tear him away from Eileen. Force her to realize how horrible her life would end up with him. Yet, he felt powerless to do anything. His magic wasn't supposed to be used to hurt muggles. Or squibs. Or whatever Tobias was.

That feeling of hatred burned so deep in his chest he could barely catch his own breath. Like hot coals gliding up and down in his veins.

He ignored the village. Racing for the woods. Searching for solitude. Part of him was also searching for Eileen. For her warmth and her calm. She'd be able to understand. She'd see right and realize what a horrible human being Tobias was. She'd leave. Come with him.

He knew, deep inside, that that wasn't true. She wouldn't leave. Just like she refused to go back home. Eileen would stay in the village even if it killed her.

Would kill her, his mind reminded him.

—V—V—

Somehow, he got himself home. Dusk had long since arrived when he stumbled himself into his apartment. The dark pressing in on him. Chasing thoughts away and leaving him empty and unstable. Eyes taking in only half of what he was seeing.

He ran a tired hand over his face and grimaced. Conjuring a small mirror that he floated before him.

He looked wrecked. His cheek was red and there was a small bump on his forehead where he must have hit it when he fell. His throat was a mixture of molten bruises that crept down underneath his shirt to spread out over his collarbone.

He let the mirror shatter with a snap of his fingers.

He didn't care. Couldn't make himself care. He limped his way to the bed and fell into it. Shoes and all.

He rolled out of bed the next morning to a protesting body. Stomach rumbling. It had been a good day since he had last eaten. Spending most of yesterday hidden away in the forest, wallowing in self-pity and hatred. Though, the hatred had quickly been lost to sadness when he realized he had the fates to fight in order to save Eileen.

That shouldn't be impossible, he thought. After all, he had done it before. But it weighed so heavily upon his shoulders that he thought he might sag under it. He wasn't the Boy Who Lived any longer. He was only Hadrian Slytherin, a pureblood who was no one's hero. Just a lost man who couldn't even handle everyday tasks without his pack. Fighting the impossible was for young people; it was something he could no longer do. Didn't have the mental strength to do.

With a frustrated sigh he trudged his way downstairs.

The shoemaker was already up; a cup of warm coffee in his hands. "Would you like one?"

"Yes, please," Hadrian said and gently pushed away the older man's hand to help himself.

The man backed off eyes dragging over the young man before returning to the table. "Tuff night?"

"I forgot," he said, flittering his hand up to touch against the bruises. "Just a fight."

"Hmm. Well, I can't think of many in this area that would like to get in a fight with you," the old man said, dragging a satisfying sip from his coffee. "Except one."

"I'm certain you managed to think of the right one."

"Tobias Snape is not one you should go up against. There's a reason few of us talk of him."

Hadrian ransacked the kitchen for some stale bread and pulled out a large jar of jam. "Didn't have much choice yesterday. I never thought he'd actually corner me. He was a little more… hot headed than I had expected."

The shoemaker reached over the table and patted his hand gently. "Don't bite off more than you can chew."

"He was the one that came at me!"

"Just remember, Mrs. Snape is not the one you wish to cause trouble for."

"I won't—"

The shoemaker's hand pressed down a little harder. "Just think about it."

With a hesitant nod, Hadrian went back to his food.

"Good. After you're done, come join me in the workshop and we can get those bruises looked at." As the man stood up his hand fell lax against the table; he stumbled forward, eyes closing and tilting dangerously towards the ground.

Hadrian shot up gripping a hold of strong shoulders and gently trying to guide the elder back into his chair. Hands shaking from the adrenaline burst. He could feel how the man's heart beat sluggishly against his palm where it rested by the collarbone.

"You okay? Should I get you something?"

"No, no, Hadrian. Just give this old man some time to breath," the shoemaker said. "Must have stood too fast that's all."

"Is the work tiring you? Do you need help?" Hadrian wondered as he crouched down before the man and looked over his ashen features.

There was a fine tremor in the shoemakers hand this time when he patted Hadrian's, and his breath was short and catching in the throat. "Come now. Let us worry about you first. Will you get that big box, you know, the one on the top shelf? That should have all we need to get you bandaged up."

Hadrian did as he was told. He guessed the box came as close to a medic box as a shoemaker would have. Half of it was filled with wood glue.

Even through shaky limbs the man refused to allow Hadrian to help. Prattling on gently as he wound bandage after bandage over his throat and patted down his bump with a smelly, yellowish substance.

After that, he couldn't make himself leave. Instead, he followed after at the shoemaker's shoulder, carrying the box, and hunched down in the workshop to help out. The man didn't comment; just passing shoe after shoe over to him to hammer down the sole.

The work kept him occupied for most of the day and when he finally went out to fetch dinner for the both he searched up and down the streets for Eileen. Word said she hadn't come down in the last three days.

He turned towards Spinner's End with worried eyes; drawing the small basket of food closer to his chest. But he remembered the shoemaker's words. He had no interest in causing trouble for Eileen. This was hardly the first time she hadn't been seen for days. She did, after all, have a life outside of meeting Hadrian for tea.

Heavy-hearted he returned home. The shoemaker greeted him with a sad knowing smile and another friendly pat.

They munched on their foot quietly before returning to work.

"You should just stay inside until you heal. You'll have Mrs. Snape worrying about you if you show up looking like that."

He placed the hammer down gently and flipped the shoe over his shoulder into a pile that he had personally named The Lost Cause Pile. "You're right. I know you're right but that doesn't make me want to go up there to check on her any less. I feel like an idiot."

The shoemaker laughed gruffly; lips lopsided as he gathered the shoes Hadrian had given up on. "Love, my boy. Love."

—V—V—

On the third day, with a little help from some healing balm, Hadrian was as good as new. He shot out of the workshop with the speed and agility of the young and hurried his way down busy morning streets. Green eyes hopeful as they took in the people he passed. Eileen usually went out to buy bread this time of week. With luck he would see her.

He passed Meggie who was her usual cheerful self. She babbled on about nonsensical things while carrying a heavy basket. It was stacked tall with fresh vegetables that needed to be delivered, so they broke off from each other early. Hadrian waving after her as she hurried down small, cramped streets.

His day only became brighter when he was able to make out the dark hair of Eileen's. As usual piled high on her head. He let a tendril of his magic out to wound gently around her; meeting her startled eyes when she looked up.

"Hadrian, you're unusually friendly," she greeted.

"Not at all. Just happy to see you. Have you been well?"

She breached his private space without hesitation; pressing and reaching up to lay a warm hand against his cheek, almost as if she could feel the wound that had been there the previous day. "Yes. I've run some more test on those wards at the manor. If you have time later, I would like to go over my findings with you. As they are blood wards, they are rather useless to anyone outside of the Slytherin line."

She was warm and whole. Hadrian leaned into the hand; nuzzling it as much as was appropriate to do in public. Eileen was fine, he told himself. Taking in the clear eyes and the curious tilt of her head.

"I feel like I should be the one asking you if you are well." she said.

"I'm fine. Great. Happy to see you."

"So, you've said."

He stepped back out of her reach all of a sudden, feeling awkward. "Where shall we go?"

"Our normal tea shop is that way. Shall I lead, you seem rather lost in thought?" she said, her words tinted with humor.

He followed after as they headed for the small familiar shop where they settled down for early tea.

The awkwardness disappeared just as quickly as it had come. Leaving him relaxed; smile on his lips as he listened to her explain in depth the problem's she had run into.

Due to the wards having been established by blood magic, it was difficult to unravel using normal warding magic. She had been unable to even reach into the ward to try and disrupt it. Any time she had tried, her own magic and rolled over it uselessly, unable to make contact. With the knowledge of the blood magic; however, she had been able to sense out the magical signature in the seal.

"That sounds dangerous. What if he had attacked?" Hadrian said, hand digging into his forearm in a wary gesture.

"You did a great deal of damaged to him. The moment I was able to connect my blood to the seal, I realized you had robbed most of the power from it as well. At the moment, whatever that being is, is catatonic."

"For how long?"

Eileen shrugged her shoulders. "Hard to say. This is the first time I've studied blood wards. It's already been a week; the scratch you put on the seal was still there yesterday. Could be another couple of days. Could be a month."

"But it'll heal?"

At this she nodded an eager look in her eyes. "Oh yes. Just like blood, after a while it will gather up its strength once again. Like a living being. Within a ward. We're not just talking leftover magical residue. We're talking intellectual, self-thinking being."

"Who also happened to wanted to kill me."

"I don't know. The blood speaks for itself. Its main function is to serve the lord of Slytherin. To serve you. You have to walk me through what happened. Maybe—maybe you misunderstood something."

Hadrian dragged his hand over the still pinkish looking skin of his forearm, rotating his shoulders. "It wanted to get rid of the, so called, unwanted guests. I told him he didn't need to."

Eileen just nodded along. "Okay, so you gave a direct command."

"No," he said, voice meek. "I didn't give a command; just told him he didn't need to."

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "You and I, we are going to talk about giving orders where it is due. It will be added to all your other lessons regarding proper etiquette for a wizarding lord. We really should stop putting off on that. You'll need it sooner than I thought."

"So, you're saying this happened because I wasn't being—"

"A proper lord, most likely. It's kind of difficult to prove right now as the ward is out of commission."

Hadrian groaned and buried his head in his arms; pushing the tea to the side. "I don't like this whole ordering things around. Can't we program Gerald into the wards or something. He likes that kind of thing. It must be an alpha thing. Maybe I'm not much of an alpha. I like equality for everyone."

"Maybe you just don't like exerting effort," Eileen said. Her eyes were amused and she was clearly trying to hold herself from laughing.

"That's not fair. I exert effort into things."

"Yes, mostly wrong things. Like pack bonding time and tea drinking time and reading time. Should I go on."

Groaning he just tried covering his head even more. "No, we're good," he said, his voice coming out muffled.

"I'm glad. Now drink up. I should get this bread home before it gets more stale than it already is."

—V—V—

The day he received word back from the goblin's, two owls arrived. One a small Tawny owl and the other Malfoy's Eagle owl. Which was just as impressive and beautiful looking as the first time he had seen it.

The small Tawny owl was staring up at its partner with large unblinking eyes. Completely still and fluffed up to the max. Which was absolutely adorable. Though Hadrian thought it might have something more to do with the fight or flight mechanism thing. Either way the Eagle owl couldn't have cared less. It preened its wings and held its beaked head high. Only chancing a look at the smaller one from the corner of its eye.

"I bet Abraxas trained you to be just as regal as any Malfoy family member. Most noble," Hadrian said to the owl as he ran a lone finger gently down between its eyes; handing over some dried meat and a bowl of water.

After that he patted down the ruffled feathers of the Tawny owl and spoke soothingly to it in hopes that it would calm itself. It too was given dried meat and some water.

Both letters were short and to the point. The goblins wished to inform him that construction could begin any day and that he was supposed to send a reply with the owl to let them know when he could meet them on his new manor grounds.

Abraxas' letter simply wished to remind him that Lucius' first birthday party was coming up and that the Malfoy lord insist that he attend. This time without any unexpected guests. Or in what Hadrian took to be a polite way of saying "come alone."

Hadrian smiled at the letter, feeling just how personalized it was, and placed it on his bedside table atop a stack of books.

He shuffled through some drawers before pulling out a long quill and some dark ink. Scrawling a hastily made note that he would be on his manor grounds tomorrow morning. He handed the letter to the Tawny owl and with a last pat watched it fly out the window, concealed to the eyes of the muggles.

With Malfoy's letter he took a lot longer to reply. Nibbling on the quill with worried teeth as he tried to formulate his sentences to sound more eloquent. Finally, he was able to formulate a good enough reply, that said he would be delighted in coming, alone of course, and that he looked forward to the event.

The Eagle owl did allow him to pat him once but shook of any more contact than that and flapped its powerful wings before disappearing out the window.

—V—V—

"Master Pebbles, sir, at your service," said a dwarfish looking creature by his feet, large hand held to his chest as he bowed over in a most unnatural stance.

Hadrian gave a tight uncertain nod and looked about at the rest of the group. Two more creatures of the same dwarfish variation as the one before him and one goblin whose beady eyes had yet to leave Hadrian. There was also a female witch with a strong sturdy form. She looked like she could easily handle situations that demanded heavy lifting. And last was three wizards; all stout in stature, and they were all taking in the grounds before them with calculating eyes.

This was supposed to be his building team for the foreseeable future. There were of course a whole group of different types of construction workers who were milling about waiting for some sort of order. Most likely from the dwarf who called himself Master Pebbles.

"I assume Gerald has already cleared the blueprints with you?" Hadrian said, looking down upon the dwarf.

"Yes, of course. I had the honor of meeting him a few weeks ago by now and we had a most pleasant chat regarding soil composition."

Hadrian just blinked. The dwarf seemed pleased. "I'm glad…"

"Rightly so. As for the bricks that you wish to use for this manor, his choice was most excellent. Sturdy and built to last. Truly remarkable."

"Well, if you need me I'll be around. If not, Gerald is that way. I'm certain he has already mentioned this, but we are hoping to keep away from the pond as much as possible. We have no wish to anger the water faeries that reside there."

"A most tactful decision."

The dwarf had already turned his attention back to his crew before Hadrian could add in anything else. Voice surprisingly bass for how short he was. The team listened raptly and moved out over the grounds with quick certain steps once he was done.

"We shall begin drawing out the layout for the foundation, Lord Slytherin. Best back away," Master Pebbles said, and with a last bow hurried away.

The only one to linger was the witch. She stood taller than Hadrian and stared down at him with chilling eyes. "I know you're type. You think just cause you're a lord you can get anything you want. You think that the only power in this world is your own title." Her voice was low, practically hissing beneath her breath.

Hadrian studied her quietly contemplating whether he should answer with something or not. It seemed this hatred went beyond his Slytherin status. She must truly abhor purebloods that have a high standing.

"You can hate me for my name and my family inheritance, but do not be so quick to judge my character," he said quietly.

She gritted her teeth and huffed. Nostrils blowing wide as she cast her head to the side. "Don't speak down at me. Your words mean nothing. I've met that servant of yours. You think just because you're a lord and can buy anything you want; that you have the right to place a magical creature into servitude. Vile. You're all vile. The whole bunch of you dishonorable purebloods."

Hadrian let her go without another comment. She took his silence as any angry person would and stomped away with one last angry look.

He watched her go feeling rather helpless about the situation that had just taken place. Thinking about how he could have handled it better. Maybe said something differently. Was it the way he stood? The way he talked? Something had angered the lady that wasn't just his name and status. The knowledge of Gerald handling the building situation had angered her. Maybe.

He looked about and met Eileen's watchful eyes. She looked amused. The moment their eyes met she glanced away after the witch and back again.

Hadrian headed her way. Sidestepping a few workers who were drawing out bright lines in the ground. The manor parameters if he had to guess.

"Making friends?" Eileen said when he got close enough.

"Yes, as it seems I'm rather on demand lately. You know, befriend the new lord and all."

Her laughter was warm and light; she placed a hand on Hadrian's arm and drew him close. "Even from here I could see how spirited she was in her endeavor." She leaned in against him and remained there, quietly for a while. "Do you think it will cause a problem?"

He closed his eyes and took in her warm presence. "Yes, but I'm certain it's something Gerald can handle. He's a master at handling tricky situations like this."

"Hmm. This reminds me of the conversation we had the other day, if you remember, about exerting effort."

Huffing, Hadrian ran a light current of magic through where they were touching in retaliation. Feeling immensely pleased when young lady Prince jumped at it. "I did exert effort. I wrote two letters, and I showed up on time."

She pushed him away and patted herself down before stretching and beginning to walk away from the people towards the woods. "Good, next part of that list is to begin molding the ward stone."

Hadrian groaned. "Today?"

"We begin today with the construction team. It's important you mold your magic into the process of building the manor. It will make a sturdy ward stone. You don't want any holes to be created, do you?"

"I thought I'd at least get another few days of relaxing," he mumbled, but followed after without anymore complaint.

 **Next: Part II**

 **/Tsubasa**


End file.
